Passé Trouble
by Swen's Avengers
Summary: AU - Emma a fini par accepter le poste de Shérif, contre l'avis bien entendu de madame le maire. Celle-ci va faire des recherches sur le passé d'Emma Swan et va tomber sur des informations très compromettantes et troublantes et compte s'en servir mais de façon assez surprenante. MM et Emma sont demi-sœur, Léopold est leur père commun et l'ex-mari de Regina. SWANQUEEN
1. Chapitre 1: Informations dangereuses

**Salut à tous, voici notre première FF. En espérant vos retours ! sinon on vous colle des stickers licorne sur le front ! **

**SwanQueen Vaincra !**

**Rien ne nous appartiens, hélas. **

**Ambre Edwards (l'auteur) et Mash (la correctrice *sors son fouet*).**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapitre 1. Informations dangereuses.<strong>_

Regina Mills soupira tout en regardant par la fenêtre de son bureau. Emma Swan avait gagné, elle était Shérif de cette ville. Nommée après le décès de Graham Hill, la ville avait voté en faveur de la jeune femme contre toute attente et surtout contre celle de Madame le Maire.

Elle souhaitait que cette femme insolente qui lui avait tenu tête et s'acharnait à voir son fils disparaisse loin.

Elle ne voulait pas la voir s'approcher de trop près d'elle et de son enfant, il était hors de question de se laisser faire, elle trouverait... Oui elle trouverait une façon de la faire plier puis partir. Quand Sydney Glass rentra dans son bureau sans prendre la peine de s'annoncer, elle était prête à l'écharper sur place. Mais il arborait ce sourire glaçant qui allait toujours de paire avec une "bonne nouvelle" qui le caractérisait quand il avait trouvé une information cruciale à remettre à son mentor :

«_- Et bien, mon cher, puisque vous êtes là, j'espère pour vous que vous avez une excellente raison de faire irruption ainsi dans mon bureau. Ne vous a-t-on pas appris à frapper à la porte?_

_- Je vous apporte d'excellentes nouvelles Regina._ »

Il pris alors ses aises, s'asseyant et soupirant, comme s'il attendait quelque chose.

«-_ Je vous écoute, vous attendiez quoi, du thé et des petits gâteaux ? C'est si incroyable que cela vos "bonnes nouvelles" ? » fit la jeune femme brune passablement agacée._

_«- Je pense ma chère, que vous me devez enfin ce fameux tête-à-tête que vous m'aviez promis si je vous débarrassait d'Emma Swan._ »

L'homme en face, bien que séduisant d'une certaine manière, l'était tout autant qu'un serpent et n'inspirait aucune envie particulière à Regina Mills qui soit de caractère sexuel, tout au plus pouvait elle manipuler l'homme par la vil habitude qu'ils croyaient tous, celui de la combler sur ce plan par quelques roucoulades suivies de quelques coups de reins nocturnes.

Ils ignoraient alors que Regina Mills n'avait que faire de leurs pitoyables prestations, elle les considérait tout au plus comme des objets de satisfaction, comme des trophées.

Regina soupira à nouveau bruyamment et tandis la main :

«_- Donnez-moi ce que vous avez trouvé et je vous ferais signe, je suis une femme de parole, néanmoins ne vous attendez pas à plus que le partage d'un dîner._

_- Je m'en contenterais pour l'instant,_ » lâcha-t-il un peu déçu, tout en tendant une pochette grise et une clef USB. « _Je vous laisse apprécier la trouvaille, j'avoue que j'ai pris plusieurs mois à avoir les informations. Je vous ferais suivre la facture._ »

Il quitta alors la pièce en lâchant un rire presque grossier. Regina se servit un verre de scotch, bien que ce ne soit pas dans ses habitudes. Le rire de cet homme cruel l'avait glacé et elle se demandait ce que cette pochette grise contenait, peut-être quelques choses qui allaient réduire à néant Emma Swan et à tout jamais. Et contre toute attente, elle se sentait déçue, terriblement déçue, que cette femme soit si facile à abattre si vulnérable. Elle l'imaginait, qui sait, peut-être plus solide qu'elle en avait l'air.

La jeune femme se dirigea vers la pochette grise et l'ouvrit. Tout d'abord, elle y trouva un document assez vieux, d'une dizaine d'années sans doute il s'agissait d'un contrat, un contrat de production visiblement, engageant ladite Emma Swan dans un rôle d'actrice bien particulier, puisque la Green Production était une entreprise spécialisée dans la conception de films à caractère pornographique.

Regina manqua de recracher la gorgée qu'elle venait d'avaler. Elle ria aux éclats nerveusement, puis parcouru les différents documents, contenant des photos de la tête aux pieds d'Emma Swan visiblement beaucoup plus jeune et dont les cheveux était de couleur roux. Puis, fébrilement, la brune parti de son bureau et congédia sa secrétaire pour la journée, tout en fermant la mairie derrière elle. Elle avait envie de voir le contenu de la clef USB de façon solennelle, comme une répétition d'une mise à mort du "petit cygne" comme elle l'appelait à ce moment là, qui visiblement n'était pas une "oie blanche".

Elle mit la clef USB dans son ordinateur et ouvrit les documents informatiques, trois films courts d'une quinzaine de minutes et un plus long d'une heure à visionner étaient offerts à la Mairesse. Regina sélectionna et commença à visionner le premier film. Il mettait en scène de façon confuse plusieurs corps de femmes et d'hommes visiblement occupés à divers coïts et la caméra s'arrêta sur Emma Swan, visiblement très occupée dans tout les sens du terme par deux hommes. La jeune femme eut presque le cœur au bord des lèvres, cette situation était au final plus gênante qu'autre chose. Elle passa rapidement quelques passages et s'attarda sur la prestation de la jeune femme qui l'intéressait. Emma y semblait maladroite et peu à l'aise dans son rôle, des début semblent-ils difficiles, mais perdue dans l'enchaînement de corps, tout cela passait presque inaperçu.

La Maire arrêta la vision du film, elle en savait suffisamment pour aujourd'hui, la pornographie n'étant pas la tasse de thé de la jeune femme. Elle ouvrit son coffre et mit le précieux dossier la clef USB.

Elle avait un rendez-vous urgent et elle visionnerait le reste chez elle, tranquillement, pendant qu'Henry dormirait. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux et le corps d'Emma totalement dénudé lui revint à l'esprit, elle était en somme plus belle qu'elle ne se l'était imaginé,mais avait-elle songé ne serait-ce qu'une fois à Emma d'une façon si peu conventionnelle ? Elle chassa son interrogation et se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle éteignit les lumières puis ferma la porte de la mairie derrière elle, et se rendit d'un pas pressé à son rendez-vous.

* * *

><p>Regina se saisit du café posé devant elle, décidément Archie était un thérapeute un peu particulier dans le traitement de ses clients, mais elle ne s'en offusquait pas. Elle bu le café brûlant et souriait au psychologue assis en face d'elle.<p>

«_- Bien Regina, comment allez-vous ? Cette semaine s'est-elle bien déroulée ?_

_- Et bien, depuis l'arrivée d'Emma Swan, je n'ai plus de "bonnes semaines", tout est entaché de sa présence, elle est me harcèle constamment à propos d'Henry._

_- Elle vous harcèle ? Vraiment ?_

_- Bon le mot est un peu fort ? Si vous le souhaitez, peut-être, voilà, elle demande à voir MON fils et elle émet des doutes sur sa bien traitance... Et c'est irrespectueux._

_- Ne trouvez-vous pas normal qu'elle s'inquiète du sort de l'enfant qu'elle a abandonné ?_

_- Justement ! Elle l'a abandonné et elle n'a aucun droit de demander quoi que ce soit sur la façon dont j'élève Henry. Il est en parfaite santé et était très heureux avant sa venue._

_- Vous savez que c'est un mensonge Regina..._

_- Comment ça ?_ » S'énerva-t-elle.

«_- Henry... Il n'allait pas bien depuis la mort de-_

_- N'en parlez pas s'il-vous-plaît._ » Le coupa Regina, sa voix se brisant d'un coup.

«_- Bien, mais il faudra Regina... En parler à un moment... Cela fait des mois qu'on tourne autour du sujet... Et..._ »

Regina ferma les yeux et pris une profonde inspiration :

«_- Je... Je ne peux pas lui en parler, il est vrai que Léopold est mort et je ne peux que me réjouir, il n'était pas son père, ils n'avaient même aucun lien affectif... Cette ordure m'a fait... Et vous savez, je ne vais pas revenir là-dessus, je... Il est devenu toute ma vie, tout pour moi..._ »

Les larmes s'écrasèrent silencieusement sur ses joues pendant quelle fixa le sol.

«_- Je sais Regina..._ »

Il tendit une boite de mouchoir à la femme assise devant lui qui n'arrivait pas à baisser sa garde.

«_- Je vais traîner cette histoire toute ma vie, et Henry est la seule chose qui me maintienne au dessus de tout ça._

_- Peut-être qu'il est temps pour vous... De tourner la page et de faire rentrer une autre personne dans votre vie_ » se risqua l'homme au regard bienveillant.

«-_ Faire rentrer quelqu'un dans ma vie ? Allons soyez sérieux, je ne ressens rien mon cher, je n'ai aucun attachement avec mes partenaires et au lit, c'est le néant depuis... Tout ça...je ne ressent que du dégoût et dès... Qu'ils sont... Comme des animaux avec moi, je ne supporte presque plus leur odeur..._

_- Vous n'éprouvez aucune... excitation à la chose ?_ » Demanda le docteur Hopper.

C'était une première pour Regina d'oser parler de son blocage avec les hommes avec le thérapeute.

«_- Aucune mon cher, j'ai bien essayé de rentrer dans l'état d'esprit de prendre du plaisir, que je cherche ou non à contrôler mon partenaire,mais rien y fait._

_- Et les femmes ?_

_- Vous... Vous vous moquez de moi ?_ » Répliqua Regina.

«_- Pas spécialement, vous ne m'avez pas vraiment parlé de votre sexualité avant ce jour._

_- Je... Je n'y ai jamais réfléchi, je ne pense pas que j'ai une attraction envers les femmes, bien que j'ai eu quelques propositions au cours de ma vie, je n'ai jamais répondu à des avances de ce genre puis je dois, quoi, les compter sur les doigts d'une main..._

_- Vous vous souvenez au moins d'une façon ou d'une autre ? Une situation avec une femme qui vous aurait tenté ?_

_- J'étais une femme mariée mon cher, il était clair pour moi que je ne cherchais aucune aventure, maintenant je trouve le corps d'une femme plus beau que celui d'un homme mais ça ne fait pas de moi... Une lesbienne ou une bisexuelle notoire... Puis nous sommes à Storybrooke, je ne pense pas trouver une partenaire qui..._

_- Pourquoi penser en terme de partenaire sexuel ? Pourquoi vous refusez-vous tout simplement à vivre une histoire d'amour peu importe le sexe de ladite personne... Juste aimer la personne et peut-être vous pourriez trouver quelqu'un qui soit patient avec vous et..._

_- Cette personne n'existe pas, vous lisez trop de romans de gare mon cher. Il est vrai néanmoins qu'à bien chercher je pourrais séduire une femme sans trop de difficultés et après ? J'en fais quoi je la couche dans mon lit et j'attends un miracle ?_

_- Si vous n'êtes pas attiré par elle, ça ne marchera pas, que ce soit sur le plan des sentiments ou du sexe, mais Regina, chacun à une clef dans ce domaine, cherchez là peut-être, non?_ »

La cloche d'un réveil ancien tinta sur le bureau, indiquant la fin de séance.

«-_ Nous avons très bien avancé aujourd'hui Regina, je vous demanderais de réfléchir un peu sur cette conversation décousue, nous avons eu un premier sujet et cela à dévié passablement._ »

Regina le remercia et partie sans trop de cérémonie. Il était l'heure de chercher Henry et elle devait tout d'abord récupérer son précieux secret à la mairie. Elle reçu un message de Sydney lui demandant si elle avait apprécié hautement le "cadeau". Elle répondit laconiquement :

**_#Bien sûr, c'était fort instructif, je vous rappellerais dès que j'aurais le temps._**


	2. Chapitre 2: Eveil

**Tout d'abord, merci de vos reviews, follows et mises en favoris ! Cela nous fait plaisir.  
><strong>

**Pour répondre au guest, tout d'abord merci de ta review, et ensuite nous publierons tous les lundis.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Chapitre 2. Éveil<em>**

Henry fut bougon toute la soirée, évoquant le fait qu'il n'avait pas vu Emma de la semaine et que ça n'était pas juste. Un discours dont il rabattait les oreilles de Regina tout le long du chemin sur le retour jusqu'à leur maison. Elle était inquiète son enfant s'était éloigné d'elle depuis la mort de Léopold, il était persuadé qu'elle l'avait tué ou nuit à ce qu'il considérait comme son père. Bien que la révélation qu'il fut adopté n'est pas remit en cause les choses, Henry regardait parfois Regina comme quelqu'un de maléfique qui cherchait à faire du mal aux personnes autour d'elle. Dans sa tête d'enfant de dix ans, les choses étaient ainsi, il pensait même qu'elle l'avait enlevé à Emma ou convaincu de l'abandonner. Il n'avait pas osé exposer son explication toute logique du haut sa maturité d'enfant, de peur que sa mère rentre dans une colère excessive, même s'il ne l'avait vu qu'une fois sortir de ses gonds.

Regina ne dit rien, elle écoutait à peine les doléances de son fils, absorbé par le fait qu'elle avait en main le pouvoir de se débarrasser d'Emma. Son fils reverrait peut-être sa copie, quand une fois de plus la jeune blonde sera conduite à l'abandonner. Elle cacha sa joie et pris un ton neutre envers Henry :

«-_ Et bien nous verrons comment inclure Emma dans nos vies, pour l'instant je te demanderais de monter te coucher après le repas, demain tu as, me semble-t-il, un examen de mathématiques_. »

L'enfant grogna son mécontentement, une fois de plus sa mère esquivait le sujet « Emma Swan » et préférait s'enfermer dans son étude, sans doute à fomenter quelques complots contre les gens "bien" de cette ville.

Henry s'endormit tôt et Regina déposa un baiser emprunt de tendresse sur le visage de son enfant, il refusait toute étreinte et tout baiser depuis quelques mois et cela arrachait le cœur de la brune de sa poitrine à chaque fois qu'elle essuyait un refus de l'enfant, elle avait fini par abandonner, et forcée de se contenter de cet ultime baiser de bonne nuit déposé sur le front de l'enfant endormis. Ce refus du jeune garçon à lui démontrer de l'affection n'avait qu'envenimé les relations entre Regina et Emma, sans que la blonde ne saisisse les changements ô combien radicaux d'Henry envers sa mère adoptive depuis son arrivée.

* * *

><p>Regina se servit un grand verre d'alcool et bu deux gorgées avant de visionner le reste de la détestable carrière pornographique d'Emma Swan. Elle remit la clef dans le portable et cette fois, cliqua sur le reste des courts métrages, des scènes grossièrement filmées avec des gros plans sur les intimités des acteurs, des sexes mâles surdimensionnés et des gémissements provoqués, tellement peu naturel que c'en était risible. Emma qui semblait tenter de jouer le jeu et de provoquer le mâle en l'aguichant de ses charmes, lui offrant diverses choses qu'un homme est prêt à accepter. Regina grogna de dégoût et zappa une fois de plus le "final" et coupa le son pour éviter les gémissements outrancier de la rousse à l'écran. Elle soupira. Finalement, visionner ces films lui donnait une nausée presque inexplicable.<p>

Elle finit par cliquer sur deux dernières vidéos et là c'était sans conteste un autre contexte : il s'agissait d'un premier petit essai où Emma était en scène avec une autre femme, plutôt brune et assez jolie, les caresses et les jeux sexuels étaient plus doux et plus tendres, on voyait Emma prendre tout son temps pour aider sa partenaire à prendre quelques plaisirs. Le film semblait plus amateur que professionnel et donnait un caractère sincère à la scène filmée. Les baisers s'enchaînaient de tendres à plus passionnés. Regina semblait hypnotisée par la scène, elle sentit son cœur battre et ses joues s'enflammer. Elle réalisa que la suite de ce qu'elle voyait l'intéressait, n'avait-elle jamais vu ce genre de film ? Si bien entendu, elle n'était pas une cruche sortie du couvent, elle avait déjà vu des films pornographiques et qui-plus-est ceux que regardait Léopold en cachette sur son ordinateur. A l'époque, elle avait préféré cela plutôt qu'il la trompe mais avec le temps... Elle avait eu tout à loisir de regretter cette pensée.

Elle était captivée par Emma et son jeu plus agile, elle semblait plus à l'aise dans ce qu'elle faisait. Les joues rougies de sa partenaire trahissaient une orgasme non simulé, elle était donc parvenue à ses fins et puis par la suite un partenaire masculin entra en scène afin, selon les critères du public habituel de ce genre de film, de donner satisfaction à ces dames. Regina se prit à bougonner toute seule devant l'arrivée impromptue de l'élément mâle.

Elle se resservit un verre et visionna le dernier film d'une heure. C'était un porno lesbien où Emma figurait avec visiblement la même partenaire. Des scènes plus passionnelles, des actions plus radicales et l'utilisation de différents jouets sexuels étaient à l'honneur, sans compter quelques pratiques avec des menottes et autres. Emma jouait sur tous les tableaux et semblait comme un poisson dans l'eau. Quand Regina fut à sa troisième scène visionnée, elle se surprit à sentir son corps s'éveiller, visiblement les cris et gémissements toujours exagérés de Miss Swan semblaient avoir l'impact recherché l'excitation sexuelle devint évidente et la sensation oubliée qui va avec finirent par surprendre Regina.

Les joues en feu à nouveau, la main hésitante, elle se laissa aller au bout de la cinquième scène où Emma, attachée par sa partenaire, subissait, avec visiblement un plaisir plus ou moins simulé, les allés-retours d'un phallus d'une proportion raisonnable attaché au bassin de ladite partenaire. Sa main perdue entre ses jambes, ses doigts frottant sur son sexe plus que mouillé, elle perdit la notion du temps et ferma les yeux retenant à peine son souffle. Regina eu un orgasme rapide et assez puissant, elle se tenait à la table tant elle était surprise. Elle referma le clapet de l'ordinateur, totalement éberluée par ce qu'il venait d'arriver. Cela faisait 5 ans qu'elle n'avait plus ressenti cela, son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine comme si elle était la toute jeune fille découvrant le plaisir. Elle rangea rapidement la clef car il était hors de question qu'Henry tombe la dessus. Elle rangea tout aussi vite son étude et se précipita dans sa salle de bain. Elle fit tomber sa jupe et ses sous-vêtements, sa petite culotte dans un état pitoyable et tout ça... A cause, ou grâce..à Emma Swan.

Elle se précipita sous l'eau chaude et pensa que tout cela était dû à la discussion avec son psychiatre, que cet animal lui avait fourré dans la tête des choses de ce genre là, pire elle avait pris un vif plaisir à voir Emma sous cet angle et cela était totalement inacceptable. Elle prit la décision que demain, elle appellerait l'intéressée et lui ferait savoir qu'il était plus que temps pour elle de partir. Et sans doute pour elle de se débarrasser de ces films répugnants.

Pourtant il est une chose que Regina ne pouvait nier, elle avait éprouvé du plaisir et cela avait le don de la détendre totalement. Elle trouva rapidement le sommeil, ce qui était devenu rare depuis cinq ans. Les rêves qui s'en suivirent furent légers et agréables dans un premier temps, puis basculèrent dans un tout autre registre où il était question de cheveux blonds, du regard d'Emma sur elle de façon plus provocante, lui demandant si elle voulait bien quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait jamais à saisir. Bien qu'entièrement nues dans son rêve, il ne se passait rien d'autre que des regards et des sourires niais, qui finirent par éveiller son corps à quelques désirs.

Quand le réveil sonna, la tension était à son maximum et Regina coupa rapidement l'alarme. Elle sentait la moiteur entre ses jambes, elle était en état d'excitation totale et il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour parvenir à nouveau à une extase rapide quoi qu'agréable, le reste des images nocturnes défilant dans sa tête.

* * *

><p>Regina rentra dans son bureau terriblement énervée. Quand Sydney arriva vers dix heures pour lui rappeler sa promesse, elle était à deux doigts de l'écharper sur place. Elle accepta de manger avec lui le midi, et lui proposa alors de prendre un plat au Granny's. Sydney fut surpris, il s'attendait à un restaurant plus luxueux autre que le B&amp;B de Storybrooke. La brune expliqua qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps à lui consacrer et que donc il devrait se contenter de ça ou c'était rien. L'homme fit un sourire sournois et suivit sans rechigner la mairesse pour son repas. Regina, d'ailleurs, ne savait pas trop pourquoi l'idée lui était venue de manger dans cet endroit qu'elle trouvait des plus communs.<p>

Quand Emma fit son entrée vers 12h10 pour manger son habituel plat du midi, elle fut également surprise de croiser le regard de la Mairesse qui la fixait curieusement. Celle-ci fit mine de l'ignorer et continua sa discussion avec Sydney. Emma sourcilla et prit place au comptoir, demandant son menu à la serveuse :

«_- Hey Rub' !_

_- Salut Emma !_

_- Mmhhh tu as du monde ce midi dis donc._

_- Ouais... J'aurais pu m'en passer..._

_- Ah ça fait toujours deux couverts en plus, c'est bien pour le chiffre d'affaire._

_- Oh et bien tant que vous vous battez pas dans mon restaurant... Quoi que ça pourrait aussi augmenter mon chiffre d'affaire.._

_- Ruby..._ » Répondit Emma d'une voix sourde en riant.

Regina de son côté, regardait Emma et Ruby discuter. Les courbes du Shérif se dessinaient dans son esprit, elle savait maintenant ce qui pouvait se cacher sous sa chemise en flanelle et son jean. Perdue une fois de plus dans sa contemplation, elle n'écoutait pas les subtilités de Sydney. Non, rien ne trouvait plus de grâce à son esprit que les gestes d'Emma et ses sourires malencontreusement adressés à Ruby.

«-_ Vous m'écoutez ?_ » Dit Sydney, interloqué par le comportement de Regina.

_«- Oui oui, je vous écoute, et non, je sais ce que j'ai à faire avec ces films ne vous inquiétez pas, ça n'est plus votre affaire._

_- Bien, car je m'étonne que vous n'ayez pas encore fait une bouchée de Miss Swan._ »

Curieusement, l'image qui venait à l'esprit de Regina n'avait rien de gustatif concernant Emma. Elle souriait intérieurement de ses propres analogies. Devenait-elle stupide ? Niaise ? Était-elle en manque au point de se rabattre sur cette poupée Barbie sans style qui mangeait son sandwich avec ses doigts et qui... Les portait à sa bouche. Une fois de plus, le regard de Regina se perdit dans son observation qui n'avait plus rien de discret du Shérif blond. Sydney se retourna pour observer le point de mire de la Mairesse et se questionna en arquant le sourcil :

«- _Mmhh si nous sommes venus pour observer Swan, vous auriez dû me le dire, j'aurais reporté notre dîner._ »

Regina, tirée une fois de plus de sa rêverie, trouvait la présence de Sydney gênante, au final.

«-_ Mon cher, estimez-vous heureux que je vous consacre du temps, je vous paie pour vos services et non pour que vous remplissiez le rôle d'escort-boy, et je ne paye pas en nature les prestations que vous m'offrez, si vous n'êtes pas ravi de la situation, je ne vous retiens pas._ »

Sydney se leva, prit sa veste et lâcha amèrement :

«_- J'espère qu'un jour vous me verrez autrement ma chère, j'ai aussi un minimum d'amour-propre, comptez à ce jour que c'était le dernier service que je vous rendais._

_- Grand bien me fasse Sydney, laissez moi maintenant finir mon repas librement._ » Répliqua froidement Regina.

L'homme soupira et se dirigea droit vers Emma en la fixant. Une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, il s'adressa à elle.

«_- Bon appétit Miss Swan, vous devriez vous estimer heureuse d'avoir tout l'attention de la mairie._ »

Il siffla sa phrase plus qu'il n'articula. Cet homme avait toujours donné l'impression à Emma d'un serpent venimeux et fourbe, elle s'était toujours interrogée sur les relations qu'il entretenait avec Regina et en avait déduit que c'était son homme de paille, un sous-fifre malsain qui entretenait cette réputation d'épouvante qu'inspirait parfois Regina envers ces administrés. Elle haussa les épaules et l'homme parti du restaurant.

Emma porta rapidement ses yeux vers Regina qui la fixait étrangement, son regard semblait totalement perdu, elle semblait prise au dépourvu, comme si elle était en flagrant délit de quelque chose, elle déplia nerveusement le journal et s'y pencha brusquement comme si sa vie en dépendait. La blonde se demanda ce qui se passait, elle était troublée par ce qu'elle voyait dans les yeux de l'autre femme, c'était totalement inhabituel, elle avait l'impression que Regina la déshabillait du regard et c'était vraiment gênant, quoiqu'elle en fut à la fois ravie. Emma resta pensive quelques minutes et chuchota à Ruby :

«_- Hey... Rub'... Tu peux me dire si Regina me regarde ? Discrètement._ »

Ruby hocha la tête et fit mine de regarder Leroy qui venait de rentrer avec un autre comparse et qui se dirigeait vers une table puis elle tourna la tête naturellement pour observer sans se faire remarquer Regina. Celle-ci avait effectivement à nouveau le regard porté sur Emma. La serveuse revint sa hauteur :

«_- Effectivement elle t'observe, enfin observer n'est pas le mot... Elle te fixe littéralement du regard, oserais-je dire, "manger"..._ »

Emma recracha partiellement une frite et sa mayonnaise.

«_- Hey !_ » Dit Ruby. «_ Tu manges vraiment comme ton fils toi, un vrai cochon._ »

Elle s'approcha avec une serviette en papier et essuya le contour de la bouche d'Emma qui avait manqué de s'étouffer. Regina, qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de la scène, ressentit vivement une douleur à l'estomac quand elle vit la serveuse porter ses doigts et ses attentions sur Emma. Elle se leva prestement tout en laissant la somme nécessaire au paiement de son repas et, en arrivant au niveau d'Emma, lui fit un sourire méchant :

«-_ Je ne vous paye pas, Shérif, pour vous faire tripoter par des serveuses. Vous devriez me semble-t-il prendre votre service._ »

Et elle s'en alla, laissant Emma et Ruby totalement estomaquées par son comportement. Un silence gênant se fit, même Leroy avait observé la scène sans comprendre les propos, mais la démarche de Regina lui semblait vraiment inhabituelle.

«_- Euh..._ » fit Emma, « _C'est moi ou y'a un problème avec moi ?_ »

Ruby fronça les sourcils et réprima un rire.

«_- Vraiment ? Je ne sais pas si c'est un problème Emma, mais pour moi elle me donne l'impression et bien... Euh ça va te choquer._

_- Bien dis-moi ce que tu crois Ruby... Aller accouche._

_- Et bien... Je sais pas mais bon elle te fixe, je te touche et elle vient aboyer sur nous... Elle est jalouse pour moi._

_- Quoi ?_ » Dit Emma en descendant de sa chaise et enfilant sa veste.

«_- Ben ouais, je me trompe peut-être, elle aime peut-être juste que tu sois sous ses ordres... Elle aime bien tout contrôler et dominer, tu fais peut-être partie de son cheptel pour elle.._

_- Je suis pas dans ce genre de délire avec Regina, tu le sais bien, je suis pas comme son petit chien nommé Sydney, elle m'aura jamais comme ça..._

_- Ah parce qu'autrement oui ? Si elle t'invite à un rendez-vous galant et qu'elle te sort le grand jeu, tu dis pas non ?_ »

Emma resta perplexe, depuis quand elle parlait de sa sexualité aussi ouvertement avec qui ce soi dans ce bled paumé ?

«_- Faut que... J'y aille_ » fit la blonde, bottant en touche les questions pertinentes de Ruby.

«_- Hey ! Emma tu t'en sortiras pas comme ça ah ah ah ! Fait attention à toi le grand méchant loup va te manger !_

_- Très drôle !_ »

Et elle fila, le sourire aux lèvres. Peut-être que Regina avait des vues sur elle, c'était un peu amusant d'y croire ne serait-ce qu'un midi et un petit instant. Emma se raisonnait assez facilement, pour elle Regina était le prototype de la femme fatale pour des hommes d'un certain standing, un fantasme inaccessible pour tout les autres et elle se comptait dans ces autres qui, selon les idées d'Emma, ne jouaient pas dans la même ligue.

Personne jusqu'alors à Storybrooke ne se doutait de quoi ce soit la concernant, ses deux prétendants mâles à ses pieds, nul n'avait soupçonné que sa sexualité dépassait un peu du cadre du classique. Ruby, semblait plus perspicace et observatrice que la plupart des gens de cette ville, voilà pourquoi elle n'avait rien exclu, c'était là la conclusion d'Emma.

Elle reprit vite ses activités de Shérif l'après-midi, laissant ces histoires sans queue ni tête de coté.

Regina quant à elle, avait de nombreuses réunions et n'avait eu guère le temps de penser à Emma. Pourtant, ses pensées l'emportaient parfois vers le Shérif et elle sentait son ventre se contracter dans un spasme bien révélateur, une sensation oubliée depuis des lustres. Elle fermait alors les yeux et se re-concentrait par la suite sur la vie de la ville.

* * *

><p>Ainsi se passèrent trois jours. Prise dans une routine monotone, Emma nota tout de même que Regina faisait visiblement tout pour l'éviter. Elle lui avait même demandé de conduire leur fils au bus tous les matins, sans la croiser sur le pas de sa porte, Henry déjà prêt l'attendait sur le perron. Elle était un peu déçue de ne pas voir la brune, mais se faisait une raison malgré tout.<p>

Pour Regina, c'était beaucoup plus compliqué. Tout d'abord, elle avait pensé que s'éloigner Emma serait salvateur que son corps et son esprit allaient se calmer. En évitant l'objet de tentation, elle pensait que les choses allaient s'atténuer. Le second jour, elle décida de laisser dans le coffre de la mairie les films, et ainsi de ne pas être tentée de les visionner le soir. Le troisième jour, elle craqua et tenta de tester d'autres films sur des sites pornographiques, mais ce fut sans réel intérêt pour elle. Elle se dégoûtait elle même de céder aussi facilement à ce genre de comportement. Le quatrième jour, elle se rendit chez son médecin pour faire une batterie de test concernant ses hormones, le médecin était surpris et lui demanda si elle voulait un enfant pour faire ce genre de démarche ou noter quelques chose d'anormal. Regina ne répondit pas et demanda simplement à avoir des réponses. A la fin de la semaine, rien ne semblait anormal dans le retour des examens. Une bonne santé générale était tout ce qu'il y avait à noter.

Regina en conclut que c'était purement psychologique et dans ce domaine là, son thérapeute serait vraiment le tout dernier recours qu'elle prendrait, si elle n'arrivait pas gérer la situation elle-même.

Emma, quant à elle, s'inquiétait de ne pas voir son habituelle Némésis. Néanmoins, elle se réjouissait de pouvoir voir Henry plus souvent, tandis que Regina l'observait à travers les rideaux de sa chambre quand la blonde partit pour le Granny's avec son fils, la Mairesse ayant accepté qu'Henry puisse la voir ce week-end.

Il était temps, pensa-t-elle, de passer à l'action et de profiter d'avoir connaissance du passé d'Emma afin d'en tirer profit. Mais elle avait beau retourner la situation dans tous les sens, tout cela semblait toujours la desservir. Déjà la réaction de la Shérif risquait d'être virulente, mais cela ne lui faisait pas peur. D'autre part, le risque que les habitants finissent par lui trouver des excuses pour avoir eu ce métier là dans sa jeunesse serait possible, néanmoins le regard des hommes serait lourd à porter, et curieusement, l'idée que des hommes ou des femmes puissent baver de désirs inappropriés sur Emma ne la remplissait pas de joie, mais elle ressentait plutôt de la gêne et du dégoût. Il lui fallait un autre plan, un plan qui pouvait la servir et qui serait tout à fait utile par la suite. Progressivement, une idée germa dans sa tête. C'était osé, mais pas inutile, loin de là. Elle allait sans doute à jamais être soulagée de beaucoup de choses par cette trouvaille.


	3. Chapitre 3: La proposition

**Merci pour vos reviews, follows et mises en favoris, cela nous fait grandement plaisir ! Merci aussi aux guests, à qui nous n'avons pas pu répondre.  
><strong>

**Nous remercions aussi Baboo qui fut la première Bêta.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapitre 3. La proposition<strong>_

Le dimanche soir, alors qu'Emma ramenait Henry chez lui à dix-huit heures tapantes, elle fut surprise de voir Regina sur le perron à l'attendre.

«-_ Je ne suis pas en retard, j'espère_ » demanda Emma vaguement inquiète de la soudaine présence de la jeune femme.

«_- Du tout Miss Swan, pour une fois vous êtes ponctuelle._

_- Bien, Henry a goûté et fait ses devoirs._

_- Parfait, Miss Swan, je souhaiterais que demain midi vous passiez ici a la maison, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous sur quelques points._

_- Qui sont ?_

_- Diverses choses et je pense que votre présence est absolument requise car il me faudra votre avis sur un certain sujet._

_- Mon avis ?_ »

Emma leva un sourcil indiquant sa suspicion. Regina la fixait étrangement, comme si elle avait une idée terrible derrière la tête.

«_- A demain Miss Swan !_ » Dit la brune en souriant gaiement et refermant la porte devant la blonde intriguée.

La nuit fut difficile pour la Shérif s'imaginant que Regina avait enfin décidé de lui parler de la garde d'Henry et de la manière de procéder pour cela, mais pourquoi cette femme difficile dans le traitement de ce sujet devenait soudainement si arrangeante ? Emma soupçonnait un tour de passe-passe machiavélique comme seulement la Mairesse en avait le secret.

Pour Regina ce fut une toute autre chose, elle regarda le film pour une seconde fois, elle ressentit encore le besoin de satisfaire son désir mais c'était surtout pour se convaincre d'une toute autre chose. La nuit lui fut reposante après une longue douche chaude où elle réfléchit à chaque mot qu'elle allait utiliser le lendemain.

* * *

><p>Quand Emma sonna le lendemain à midi au manoir, elle avait veillé à s'habiller plus correctement qu'à l'habitude, peut-être dans le petit espoir de gagner les bonnes grâces de Regina en étant un soupçon plus présentable. Elle ressentait tout de même une vive inquiétude.<p>

Regina quant à elle n'avait pas quitté le manoir de la matinée, elle avait prévenu son secrétariat qu'elle travaillait chez elle. En vérité elle n'avait rien fait, tel un prédateur tournant dans sa cage, elle attendait Emma. Quand elle entendit celle-ci tambouriner à sa porte, elle était ravie. Elle ouvrit sa porte et fit entrer la blonde. Cette dernière la suivit jusqu'à l'étude de Regina, où elle enleva son manteau qu'elle posa sur une chaise.

«_- Je ne vais pas vous retenir indéfiniment, ma chère, je ne vous propose donc pas de vous mettre à l'aise, je suis sûre que vous ne m'en voudrez pas._ »

Susurra du bout des lèvres Regina, qui était splendide, elle avait mis un chemisier très échancré et on pouvait sentir un parfum onéreux se dégager de sa personne. Emma en avait le tournis, bien que le parfum était léger et non capiteux, il en était obsédant.

«_- Bien_. » Commença la brune.

«_- Je peux m'asseoir tout de même ?_ » Demanda poliment Emma.

«_- Oui, tout de même. Alors voilà ma chère je vais vous demander quelque chose et je ne veux qu'une réponse, un oui ou un non, je ne souhaite pas de diatribe sur le sujet, ni de questions personnelles sur le sujet qui m'amène aujourd'hui._

_- Je vois on est dans un échange égalitaire comme toujours Regina_ » Soupira la jeune femme blonde.

«_- Pour avoir un échange égalitaire, encore faut-il qu'on le soit._

_- Je vous demande pardon ?_

_- Et bien nous ne sommes pas à égalité ma chère, je détiens une chose qui me place définitivement au-dessus de vous quoi vous disiez... Et quoi que vous fassiez._

_- Et bien, je savais vos attitudes aptes à la domination de vos administrés, mais j'aimerais savoir ce qui ferais de moi votre dévouée petit Shérif ?_

_- Je vais vous éclaircir la situation ma chère_. »

Regina tourna alors le pc portable et mis en route le film en question. Le laissant tourner dans un silence de mort. Emma fixa l'écran, son regard était froid et éteint.

«_- Bien, je crois que ça se passe de commentaires, alors je vais vous dire comment ça va se passer. J'ai sur mon bureau deux contrats et l'un ne va pas sans l'autre._ »

Regina évita volontairement le regard d'Emma afin de ne pas avoir un soupçon de regret. Elle attendait des protestations et des pleurs mais rien ne vint. La blonde la regarda froidement, elle aurait pu lire une colère rentrée et un soupçon de profond mépris. Regina déposa un verre d'alcool fort devant Emma.

«_- Alors voilà, je vais vous surprendre, il ne s'agit pas de négocier votre départ de Storybrooke à ce jour._

_- Vous me surprenez, en effet._ » Répondit l'autre femme sur un ton glacial.

«_- Oh pour être surprise, je pense que vous allez avoir votre contant pour aujourd'hui. Donc, disais je voici le premier contrat, je vous le laisse lire._ »

Elle poussa le contrat vers Emma. Celui-ci stipulait une seule chose : le nombre de jour où Emma se rendait disponible dans son après midi pour "tenir compagnie" à Regina. Le contrat était court, sans clause particulière, ni ne stipulait ce que tenir compagnie" voulait dire.

«_- C'est quoi cette blague ?_ » Demanda Emma.

«_- J'imagine que vous voulez des éclaircissements et bien ce contrat vous lie à moi sur une période de six mois, je peux m'en défaire à tout moment, vous aussi, mais vous ne le ferez pas car sinon, je rendrais ce que vous savez public à un moment ou un autre. D'autre part, me tenir compagnie est l'équivalent de ce que vous semblez faire mieux que votre travail de shérif, à savoir me satisfaire sexuellement pendant ces six mois et puis, et bien si nous y prenons plaisir, nous verrons, qui sait à ne plus avoir ce contrat mais... Je pense que j'arriverais rapidement a faire le tour de ce que je veux avec vous sur ce sujet._ »

Emma, qui avait prit le verre d'alcool se disant qu'elle en avait bien besoin en l'instant, manqua de recracher sa gorgée.

«_- Par... Pardon ? Vous voulez coucher avec moi ? Pendant six mois à raison de trois fois par semaine maximum si vous le désirez?_

_- Oui et si vous lisez bien le contrat je me propose de vous rémunérer pour cela. À un prix tout à fait honorable, mais pas la première fois car il me faut tout de même savoir si vous êtes à la hauteur..._ »

Regina esquissa un sourire. Malgré la légère couleur prenant place sur ses joues à sa demande, elle l'était moins qu'Emma qui était rouge écarlate.

«_- Mais... Mais vous êtes totalement malade !_ » Argua Emma, totalement outrée. « _Vous me prenez pour qui ?! Jamais je ne signerais ça ! Jamais !_

_- Asseyez-vous Miss Swan et essayez de raisonner un moment. Ce contrat a un bonus qui est celui de vous octroyer le droit de visite d'Henry deux week-ends par mois et une semaine tout les trois mois, ça me paraît honnête non ?_

_- Vous osez.. Mêler Henry à vos tractations douteuses ? Sérieusement ?_

_- Disons que j'ai pensé que vous aimeriez tirer quelques satisfactions de la situation._ »

Emma tenta de garder tout son calme et d'extraire des pensées cohérentes de son cerveau.

«_- Bon qu'est-ce qui se passe Regina ? Je comprends pas... Pourquoi vouloir coucher avec moi ? Je ne pense pas qu'une maigre carrière dans l'industrie du porno fasse de moi une..._ »

Elle n'arrivait pas dire le mot qui se bloquait dans sa gorge.

«_- J'ai dit pas de questions Miss Swan, ça n'est pas nécessaire, signez et partez faire votre service._ »

Le ton autoritaire de la Mairesse indiquait clairement qu'elle souhaitait que le marché ait lieu rapidement et sans discussion.

«_- Si vous me disiez le fond du problème, je pourrais peut-être vous aider, plutôt que de solliciter des services douteux._

_- Auriez-vous peur de ne pas être à la hauteur ?_

_- Je ne pense pas qu'ici, ce soit moi qui est un problème avec "ça". Cessez d'esquiver la situation, dites-moi pourquoi vous en êtes arrivée à cet extrême..._

_- Êtes-vous choquée parce que vous avez une haute opinion de ma moralité Miss Swan ?_

_- On va dire ça, vous avez élevé Henry avec des valeurs fortes que je partage également, je ne vous voyais donc pas solliciter mes "services" pour ce genre de chose, et encore moins me proposer de me rémunérer pour cela._

_- Oubliez ma demande si cela ne vous convient pas et ça sera tout aussi bien, je vous rassure je ne vous prends pas pour..._

_- Une prostituée?_

_- On peut dire ça, je ne vous ai jamais montré une grande estime mais je n'en suis pas là._

_- C'est un peu trop tard pour dire ça, j'ai bien compris que vous pensiez que je n'allais pas refuser votre marché... Vous vous rendez compte, et si Henry apprend cela ? Vous croyez que vous allez passer pour le héros ? La mère honorable ? Non parce que tous, TOUS sauront que ça viens de vous ! Et vous aurez plus d'ennemis que d'alliés ! Vous me prenez pour une imbécile Regina, mais je sais ce que valent les gens ici et sans doute mieux que vous ! Ce ne sont pas tous des crétins qui me jugeront mal pour avoir, à l'âge de 18 ans, fait une expérience douteuse ! Qui dans cette ville n'en a pas fait ? J'ai aussi en ma possession toutes les infractions des uns et des autres... Jamais, vous entendez, JAMAIS, je vous laisserais me dicter mes faits ou gestes ou me mettre à votre service, vos délires dégueulasses ne sont et ne seront JAMAIS acceptables et c'est pitoyable, je vous croyais mieux que ça Regina !_ »

Emma empoigna son manteau, prête a décoller du manoir plus tôt que prévu.**  
><strong>

«_- Bien alors que proposez-vous Miss Swan ? Comme terme du marché qui puisse un peu m'intéresser ? Qu'ai-je à gagner de vous octroyer du temps avec mon fils_ ? »

Emma ne dit rien et se tourna vers le Maire, elle se rassit dans son siège et la fixa longuement. Regina était décontenancée par la suffisance affichée de la femme en face d'elle, qui semblait loin d'être le prototype de la personne soumise dont elle se figurait, peut-être à raison ou a tord, qu'elle était.

«_- Que voulez-vous, des excuses peut-être ?_ »

Le sourcil de Regina s'arqua sous la question posée.

«_- Ça pourrait être un commencement, mais je préfère émettre une autre demande._ » Répliqua froidement Emma.

«_- Dites toujours..._

_- J'aimerais que... Que nous arrêtions de nous disputer devant et à propos d'Henry, ça le perturbe et je suis fatiguée de cela. Mettons-nous d'accord sur mes droits de visite de façon officielle si vous le souhaitez, ça évitera les fugues et votre envie constante de vérifier si je ne vais pas comploter contre vous, votre paranoïa est usante Regina..._

_- Soit, une autre doléance ?_

_- C'est la seule, j'aimerais bien entendu que nous devenions plus proches et dans un respect mutuel qui pourrait nous conduire à-_

_- Une belle et franche amitié comme avec votre "ami" Killian ?_ »

La brune lui coupa la parole répondant de façon sarcastique tout en fixant son verre sur le bureau. Emma resta interdite devant sa réponse. Elle se mit à rire, incapable de se retenir.

«_- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si drôle..._

_- Non, c'est pathétique... Vraiment, vous êtes jalouse._

_- Jalouse ? Mais vous rêvez ma chère._

_- Ah non, mais quand c'est pas après Neal, c'est Killian ou Ruby, arrêtez s'il-vous-plaît de nier ou parlez-en a votre psy... Franchement Regina..._ »

Emma souffla tout en riant. Comprenant que ça n'avait rien de drôle au final, elle s'arrêta et fixa Regina.

«_- Je suis votre genre hein..._

_- Pardon ?_

_- Votre genre de femme..._

_- Vous divaguez ma chère, vous confondez attrait sexuel et attrait romantique..._

_- Foutaises... Vous ne supportez même pas mes amis hommes._

_- Vos amis ? Vos "amis" rêvent de vous coucher dans leurs lits, vous êtes aveugle ou idiote ? Votre Killian vous déshabille du regard constamment que ça en est gênant... Quand à Neal, il pense sans doute que vous êtes son dû..._ »

Elle était énervée et ne contrôlait plus ce qu'elle disait vraiment. Emma la fixait et penchait la tête, laissant Regina s'enfoncer toute seule, espérant secrètement qu'elle se rende compte toute seule du comique de la situation. Mais ça n'en prenait pas le chemin.

«_- Ok je ne suis pas votre genre, vous êtes juste jalouse comme ça... Par principe._

_- Swan... Je-_

_- Oui non je comprends, je ne suis pas assez bien pour vous, peut-être un coup d'un soir, comme ça... Une expérience._ »

Emma lâcha un sourire triste et commença à croire que c'était peut-être là le fond du problème, finalement.

«_- Je... Je n'ai jamais dit un chose pareille... Vous interprétez mes propos là._

_- N'en demeure pas moins les faits, vous êtes juste jalouse des relations sexuelles que je pourrais avoir, vous fantasmez sur mes prouesses dans le domaine... Mais je ne suis à vos yeux qu'un bout de viande sur un écran à qui on propose une passe..._

_- Je n'ai jamais pensé ça !_ » S'insurgea la Mairesse.

«_- Alors donnez-moi une explication valable !_

_- Je ne... Je n'en ai pas miss Swan, je vous considère... Vraiment, je... C'est moi qui me conduit comme la dernière des dernières mais..._

_- Mais quoi ?!_ » Cria presque Emma, « _Vous vous croyez au-dessus tout le monde ? Killian est mon ami, un ami qui certes a peut-être des sentiments pour moi mais il sait que je ne l'aime pas, je lui ai dit et redit, s'il reste c'est à ses risques et périls, quant à Neal, c'est juste mon ex, je ne lui appartiens en rien et il ne m'aura jamais plus, il a raté sa chance en la matière il y a fort longtemps._

_- Bien ! Autre chose à me dire ?_ » S'énerva à nouveau Regina.

«_- Oui, pour finir aussi, je pourrais vous demandez ce que vous trafiquez avec ce Robin qui vous tourne autour._ »

La question détrôna Regina des grands chevaux sur lesquels elle semblait s'être mise.

«_- Ah ! Je vois, on a rien à me dire ! Alors finalement notre petite expérience sexuelle possible était quoi ? Une expérience pour conclure que vous aimiez ou préfériez un homme ? Une remise en selle après des mois... Années... Sans..._ » Dit Emma sur un ton sarcastique.

Une claque partit, la main de Regina s'abattant sur la joue d'Emma. La jeune femme porta la main à sa joue brûlante et lâcha un rire froid.

«_- Je vois que l'argument final est à la mesure des sentiments que vous me portez._

_- Emma..._ » Soupira Regina.

«_- Ah et maintenant vous m'appelez par mon prénom, décidément... Vous faites tout à l'envers._ »

La blonde sentait les larmes venir, elle pensa qu'il était temps pour elle de s'éclipser... Cette femme la rendrait folle avant la fin de la journée, et ses idées oscillaient entre lui rendre sa claque ou la clouer au sol et lui donner ce qu'elle réclamait. Elle évita sagement le regard de l'autre femme car si elle l'avait croisé, sa colère serait peut-être partie dans la seconde.

«_- Sortez !_ » Hurla Regina, elle aussi au bord des larmes.

Emma haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la porte. La brune tremblait à la fois de rage et de désespoir, elle venait de se ridiculiser devant Emma, pire, passer pour un client de bas-étages qui prenait les femmes pour des objets. Et bien entendu elle détestait cela, devenait-elle pire que Léopold ?

Au dernier moment, elle voulu rattraper Emma, s'excuser, lui demander de remettre à plus tard la conversation. Mais la porte d'entrée claqua et elle resta pétrifiée par l'acte qu'il venait de se jouer. Elle était défaite, Emma avait totalement gardé le contrôle de la situation et l'avait poussée dans ses retranchements, mieux encore elle lui avait offert de s'expliquer et elle avait refusé.

Emma fila à la station, elle maudit Regina une bonne dizaine de fois sur sa route. Elle ne comprenait pas comment cette femme avait osé lui faire une telle proposition, pire elle était secouée aussi par ce passé qui venait de refaire surface. Combien de personnes détenaient ces foutus films ? Henry risquait-il un jour de trouver ces choses là ? Elle n'avait osé demandé le contenu du dossier à Regina et pourtant elle aurait dû. Elle frappa son volant avec le plat de la main d'énervement. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir tenté de voler ces films et les détruire à tout jamais. La maison de production avait demandé une grosse somme qu'Emma, mois après mois, économisait pour racheter ce passé pas très glorieux dont elle n'était pas fière.


	4. Chapitre 4: Docteur Hooper

**Une review ne nous pas apparu lisible, imaginant sans doute que cela avait été écrit dans des conditions extrême dans un bus par moins quarante avec des moufles, nous disons merci quand même, ****(pour le fou rire que ça nous a procuré). **

**Merci à tous de nous laisser des retours, c'est important pour nous de les avoir, et cela nous fait vraiment plaisir que vous preniez quelques minutes de votre temps pour nous dire ce que vous pensez de notre œuvre. **

**Exceptionnellement, nous publierons aussi mercredi, l'épisode de hier nous ayant laissées dubitatives, mais aussi pour fêter l'euphorie des SQers, en espérant ne pas avoir une grosse déception en mars.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapitre 4.<strong>_ _**Docteur Hooper**_

Regina composa rapidement le numéro d'Archibald Hooper, elle était prête à exploser et à faire ce qu'elle tentait de ne pas faire dans des moments de pure détresse. Le thérapeute répondit rapidement, mais au vu des propos précipités et nerveux, se rendit directement chez Regina.

Archibald, cette fois-ci, était celui qui fixait sa tasse de café posée devant lui sur le comptoir. Il avait trouvé la porte ouverte. Regina était retournée à l'évier, l'eau coulait et c'était le seul bruit que l'on entendait.

«- _Regina ?_ » Interrogea-t-il.

Celle-ci ne répondit pas. Il se dirigea vers l'évier et pu voir ce qu'il craignait. Regina faisait se répandre l'eau sur ses avant-bras légèrement cisaillés par les tessons d'un verre qui avait visiblement fini sa course dans l'évier.

«-_ Regina,_ » soupira l'homme, «_ je pense qu'il est temps de nettoyer les plaies._ »

Cela faisait quatre ans qu'il n'avait pas vu une crise de ce genre se produire chez sa patiente. Silencieusement, Regina se dirigea vers sa salle de bain chercher des pansements. Quand elle fut calme à nouveau, elle se servit un café.

«- _Bien, vous allez me raconter ce qui c'est passé._

_- Et bien j'ai eu une violente dispute avec Emma.._ »

L'homme nota qu'elle l'appelait par son prénom mais se contenta d'en prendre bonne note.

«-_ Et, pourquoi ?_

_- Je l'ai blessé et insulté, je lui ai fait une proposition des plus indécente. Voyez, "j'explore", comme vous disiez mes... Possibilités._ »

Elle eut envie de ricaner mais elle savait que ça ne passerait pas si elle faisait cela et que le thérapeute s'en irait si elle prenait un ton arrogant.

«-_ Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi Emma Swan ?_

_- J'ai découvert des choses sur elle._

_- C'est-à-dire ?_

_- C'est personnel._

_- Je pense qu'au point où nous en sommes, vous ne pouvez pas mettre de coté les informations si vous voulez que je vous comprenne un peu._

_- Bien._ » Répondit-elle.

Elle tourna le PC devant lui et mis sur marche le dernier film visualisé. Elle sourit presque à la tête que ferait l'homme devant elle quand il se rendrait compte de la chose. Et effectivement, après avoir remit ses lunettes et froncé les sourcils, il fut outré et reconnu après un moment d'hésitation Emma Swan en pleine action.

«-_ Je... C'est bon... Euh, fermez cela. Comment avez-vous eu ceci en main ?_

_- Et bien je cherchais quelque chose pour la faire partir de Storybrooke, pour que j'ai enfin la paix avec mon fils..._

_- Et vous l'avez fait chanter avec ? Pour la faire partir ?_

_- Non..._

_- Comment ça non ? Ce n'était pas le but de cette pit..manœuvre ?_ » Corrigea-t-il en essayant de garder le dégoût que lui inspirait soudainement la femme face à lui.

La brune soupira et se prit la tête entre les mains.

«-_ Il s'est passé quelque chose, quelque chose que je n'avais pas prévu monsieur Hooper._

_- Quoi donc ?_

_- J'ai apprécié ce que je voyais..._

_- Apprécier, comme ? Aimer ? Vous avez aimé voir Miss Swan dans .. Ce... Film ?_

_- Oui, j'ai ressenti de l'attraction et du désir._

_- Rien de bien grave, le fait de regarder un film porno est une pratique courante dans le pays, sans doute moins importante chez les femmes mais bon..._

_- Je ne suis pas là pour un panel d'une recherche sociologique._ » Soupira Regina.

«-_ Oui oui je comprends bien et alors, bon, cela a provoqué une excitation chez vous d'ordre sexuel ?_

_- Oui._

_- Bien et ça n'est pas grave, c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, vous ne trouvez pas ?_

_- Non._

_- Pourquoi donc, ce n'est pas si grave si c'est une femme, je veux dire vous découvrez peut-être vos goûts en la matière, passé 30 ans... Ça peut arriver et.._

_- Mais ce n'est pas le problème..._

_- Alors... Vous avez regardé d'autres films pornos de ce type ? Histoire de voir ce qu'il se passe ?_

_- Oui_

_- Et ?_

_- Rien, ça ne me fait rien, même ça me dégoûte plus ou moins._

_- Donc..._

_- Oui..._ » Dit-elle en relevant la tête et croisant le regard de son psychologue. «_ Ça n'est qu'avec elle..._

_- Ah... Que les films avec Emma alors._

_- Oui que les films avec Emma Swan, je me fiche même de l'autre partenaire sur l'écran, j'en rêve même la nuit... Ça en devient obsédant, je lui ai donc proposé de coucher avec moi._

_- Bon dieu Regina... Comment ça vous lui avez proposé ?_

_- Oui, je lui ai demandé, et même ai-je offert une rémunération avec... Je vous dégoûte n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Je ne comprends pas... Regina, vous n'avez pas besoin de faire ça..._

_- Allons, vous croyez que si je l'avais invité à un restaurant et compté fleurette avant, cela se serait __mieux __ passé ? N'est-ce pas ainsi que font les hommes, que d'inviter leurs conquêtes moyennant un retour horizontal ?_

_- Je pense que vous avez fait une très grave erreur._

_- Comment ça ?_

_- Emma Swan, contrairement à l'idée que vous en aviez via ces films, est sans doute la personne la plus droite que je connaisse sur bien des points et elle a sûrement une haute opinion de l'amour._

_- Je ne vois pas en quoi son opinion sur l'amour m'intéresserait._

_- Vous devriez si vous voulez ses attentions particulières, je pense qu'elle est en capacité de vous comprendre... C'est totalement glauque votre demande, vous en avez conscience ?_

_- Oui. Je n'ai plus l'habitude d'une relation saine en dehors d'Henry..._

_- Donc vous estimez que vous avez une relation avec Emma ?_

_- Et bien...je ne sais pas, nous sommes des co-parents pour Henry peut-être, je crois que je ne veux pas l'accepter, la rabaisser me paraît plus facile._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Je ne prends même pas de réel plaisir à la chose, je ne veux pas qu'elle rentre dans nos vies._

_- Vous avez peur d'elle ?_

_- Ne soyez pas stupide mon cher, peur de qui ? D'une ex-taularde, d'une actrice porno ?_

- V_ous recommencez Regina... A la dénigrer. Elle fait moins peur ainsi ?_

_- Pourquoi en aurais-je peur ? Elle ne peut pas me prendre Henry._

_- En a-t-elle envie ? Vous l'a-t-elle dit ?_

_- Non._

_- Vous extrapolez donc._

_- Je... J'imagine qu'elle aimerait l'avoir à nouveau oui._

_- Pourquoi vous ne pensez pas qu'elle puisse partager quelque chose avec vous ?_

_- Un enfant ne se partage pas, ça n'est pas un gâteau._

_- L'amour si, Regina... Arrêtez de croire qu'Emma cherche à vous nuire._

_- Pourquoi ? Vous avez une preuve de sa bienveillance à mon égard?_

_- Oui, déjà de ne pas vous avoir mis une droite bien méritée, elle n'a jamais tenté de vous prendre Henry, ça fait plus d'un an qu'elle est là Regina... Un an que vous la rejetez sans cesse et que patiemment elle revient vers vous... Je crains que cette fois-ci vous ayez été trop loin._

_- Vous pensez qu'elle va se venger et tenter quelque chose ?_ » Dit soudainement Regina.

«-_ Je ne pense pas, ça n'est pas son mode de fonctionnement._

_- Elle va faire quoi, alors... ?_

_- Sans doute vous éviter._

_- Grand bien me fasse..._

_- Ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez..._

_- Qu'est-ce que je veux alors ?_

_- Déjà, si elle vous évite vous allez en souffrir, vous ne serez pas heureuse de la situation et votre fils non plus. Quant à ce que vous voulez ? J'ai compris que vous vouliez coucher avec mais moi ce qui m'interpelle c'est votre façon d'y parvenir..._

_- Au moins oui c'est franc, vous pensez que je devrais m'y prendre autrement ?_

_- Je dirais au moins de prendre en compte sa réponse, si vous faisiez les choses correctement._

_- Je la connais déjà sa réponse._

_- Ah bon ?_

_- Oui ça sera __aussi__ un non catégorique, elle n'a aucun désir à mon égard et c'est pour ça que j'ai proposé de la rémunérer, au moins elle y gagnait quelque chose... Mais bon c'est sûr qu'évidement ça n'est pas très estimable pour sa personne mais pour moi... Encore moins._

_- Je vous trouve bien catégorique sur la réponse, vous ne connaissez absolument rien des sentiments qu'Emma peut avoir envers vous._

_- Allons donc, nous revoilà au chapitre des sentiments, vous êtes un romantique mon cher, moi j'ai déjà donné dans la romance, j'y ai gagné une pierre tombale et un mariage atroce, oh oui mon cher... Les sentiments, vous aimeriez peut-être que je vive une love story avec Emma Swan ?_ » Répondit la jeune femme avec véhémence.

«-_ Je ne sais pas si vous arriveriez à vivre ce genre de choses », _réagit l'homme_, « mais j'aimerai au moins que vous agissiez avec honnêteté et franchise l'une envers l'autre et essayiez d'avoir une relation saine, ce qui me semble plus que souhaitable pour votre santé mentale et celle de votre fils ! _»

Le ton était monté et la patience de l'honorable monsieur Hooper semblait prendre terme.

_«- Je sais... Je sais, vous avez sans doute raison. »_ Finit par articuler Regina tout en marchant en rond._ « Que voulez-vous que j'y fasse franchement, je l'ai blessée, elle s'est sentie insultée..._

_- Vous avez eu le courage de passer pour une minable en quête de viande fraîche et non celui de tout simplement vous donnez une chance de plaire à quelqu'un et vous savez pourquoi..._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Vous avez peur de perdre ceux que vous aimez, __de __vous sentir abandonnée, encore, et pire, qu'on abuse de vous, encore, vous avez peur qu'Emma Swan ne soit pas juste un coup de cœur ou un plan cul d'un soir, vous saviez qu'elle n'accepterait pas... Honnêtement vous le saviez... Surtout pas dans ces termes là._ »

Le docteur Hooper saisit son manteau et s'en alla vers la porte. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir utilisé des termes aussi crus ne serait-ce qu'une fois avec ses patients. Il se retourna une dernière fois vers la jeune femme.

«-_ Vous savez Regina, je vous juge pas mais pour une fois... Ne cassez pas tout, je pense que vous avez tout à fait vos chances avec n'importe qui dans cette ville, ne sous-estimez pas Emma, elle est quelqu'un de vraiment de bien et vous auriez tout intérêt à être au moins son amie._

_- Monsieur Hooper, l'amitié est une chose que je ne ressent guère envers elle actuellement... C'est un peu trop animal pour ça..._

_- Alors cherchez en vous pourquoi elle réveille ce coté là et pas une autre._ »

Archibald Hooper quitta le manoir Mills en ayant l'impression de ne pas avoir perdu son temps pour une fois avec Regina. Décidément, Emma était un vrai levier pour elle, enfin elle osait faire des choses, certes totalement stupides, mais elle était à nouveau vulnérable. Il espéra secrètement que Regina trouverait comment rectifier le tir.


	5. Chapitre 5: Une Invitation inattendue

**Merci pour les retours, nous en espérons beaucoup plus ! N****ous vous remercions pour vos encouragements.**

**Voici un chapitre clef ! **

**Note de l'auteur : j'ai voulu respecter au mieux les caractères des personnages, Regina aura toujours un caractère complexe dans toutes mes FF, Emma garde aussi un bon tempérament. Aussi, les chapitres ont été écrits cet été certains pourront croire que j'ai voulu m'inspirer de la série concernant un prénom, mais ce n'est qu'un pur hasard.  
><strong>

**Bonne lecture, et à lundi !  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapitre 5. Une Invitation inattendue<strong>_

Regina ne se sentit pas en état d'aller travailler, il était de tout façon déjà onze heures du matin, et pour une fois dans son mandat obtenu il y a deux ans, elle se fit porter pâle. Que pouvait-elle faire pour rattraper son erreur ? Non, elle ne pouvait pas obtenir quoi que ce soit de charnel avec Emma sans lui fournir la moindre explication. Mais en aurait-elle le courage ? Est-ce que la blonde serait réceptive à son histoire, à son problème ?

De toute façon, comme l'avait dit le docteur Hooper, elle avait été trop loin. Il était temps qu'elle essaye de rectifier son erreur en espérant sur la bienveillance d'Emma pour la pardonner. Elle se dirigea vers son coffre, elle en sorti une clef de serrure, qu'elle tourna plusieurs fois dans sa main et posa nerveusement ses lèvres dessus. Puis elle appela sa secrétaire et donna quelques directives.

De son coté, Emma Swan en était à son troisième café, elle recherchait dans la chaleur du mug un semblant de réconfort, elle ne pouvait parler à personne et surtout pas à sa demi-sœur. Mary-Margareth ne comprendrait pas, et puis comment parler de l'étrange proposition de Regina ? Pendant un court instant, elle s'était posée la question de savoir si elle voulait accepter cette proposition tordue et déraisonnable, pourrait-elle ainsi, ne serait-ce qu'une fois dans sa vie, toucher cette femme, qu'elle trouvait désirable mais qui lui semblait toujours hors d'atteinte ? Et pour plusieurs raisons, Emma Swan n'avait jamais caressé le désir de pouvoir arriver à quoi que ce soit avec Regina Mills, ni sur le plan de l'amitié ni sur celui de toute autre chose. Trop classe, une femme qui n'était pas du même monde que le sien, avec qui elle ne semblait pas pouvoir partager autre chose qu'un fils en commun. Alors non, Emma n'avait jamais osé exprimer quelque chose qui puisse mettre en danger son droit de visite envers son fils et en l'occurrence, il était hors de question de draguer la mère de son fils. Et puis sans doute pour une raison idiote, elle s'était convaincue qu'être hétérosexuelle dans une petite ville du Maine semblait donner une image tout à fait souhaitable. C'était un terrible mensonge mais elle s'en accommoderait, avait-elle pensé à l'époque.

Quand son téléphone vrombit, elle trouva un message écrit de la brune :

_**#Vous trouverez un message sur votre boite mail privée. Merci de lire attentivement ce qui est écrit. R.**  
><em>

Emma plissa les yeux et redoutait le contenu du mail, qu'est-ce que cette femme tordue avait encore en tête, une autre humiliation ? Un autre chantage, une nouvelle proposition poisseuse ? Elle soupira et ouvrit son mail et nerveusement elle tritura le cordon de la souris. Elle pu lire ceci :

_« **Miss Swan,**_

**_Je vous prie d'accepter mes plus humbles excuses, ma proposition a dû vous paraître choquante et insolite, je vous dois également des excuses orales mais pas ici, je n'en serais pas capable pour des raisons que je vous expliciterais plus tard._**

**_Nous avons besoin de parler de beaucoup de choses, de cela mais aussi d'Henry... Je sais que c'est beaucoup demander._**

**_Pour bien faire les choses, de façon correcte, et croyez-moi je ne vais pas réitérer la même erreur, je vous prierais de demander à votre demi-sœur si elle peut prendre notre fils une dizaine de jours à sa garde. Je vous accorde également dix jours de congés exceptionnels, David vous remplacera._**

**_Je vous demanderais de me rejoindre à l'endroit indiqué dans une lettre que ma secrétaire tient à votre disposition dans son bureau._**

**_Si à 17h vous n'avez pas pris ce courrier, elle m'informera que vous ne souhaitez pas me parler, ce que je comprendrais, je vous accorderais tout de même les dix jours de congés comme convenu. Pour ma part je ne suis plus à mon bureau mais à l'endroit indiqué._**

**_Prenez des affaires pour plusieurs jours,_**

_**R.** »_

«_- Mais elle est gonflée !_ » Lâcha Emma seule avec elle-même dans le bureau.

Voilà que Regina l'invitait on ne sait où pendant au moins dix jours. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore ce piège ? Et comprenait-elle bien que l'autre femme voulait la garder sous la main pendant dix jours ? Emma passa sa main nerveusement dans ses cheveux. La brune voulait lui présenter des excuses, mais ça ne devrait pas prendre dix jours. Tout cela lui semblait improbable et si peu commun à Regina comme façon de faire.

Le contenu du mail semblait sincère néanmoins. Elle soupira et prit son manteau, elle alla chez Granny's et en profiter pour envoyer quelques SMS à sa sœur pour qu'elle garde Henry jusqu'à son retour. Bien entendu, MM lui envoya une série de questions auxquelles elle répondit de façon lapidaire, c'était une affaire à régler entre elle et Regina. Mary finit par accepter mais elle ne semblait guère rassurée de ne pas savoir où se rendait Emma. La blonde, qui n'avait jamais eu de famille, ne comprenait pas les questions intrusives et encore moins les comportements surprotecteurs de sa demi-sœur.

Elle soupira et partit du Diner pour aller préparer son sac en s'arrangeant pour esquiver Mary avant son retour de travail. Elle se rendit par la suite directement au secrétariat de Regina.

«_- Bonjour, Madame Mills m'a laissé je crois un courrier._

_- Oui voilà, vos instructions » lui répondit dans un demi sourire la rousse à l'accueil. « Alors voici la lettre et un plan pour vous rendre à l'endroit prévu._

_- Bien merci._

_- Bon courage Miss Swan et ramenez-la nous pas trop énervée_. »

La secrétaire se leva et partie en souriant à Emma comme si elle était dans une quelconque confidence. Cette dernière la rattrapa par le bras.

«_- Si vous savez quelque chose, dites-le moi, c'est quoi ça ?_ » Dit-elle en agitant l'enveloppe jaune.

«_- Et bien le courrier de madame Mills._

- V_ous l'avez lu ?_

_- En partie oui, puisque j'ai dû le rédiger._

_- Et ?_

_- Vous ne savez pas lire Miss Swan ?_

_- Si mais..._

_- Vous n'avez rien à craindre ce sont les coordonnées de la maison secondaire des Mills._

_- Et ça vous fait sourire ?_

_- Oui parce que c'est un privilège rare, je ne crois pas que j'ai vu une personne autre que les Mills y mettre les pieds en 10 ans que je suis à la mairie et au service au préalable de madame Cora Mills, et j'ajouterais surtout pas quelqu'un de votre famille._

_- Super..._ » Fit Emma, qui se demandait si elle n'allait pas se faire égorger par cette famille de sorcières.

«_- Allons, ne soyez pas inquiète, il paraît que c'est un endroit extraordinaire. Amusez-vous bien !_ »

Et la secrétaire partit en laissant sur le pas de la porte Emma et ses instructions. «_- Dans quel putain de merdier je me suis mise_ » murmura-t-elle.

Elle prit sa voiture jaune et regarda l'adresse et le plan indiqué, visiblement le GPS avait beaucoup de mal à trouver l'endroit. C'était un peu plus au nord sur la côte. Emma démarra sa voiture et se rendit à l'endroit indiqué à environ 45 minutes de route de Storybrooke. Elle vit le paysage se dessiner et mit la musique en route au hasard. Encore un piège sans doute, ou peut-être pas, pensa-t-elle, son cerveau ne semblait pas avoir toutes les commandes pour bien analyser les choses.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, Regina se demandait si Emma allait rester, elle avait préparé la chambre d'amis, une parmi les quatre que comptait cette maison. Plutôt moderne, elle avait été entièrement refaite et ne ressemblait en rien à la vieille maison où Regina avait passé ses vacances en étant enfant. Elle ressemblait plus à une maison d'un concept contemporain, avec de grandes baies vitrées qui donnaient sur la plage. Malheureusement, le temps était plutôt mauvais, mais les courses étaient faites, ainsi que le rétablissement de l'électricité.<p>

Elle prit le soin de préparer un repas, Emma arriverait approximativement vers le début de soirée, si elle ne se perdait pas en route. Elle n'avait plus mis les pieds dans cet endroit depuis cinq longues années, pourtant cet lieu était son refuge, le seul endroit où elle se sentait en sécurité, c'est-à-dire éloignée de la ville dont elle avait la charge. Un paradoxe de plus pour Regina Mills.

C'est ce que pensa également, Emma quand elle vit la maison se dessiner au bout du chemin, un bloc blanc et moderne sans réel cachet mais curieusement lumineux avec des arbres mis autour de façon très réfléchie, ce qui donnait au final à l'endroit un peu de charme. La pluie tombait et elle avait dû garer sa voiture à coté de celle de Regina sous un porche un peu plus loin. Elle prit son sac, puisque cela était une invitation. Elle serait d'ailleurs assez claire, hors de question de louer ses services, elle était là pour parler d'Henry tout autre chose était exclue. Elle se l'était répété un bon nombre de fois, si bien que cela lui paraissait stupide. Elle claqua la porte de sa voiture annonçant ainsi sans le savoir sa venue.

Regina, assoupie devant le feu et dans le confort du canapé, sursauta. Elle était à la fois ravie et pétrifiée, la secrétaire n'avait pas appelé. La sonnette retentit. Elle ouvrit à la blonde qui se tenait devant la porte, l'air légèrement paniqué et totalement trempée par la pluie. Bien qu'il n'y avait pas des kilomètres entre le garage et la maison, la quinzaine de marches à monter avait eu raison d'Emma. La brune se poussa et invita cette dernière à rentrer. Celle-ci entra et resta immobile sur le paillasson aillant peur de répandre toute l'eau dans l'entrée.

«_- Vous n'entrez pas ?_ » Demanda d'une voix paisible Regina

«_- Et bien, disons que je suis trempée et que si vous..._ »

Au bref énoncé de son propos, Emma eu soudainement l'impression de dire une mauvaise réplique dans un film au caractère artistique discutable.

«_- Je... J'aimerais que.._. »

Les joues rougissantes, Emma bafouillait ses mots et cherchait en vain le terme "serviette" dans son cerveau.

«_- A vous sécher ? Je vais chercher cela de suite._ » Dit Regina, totalement amusée par la scène.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la maîtresse de maison réapparue avec la serviette espérée et Emma pu se sécher correctement les cheveux, tandis que la brune mit son manteau sur un cintre. Elle essuya le manteau de cuir sachant que l'eau n'était pas vraiment un bon traitement. Son invitée l'observait attentivement, visiblement Regina était intentionnée à son égard et cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille, elle se méfiait de la femme lorsqu'elle était trop gentille, néanmoins les gestes naturels de la rassurèrent, rien ne semblait spécifiquement calculé.

«_- Et bien maintenant que vous voilà... Présentable, souhaitez-vous un verre ?_ »

Emma considéra deux minutes la situation qui lui était offerte, elle pouvait se rétracter et exiger les excuses promises et repartir en courant, ce qui aurait été le plus sage mais elle était curieuse de ce que la brune avait à dire pour expliquer son comportement depuis les dernières heures.

«_- Oui, commençons pas cela._ » Répondit-elle.

«_- Scotch, Cidre, Cognac, vin... Autre ?_

_- Je vous laisse choisir pour moi, tout me va_. »

Emma qui n'aimait en général pas spécialement les alcools forts mais elle n'avait pas peur de suivre Regina sur ce terrain là, son estomac était solide et elle savait boire. Elle s'enfonça dans e canapé. Son jean serré était désagréable sur elle car mouillé par la pluie et cela la mettait mal à l'aise au vu de l'endroit. Regina lui servit un verre de vin, préférant ne pas saouler son convive de suite. La blonde porta le verre à ses lèvres puis commença.

«_- Bien Regina, vous m'avez invité pour quelles raisons ? Bien que vous m'ayez expliqué les grandes lignes sur votre mail._

_- Déjà Miss Swan, je vous remercie d'être venue ici. Je voulais vous présenter mes excuses en personne et à l'oral, j'ai eu un comportement des plus regrettable, je... J'ai perdu le contrôle de moi-même, je peux comprendre que vous m'en teniez rancœur, mais j'espère que vous... Que nous arriverons à faire abstraction, avec le temps de ce... Malheureux épisode._

_- C'est tout ?_ » Coupa la blonde après la tirade de la mairesse.

«_- Non, je peux, veux aussi vous en donner la raison, mais je vais vous demander un peu de patience, car cela m'est assez difficile._

_- Ah. Difficile. Comme il est difficile aussi de s'entendre parler de sa vie passée par une femme qui vous méprise, d'un épisode pas glorieux de sa vie, avez-vous eu idée de ce que j'ai pu ressentir ?_ »

Emma essaya de contenir sa colère mais elle voulait que cette femme comprenne le mal qu'elle avait ressenti.

«_- J'imagine... L'humiliation et l'intrusion... Mais le mépris dont vous parlez... Il n'existe pas non plus Miss Swan._

_- Ah bon ? Alors depuis un an, vous feignez de me rabaisser, de chercher à m'abattre par tous les moyens ? Souvent vous usez de bons mots bien placés pour me faire sentir que je suis une fille de rien, une bâtarde de votre ex-mari, et pour finir vous êtes allée déterrer de vieilles histoires... Ce qui m'étonne Regina, c'est que vous ne l'ayez pas utilisé pour me faire déguerpir mais pour me faire cette "proposition"..._

_- Disons que c'est une façon de vous maintenir à distance, j'ai longtemps cru que vous vouliez m'arracher Henry..._

_- Ça n'a jamais été dans mes intentions, il vous aime même si en ce moment c'est assez tendu._ » Emma prit une longue inspiration puis repris le cours de son idée. «_ Donc difficile disais-je... Oui, l'humiliation, se voir nue sur un écran dix ans après... Vous imaginez même pas, ça fait trois ans que j'essaye de récupérer ces films, je n'ai pas spécialement de honte envers ceux-ci, mais ils sont MON passé et j'aimerais en faire ce que je veux._

_- Je m'en doute. Voyez cette pochette grise sur la table ? Elle est pour vous, et dedans se trouve tout ce que j'ai découvert sur vous. Vous en ferez ce que vous voulez, maintenant ou plus tard, à votre guise._ »

La voix de Regina était peu assurée, elle se sentait très mal par rapport à la situation et craignait qu'à tout moment Emma se rétracte et parte en courant de la maison.

«_- Qui me dit que vous en avez pas un double ? Et puis les avez-vous acheté ? Combien vous dois-je ?_

_- Rien du tout. Oui je les ai acheté, disons que j'ai acheté ça pour le bien être d'Henry et... Le vôtre._

_- Le mien ? Vous vous souciez de mon bien être ? C'est nouveau ? Que vous arrive-t-il ? Je vous trouve bien prévenante à mon égard._

_- Cela vous trouble tant que ça ?_ » Fit Regina dans un demi sourire.

«-_ Non mais... Ne vous méprenez pas, je ne reviendrais pas sur ce que j'ai dit... Je... Je ne coucherais pas avec vous dans ces conditions._

_- Ah... Ce sont les conditions qui sont gênantes ?_ »

Emma se retrouva déstabilisée, elle voulait être plus catégorique mais elle ne le souhaitait pas vraiment non plus. Elle se rappela de la conversation avec Ruby qui l'avait surprise, oui c'était toujours les conditions et non l'idée qui la révoltait.

«_- Je ne vous ai pas fait venir pour ça Emma. Vous permettez que je vous appelle par votre prénom ?_

_- Allons, vous avez déjà laissé tomber, ça vous ressemble pas._ »

Emma ne répondit pas à la question sur l'utilisation de son prénom, elle pensa que Regina tentait de noyer le poisson et que ça n'était pas très utile qu'elle l'appelle ainsi ou autrement, elle s'en fichait.

«_- Disons que je ne pense pas obtenir cela dans un premier temps et là n'est pas le sujet maintenant._

_- Et qu'est-il ?_

_- J'aimerais que vous me racontiez comment vous, Emma Swan, avez-vous pu... Faire ce genre de... Films, est-ce trop demander ?_ »

Emma soupira.

«_- Et bien... Je peux vous raconter, il n'y a rien d'extraordinaire. En prison on rencontre toutes sortes de gens, je venais d'abandonner Henry après mon incarcération, je n'avais nulle part où aller... Alors une connaissance m'a hébergé et puis... Elle connaissait des gens, je n'avais pas d'argent, pas de formation à franchement parler. J'étais très mal aussi, il faut le dire... Je dirais pas que... » Elle prit une autre gorgée d'alcool plus longue cette fois. « … Que je me suis faite entraîner... » Elle reposa le verre sur la table basse. « Disons que j'ai tenté de survivre, Lila... Mon amie, m'a permis de gagner de l'argent rapidement et voilà tout._

_- Qui est Lila ?_ » Demanda Regina, comme si tout le reste était déjà passé à la trappe.

«_- Une amie comme je vous ai dit, Lila je l'ai connu en prison, elle était sympa avec moi, ne me demandait rien, aucun service "étrange". » Le regard d'Emma se fit dur en fixant l'autre femme. « Elle m'a juste demandé de participer aux frais, je venais de rater plusieurs entretiens comme serveuse, alors j'ai finis par céder._

_- Donc une "amie" vous demande de faire des films pornographiques avec elle et vous acceptez, ça ne vous a pas dérangé plus que cela ?_ » Demanda doucement Regina.

«_- Que voulez-vous, j'avais dix-neuf ans, je venais d'abandonner mon fils, j'étais à la rue... J'ai prit l'option que je jugeais la moins risquée au final, que celle de me prostituer ou de faire du deal, j'avais pas envie de retourner en prison ! Voilà tout... Je n'ai pas aimé faire ce job plus qu'un autre, c'est vrai je buvais pendant qu'on faisait... Ça, c'était plus facile... Parfois, mais pas toujours et..._ »

Emma semblait à bout de nerfs, fatiguée de se justifier sur un passé qui lui paraissait surdimensionné face à tout le reste de sa vie, elle voulait oublier tout ça et Regina remuait le couteau dans la plaie. La brune sentait qu'il y avait plus à savoir que ce bout de vie misérable que lui donnait à écouter la femme en face à elle.

_«- Bien, calmez-vous Emma, je ne voulais pas vous... Faire de mal._ »

Instinctivement bien que maladroite, elle tendit la main et la posa sur le bras d'Emma qui tressaillit se recula brusquement.

«_- ...Désolée._ » lâcha la jeune femme brune, surprise de ce qu'elle pourrait ressentir comme un rejet en bon et du forme.

«_- Non c'est moi... Je... Faut me laisser le temps Regina._

_- Allons manger voulez-vous ?_ »

Regina serra les dents de colère, le rejet était une chose qu'elle avait beaucoup de mal à gérer, voire qu'elle n'avait jamais à gérer puisque personne ne lui disait jamais "non". Sauf bien entendu... Emma Swan. Cette dernière se leva et suivit la maîtresse des lieux vers la salle à manger, où le couvert état déjà dressé. Bien que tout paraissait moderne, l'endroit semblait presque chaleureux.

«- _C'est très joli._ » Fit le shérif comme tout commentaire.

«_- Merci, j'ai fait refaire la maison familiale il y a quelques années et je ne regrette pas._

_- Vous avez un goût assez sûre, j'aime beaucoup les baies vitrées._

_- Merci._ » Répondit un peu froidement Regina.

Le repas se passa calmement, les questions d'Emma portaient sur la décoration des lieux, une façon comme une autre de passer sur des sujets plus calme. Elle avait reçu cinq textos de Mary qui s'inquiétait de cette absence brutale. Elle avait fini par ne plus répondre quand sa sœur lui demanda si elle était seule. Regina quant à elle répondait de façon automatique à la blonde, elle n'arrivait pas à penser calmement, arriverait-elle à parler des problèmes avec Emma ? Est-ce qu'Emma était prête à entendre certaines choses ? Elle n'avait jamais parlé de ses soucis personnels et encore moins sur des sujets intimes liés à d'autres choses encore plus personnelles. Deux personnes seulement savaient ce qui c'était passé il y a cinq ans. Emma sentit la brune loin de la conversation, ses réponses froides et dénuées d'un réel intérêt, finirent par l'interroger et elle se sentait attristée par le manque de répondant de la mairesse.

«-_ Bon, je suis désolée Regina._

_- De ?_ » Dit Regina soudainement tiré de sa rêverie.

«_- Tout à l'heure... Je voulais pas paraître froide ou je ne sais quoi, juste que bon... Vous êtes un peu difficile à suivre en ce moment Regina._

_- A suivre ? C'est-à-dire ?_

_- Vous m'avez fait une proposition ce matin des plus odieuses qui m'aient été faites de toute ma vie, me rémunérer pour quelques heures passées au lit avec moi et ensuite, vous m'invitez dans un lieu très personnel et vous voulez échanger avec moi comme si nous étions des amies intimes, comprenez qu'un geste affectueux de votre part m'a paru là d'un coup..._

_- Difficile à croire ? Vous avez beaucoup d'idées sur moi et mes réactions Miss Swan, mais je ne vous en veux pas c'est entièrement ma faute. Je ne devrais pas espérer vous toucher physiquement, je comprends que je dois vous inspirer une sorte de dégoût._ »

Regina se leva pour débarrasser la table, laissant Emma interdite par les propos tenus. Elle se dirigea brusquement vers la cuisine et posa les assiettes sur la table de la cuisine. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, elle avait l'horrible impression que personne ne comprenait quoi que ce soit à ce qu'elle ressentait et elle-même n'arrivait plus à faire le tri. Elle voulait même qu'Emma s'en aille, cette femme lui faisait mal. Le Shérif observa la scène silencieusement avant de se lancer tout de même dans les pas de la Mairesse.

«_- Hey... Hey... Regina, stop de vous braquer comme ça._ »

La main tendue vers Regina, elle s'arrêta sur son bras. Emma prit une respiration comme si les mots commençaient à s'étrangler dans le fond de sa gorge.

«_- Je vous ai vexé tout l'heure, j'en suis désolée... Je voulais pas réagir ainsi et..._ »

Tout en fixant la femme appuyée contre l'îlot central, Emma ne pouvait que constater les ravages de sa réaction.

«_- Regina..._

_- Allez vous asseoir Miss Swan, je vais apporter le dessert..._ »

Emma ne dit rien, s'approcha un peu plus de la jeune femme et mit la main sur l'épaule de Regina qui se figea.

«_- Je n'ai pas du dégoût, j'ai été déçue et surprise voilà tout, que je sois en colère c'est... Normal non ? J'ai aussi besoin de temps pour comprendre ce qui c'est passé... Ok ?_

_- Ok._ » Répondit machinalement la brune.

«_- Allez prendre l'air deux minutes Regina, je vais amener le dessert, j'ai vu que vous aviez une petite véranda..._

_- Bien..je vous y attends._ »

Regina battit en retraite rapidement. Elle n'avait pas du tout envie de croiser le regard d'Emma, elle ne voulait pas de sa pitié. La blonde réfléchissait rapidement, il fallait calmer la situation si elles devaient discuter d'Henry et des droits de visite... Et puis elle était aussi intriguée par Regina avec ses tourments mystérieux et ses propositions insolites. Elle prit un plateau et disposa visiblement deux gâteaux qu'elle avait trouvé dans le frigo et deux verres de scotch.

«_- Voilà..._ » Dit Emma en arrivant.

Elle surprit Regina les yeux rougis, le maquillage remis en place, le masque déjà là... Certaines choses tendaient à ne pas changer.

«-_ Merci pour le service, désolée... Du désagrément._

_- Ne le soyez pas..._ »

Un silence se fit entre les deux femmes qui finirent leur repas, assises toutes les deux sur une chaise regardant la mer visible au loin, le ciel un peu terne et le vent qui balayait le paysage. Le temps était à l'image de leur état d'esprit, incertain et contradictoire. Emma rompit le silence, elle n'aimait pas les ambiances oppressantes.

«_- Et vous avez rénové la maison quand ?_

- _Je ne l'ai pas rénové, je l'ai fait abattre, il y a eu une tempête il y a quelques années, j'ai voulu faire table-rase du passé, rénover à proprement dit l'ancienne maison nous aurait coûté beaucoup plus cher que d'en faire reconstruire une. Je n'ai gardé qu'une partie des fondations de la maison._

_- Il y a des fondations à cette maison ?_

_- Oui... Elles me servent de cave, je vous ferais visiter demain si vous le souhaitez._

_- Avec plaisir, j'ai vu aussi qu'il y a un magnifique jardin à coté_. »

Regina souriait à Emma, d'un sourire assez doux que la jeune femme n'avait jamais vu et qui la troubla quelque peu.

«_- Je vous f__erais __aussi __visiter le jardin, mais pour ce soir je vais vous indiquer votre chambre si vous le voulez bien._ »

* * *

><p>Regina fit découvrir l'étage à Emma, ainsi que la chambre qu'elle lui réservait. Son invitée découvrit une chambre magnifique avec du bois apparent et de la pierre, un luxe assez impressionnant. La salle d'eau était magnifique avec une baie vitrée partiellement cachée par des arbres à l'extérieur, un puits de lumière dirigé vers la baignoire ainsi qu'un parquet fait sans doute dans un bois exotique.<p>

«_- Euh.. Me dites pas que toutes vos chambres d'amis sont comme celle-ci ?_ » Fit Emma totalement déconcertée.

«_- Effectivement, c'est la chambre qui était réservée à ma mère._

_- Sérieusement ? Vous me donnez la chambre de votre mère c'est..._

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle n'est jamais venue et ne viendra jamais ici. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit Emma, normalement il ne manque rien, vous pouvez vous installer tranquillement, si vous vous ennuyez, il y a une télévision en bas et une bibliothèque._

_- J'ai apporté un livre et mon nécessaire... Merci Regina... Ça va aller ?_

_- Oui tout va bien Miss Swan. Dormez bien, vous serez surprise dans une petite heure par un léger bruit, ne vous inquiétez pas c'est le système de sécurité qui se met en route. Ma chambre est en face de la votre si vous avez besoin._

_- D'accord. Merci..._ »

Regina ferma la porte, Emma aurait voulu la retenir pour qu'elle parle un peu plus quitte à écluser la bouteille de scotch, mais elle avait noté la fatigue chez l'autre femme. Il fallait peut-être mieux abandonner la partie pour ce soir, elle allait laisser la brune aller à son rythme.

Elle testa alors le lit il était somptueux, les draps délicieusement doux. Elle s'y glissa en débardeur et shorty en ayant l'impression de jurer un peu avec l'endroit. Elle ouvrit d'un coup les yeux pensant que peut-être il avait des caméras dans la chambre pour sa soit-disant sécurité et après une rapide inspection des lieux, elle constata qu'il n'en avait pas. Elle soupira de soulagement et envoya par acquit de conscience à vingt-trois heures un dernier sms à Mary, en lui disant que tout allait bien et qu'elle parlerait à Henry demain au téléphone. Elle reçu un message laconique qui se traduisait par un « Ok, xo ». Elle s'endormit rapidement après avoir feuilleté un magazine pris au hasard sur la table de nuit sur les fleurs.

Regina eu plus de mal à trouver le sommeil, elle tenta de se plonger dans un dossier de la mairie mais en vain. Elle repensa aux dernières heures passées avec Emma, elles avaient été des plus chaotiques, la blonde avait expressément décrit ses sentiments... De la déception, voilà tout le ressenti d'Emma Swan à son égard. Pour être déçu, il fallait avoir espéré mieux, qu'est-ce qu'Emma s'imaginait ? La brune resta dubitative finalement, peut-être que son invitée avait voulu être gentille et ne pas l'enfoncer. Tant et tant de questions sans réponses tournoyaient dans la tête de Regina mais elle finit par s'endormir, et sa dernière pensée fut pour son petit garçon.


	6. Chapitre 6: Découverte

**On se répète, mais encore merci à tous pour vos reviews qui nous font énormément plaisir, vos follows et vos favoris, tout ça nous met du baume au cœur.  
><strong>

**On vous laisse avec un chapitre un peu plus court que celui de la semaine dernière, mais comme c'est bientôt Noël, on en postera un autre mercredi ! :) **

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Chapitre 6. Découverte<strong>_

Vers sept heures du matin, Emma se réveilla en sursaut, une lumière vive sur le lit la surprit. Elle tourna la tête en bougonnant et vit un panneau au-dessus d'elle qui n'avait pas été tiré, laissant le soleil donner directement sur le lit. Elle n'avait pas vu le bouton à coté de ce dernier pour fermer le panneau, le confort des maisons modernes échappant alors totalement à Emma. Totalement réveillée, elle s'extasia devant la vue qu'elle avait de la baie vitrée et d'un pas tout du long, elle se retrouva en face de la baignoire dans l'autre pièce. Elle écrasa un sourire et se parla à elle-même :

«-_ A nous deux ma belle !_ »

Elle fit couler l'eau, attrapa ce qui semblait être un produit moussant et se débarrassa rapidement de ses vêtements. Se laissant couler dans l'eau chaude, elle ne put retenir un gémissement de contentement. Elle mit ses écouteurs, se laissant bercer par une musique mélodieuse. Elle se prit même à chantonner et ferma les yeux, rêvassant dans son lit de mousse.

* * *

><p>Quand le réveil de Regina sonna, il était 8h30. Elle avait pour habitude de se lever tôt pour s'occuper d'Henry, et s'en voulu de ne pas avoir modifié l'heure de la sonnerie. S'étirant doucement, elle se demanda si son hôte s'était réveillée. Elle se leva et enfila une robe de chambre en satin. Ses gestes étaient rapides et précis. Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, elle n'entendit pas un bruit, en même temps les pièces étaient très bien insonorisées. Elle descendit à l'étage et appuya sur la table de la cuisine où se trouvait une tablette de commande tactile. Elle enleva le dispositif de sécurité et pu voir que son hôte prenait un bain et que les volets des baies vitrées étaient ouverts dans la chambre où se trouvait Emma. Elle pensa donc qu'elle était réveillée. Elle prit alors soin de faire un petit déjeuner copieux et l'installa sur la table de la véranda.<p>

Elle attendit un peu puis ne voyant pas Emma descendre, elle pris la décision de l'appeler, sans succès, elle monta à l'étage sans aucun retour de la part de la blonde. Elle ouvrit délicatement la porte de la chambre d'Emma, et toujours pas de réponse. S'introduisant le plus délicatement possible dans la chambre, elle entendit la voix de son invitée chantonner de la salle de bain. Elle frappa à la porte avec presque autant de succès, et apparut devant Emma qui sursauta dans son bain, tandis que Regina la fixa quelques secondes avant de se retourner vivement.

«_- Hey ! Faut frapper avant d'entrer »_ fit Emma en enlevant ses écouteurs.

_«- Miss Swan, ça fait cinq fois que je vous appelle, je crains que vos écouteurs vous coupent un peu du reste du monde !_

_- Ah... Pardon... Euh oui ?_

_- Le petit déjeuner est prêt... Je vous attends._

_- J'arrive, vous pouvez me passer la serv..._ »

Emma s'arrêtant en cours de demande, réalisant que ça n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée que d'étaler sa nudité devant Regina. Celle-ci se retourna et tout en fixant la blonde dans les yeux, prit délicatement la serviette posée sur un rebord du lavabo et la remit à coté de la baignoire sur un petit meuble prévu à cet effet. Son regard sombre n'avait pas décollé une seule fois de celui d'Emma, la laissant pétrifiée, tandis que Regina finit par faire un sourire amusé, ravie d'avoir terrorisé son invitée. Un bénéfice secondaire sans doute à être comme elle était. Tel un prédateur s'amusant avec sa proie. Mais son sourire s'effaça rapidement une fois dans le couloir, elle pensa qu'elle y avait été un peu fort et qu'une fois de plus elle avait laissé parler ses instincts plutôt que de se contenir devant l'autre femme.

Emma quant à elle, une fois enveloppée dans son drap de bain, avait l'air moins terrorisé qu'à l'instant, elle riait intérieurement des petits jeux de Regina. Décidément, tout était prétexte à jeu de séduction ou de domination chez cette femme, c'était à la fois amusant et inquiétant, selon les enjeux. Elle s'habilla rapidement, laissant ses cheveux sécher librement.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la véranda et pu y voir un petit-déjeuner prêt et digne d'une reine. Regina sirotait son café, déjà prête et habillée. Elle sourit à Emma quand celle-ci s'approcha de la table.

«_- Et bien ma chère, je constate que le petit cygne à survécu !_

_- Oui et il a faim !_ »

Elle se servit son chocolat et goûta différentes viennoiseries qui pour une fois ne ressemblaient ni à une griffe d'ours, ni à des beignets graisseux. Elle fut surprise d'apprécier la légèreté de ces derniers. Regina la regardait du coin de l'œil, légèrement amusée.

«_- Vous vous êtes ruinée pour ce petit déjeuner ?_ » Demanda la bouche pleine l'intéressée.

«_- Oh et bien.._. » Regina reposa sa tasse de café. «_ C'est parce que j'ai l'intention de vous engraisser ma chère..._ »

Emma déglutis difficilement et toujours la bouche à moitié pleine répliqua :

«_- Vous avez un humour ch'péchial vous chavez !_

_- A défaut d'être irrésistible..._ » Plaisanta la brune.

«_- Ch'ais pas dit cha, j'ai dit ch'péchial !_ » Emma manqua de s'étouffer au passage.

«_- Mangez correctement, vous êtes comme votre fils... Décidément, c'est une manie de vous exprimer la bouche pleine._ »

Emma haussa les épaules et continua d'engouffrer divers mets, avant d'engloutir son jus d'orange.

«_- Je vais vous faire visiter vous le voulez bien ?_

_- Oh oui , un peu que je veux !_ »

Et ce fut une balade au début silencieuse, tout d'abord dans le jardin où Emma s'extasia devant le petit bassin, puis sur les différentes fleurs et diverses plantes. Regina expliqua simplement le système de récupération d'eau de pluie, ainsi que son traitement. Le Shérif l'écoutait avec attention et posait des questions assez pertinentes aux yeux de la brune. A sa grande surprise, Emma sut en grande partie nommer les plantes et les arbres du jardin.

«_- Vous vous y connaissez en fleurs ?_ » Demanda la brune, surprise par les connaissances de l'autre femme.

«_- Et bien oui, ça a été ma passion fut un temps..._

_- Et ?_

_- Et bien, j'ai dû abandonner la formation en horticulture que j'avais commencé... Je n'avais plus assez d'argent pour faire ce métier, j'ai dû choisir une activité qui n'avait rien à voir qui consistait à retrouver les gens disparus, il m'arrivait de faire équipe avec un chasseur de prime. J'avais un don pour ça et bon voilà, j'ai aimé faire ça... Puis maintenant, et bien je suis shérif..._

_- Vous auriez voulu continuer votre première passion ?_

_- Bien sûr, peut-être un jour quand je serais à l'âge de la retraite où les gosses courront plus vite que moi et que je vous ne serais plus guère utile..._ » Répondit Emma en souriant.

_«- C'est amusant, je vous voyais passionnée par les armes, les films de cow-boys et les matchs de football américains... Enfin, comme quoi on se fait des idées._

_- Ah je dit pas, j'aime bien les films de cow-boys, par contre je préfère le base-ball..._

_- c'est un bon choix, miss Swan._

_- Emma... Appelle-moi... Emma_ » fit dans un petit sourire gêné la blonde.

«_- Si vous voulez Emma..._ »

Et la suite de la visite fut paisible et agréable, elles s'assirent auprès d'une petite mare où quelques poissons rouges passaient ici et là, le temps était calme, le soleil brillait par accoue mais la lumière était vive et claire. Les rayons du soleil furent emprisonnés dans les cheveux d'Emma quelques instants alors qu'elle jouait avec les poissons sur le rebord de la mare. Regina fut prise dans la vision de ce spectacle, la blonde penchée légèrement, souriante et détendue, la lumière jouant avec ses boucles. La brune ne pouvait que constater la beauté de la jeune femme devant elle, la laissant sans voix et n'osant pas troubler l'instant précieux.

Elle réalisa alors qu'elle avait beaucoup d'a priori sur cette femme, qu'elle côtoyait depuis un an, il lui avait toujours paru plus facile de la juger de façon négative sur ses choix, sur sa façon d'être, alors qu'au fond elle ne le pensait pas vraiment. Elle réalisa le nombre insensé de fois où elle avait maltraité Emma par pure facilité, comme s'il était nécessaire qu'elle ressente une forme de mépris. Un mépris qui lui permettait de maintenir un mur entre elle et la Shérif, une façon de la maintenir à distance tout en la gardant sous une forme de domination factice, dont se défaisait régulièrement Emma, en prenant son contre-pied systématique. Depuis un an, c'était devenu un petit jeu étrange auquel les deux femmes se livraient.

Emma sortit de sa rêverie Regina qui la fixait toujours :

«_- Il y a un problème ? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?_

_- Non non... Du tout_ » Répliqua l'autre femme, prise sur le vif, rougissante comme une jeune fille.

Elle invita Emma à continuer la visite, elle souriait malgré elle, tout cela était très agréable, il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait partagé quoi que ce soi de ce genre avec qui que ce soi. Emma se révélait être d'agréable compagnie, elle-même plus détendue qu'à son arrivée.

La blonde observait également Regina qui semblait détendue quoiqu'elle percevait parfois des moments de gênes et elle mit cela sur les tensions actuelles. Plus elle avançait dans la visite du jardin et des différents systèmes d'exploitation des ressources autour de la maison, plus Emma découvrait également chez Regina des connaissances diverses en ingénierie et en architecture.

«_- Vous avez fait des études dans ces domaines ?_ » Demanda Emma

_«- Effectivement, peu de temps après mon mariage, je me suis formée dans diverses choses, ma mère était contre, elle voulait que je fasse une carrière politique tout en profitant des relations de Léopold._

_- Votre mère n'avait pas l'air tout à fait facile_ », se risqua Emma comme tout commentaire.

«_- Effectivement, et ne l'est toujours pas... »_ Regina pencha la tête et regarda le sol.

_«- Vous n'avez pas l'air de beaucoup être en contact avec elle, je ne l'ai même jamais croisé me semble-t-il._

_- Grand bien vous fasse... Emma, c'est... Une femme compliquée et très franchement, je pense pouvoir dire qu'on a rêvé mieux comme parent._

_- A ce point ?_ » Fit Emma interloquée par la confidence.

Regina continua jusqu'à la véranda et prit une chaise tout en invitant Emma à faire de même. Le regard fixant au loin, cherchant quelques coins illuminés par la mer derrière des arbres.

«- _Ma mère..._ » Repris Regina doucement, la voix rauque toujours légèrement enrouée par l'émotion. «_ Ma mère est un monstre d'égoïsme, qui a tenté de faire de moi sa marionnette pendant longtemps, nous ne nous parlons plus depuis quatre ans. Elle m'a forcé à accepter des choses qui n'auraient jamais être... dues. »_

Une larme silencieuse coula sur sa joue. Emma n'osait plus rien dire devant les confidences de Regina. Que pouvait-elle dire, elle dont la mère l'avait abandonné à son sort au bord d'une route et qui avait à son tour abandonné son propre enfant ? Elle ne se jugeait pas tendrement mais elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais été le genre de mère que tentait de lui décrire Regina.


	7. Chapitre 7: Cora Mills

**Joyeuses fêtes à la communauté SQ et à nos lecteurs ! Notre seule demande au Papa Noël c'est plus de reviews ! **

**On espère aussi un miracle en Mars qui sait ! **

**En attendant nos meilleures pensées et des bisous baveux s'il y en a qui en veulent !  
><strong>

**Bonne lecture, **

**Ambre Edwards et Mash.**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapitre 7. Cora Mills<strong>_

Emma fixait de biais Regina qui se livrait. Elle n'avait pas du tout envie de l'interrompre, l'instant était fort et elle savait que la Maire venait de donner à leur relation une toute autre ampleur. Elles devenaient intimes et c'était plus que ce qu'Emma aurait jamais souhaité de la part de Regina, une relation sincère et basé sur l'échange. Tout au plus espérait-elle parler d'Henry et recevoir des excuses concrètes et franches, mais visiblement Regina voulait lui en donner plus et elle était tout à fait d'accord pour avoir des réponses à ses nombreuses questions concernant cette femme qui lui paraissait toujours mystérieuse, hautaine et inaccessible.

_«- Ma mère, miss Swan... M'a forcé à épouser votre père pour que j'épouse sa propre soif de pouvoir, ma mère n'a jamais été guidée par autre chose que l'envie de plus de pouvoir, plus d'argent, plus de renommée... Certains la qualifiaient d'ambitieuse et de brillante... Moi je connais l'autre visage de Cora Mills... Un visage d'une rare laideur et croyez-moi, j'ai aimé ma mère autant que j'ai pu... Pour lui plaire, j'ai accepté sans rechigner un mariage avec un homme qui était de 36 ans mon aîné, un mariage sans amour juste pour me faire aimer de ma mère..._

_- Croyez que j'en suis désolée_ » lâcha Emma se sentant tout d'un coup consterné par les actions de son père, même si elle ne l'avait jamais connu.

«_- Ce n'est pas de votre faute Emma » fit Regina la voix à peine audible. « Tout cela est la faute de nos parents, j'ai découvert bien des choses après tout ça... Et bien pire encore._ »

Regina se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine, suivit d'Emma l'heure avait tourné et il était temps de déjeuner. Le téléphone de la brune vrombit d'un message de son fils lui demandant où elle était.

«_- Ah, Henry s'inquiète de savoir où je suis partie..._ »

Elle sourit et répondit à son fils qu'elle était avec Emma et que tout allait bien, qu'elles discutaient.

«_- Mmhh je dois aussi l'appeler cet après-midi pour savoir comment ça se passe avec Mary._

_- Je viens de lui dire que vous étiez ici._

_- Hein...quoi... ?_ » Dit Emma

«_- Un problème avec cela ?_ » Demanda Regina en arquant le sourcil.

«_- Non euh... Juste que j'ai pas dit où j'allais à Mary, elle va me faire une crise..._ » Emma soupira.

«_- Ah bon ?_ » Fit la brune, surprise.

«_- Ouais... C'est pas une sœur que j'ai, c'est une vrai mère poule, elle en est étouffante, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir une famille..._

_- Miss Swan, nous sommes absentes toutes les deux de la ville, vous ne croyez pas qu'ils auraient fait le rapprochement ? Sachant qui plus est que nous avons laissé Henry derrière nous._

_- Ça va jaser..._ » Répondit Emma en souriant.

«_- Et bien si ça occupe leur petite vie monotone..._ » Rétorqua sarcastiquement Regina.

«_- Vous n'aimez pas beaucoup les gens, n'est-ce pas ?_ » Fit Emma.

Regina haussa les épaules pour toute réponse, la nature humaine n'étant plus vraiment une surprise pour elle dans bien des domaines. Elle proposa quelques sandwichs et plats froids pour le midi, Emma n'avait pas spécialement faim et Regina semblait vouloir continuer sa conversation.

«_- Et si on mangeait dans les dunes ?_ » Demanda Emma.

Regina fit une moue dubitative.

«_- Aller, je suis sûre que vous ne l'avez jamais fait ! Ça sera l'occasion et en plus il n'y a quasi pas de vent aujourd'hui_

_- Vous êtes bien optimiste ! Les grains de sable sont peu appréciés dans les sandwichs._

_- Oh arrêtez de faire votre mauvaise tête ! Faisons cela on pourra continuer à discuter._ »

Emma fit son plus joli sourire comme pour finir son argumentation. Regina céda en levant les yeux au ciel, devant la posture enfantine de la jeune femme.

Un panier fut vite remplit, Emma rajouta une bouteille de vin, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire réagir Regina.

«- _S'enivrer sur la plage, c'est vraiment le programme ?_ » Demanda Regina.

«_- On va se lâcher un peu ouais, puisqu'on est en vacances, on va profiter du léger soleil qu'il y a, et on n'est pas obligée de tout boire non plus !_ » Dit en souriant Emma.

La quête de l'endroit idéal fut difficile, chacune avait enfilé un jean et un t-shirt, Regina préférant encore porter un pull supplémentaire. Elle avait comme toujours l'air de sortir d'un catalogue de mode, tandis qu'Emma avait mis un débardeur plutôt large et dénué de charmes. La blonde finit par trouver un creux entre trois buttes de sable, l'endroit avait l'air agréable et paisible. Elles s'installèrent donc pour ce pique-nique improvisé. Elles réalisèrent qu'elles n'avaient aucun mal à se parler sans se fâcher et qu'elles avaient une compréhension assez naturelle des attentes de l'autre sur des sujets basiques. Emma était prévenante et Regina organisée, l'une parant les manquements de l'autre. Une personne étrangère à la situation aurait pu croire que ces deux personnes se connaissaient depuis très longtemps et aurait pu se poser des questions sur leur relation, si une certaine distance physique n'était pas opérée assez souvent. Elles étaient inconscientes de leur ballet de gestes et de paroles, les mouettes qui les observaient semblaient insensibles à cette étrange synergie qui régnait entre les deux femmes.

Une fois installées, elles partagèrent leur repas, Emma faisant le service. Cette dernière jugea bon de reprendre la conversation à un moment assez paisible tandis que le soleil semblait jouer avec les nuages.

«_- Alors nous en étions à votre mère, une drôle de femme, la mienne je ne l'ai pas connu du tout, » fit Emma, « elle m'a abandonné et j'ai été élevée dans le système, j'ai fait mes premiers pas dans un foyer d'accueil avec d'autres enfants tout comme moi..._

_- Cela n'a pas dû être facile pour vous j'imagine bien._

_- Oh non, vous imaginez pas ce que c'est de voir les autres enfants partir et se faire adopter, ou ne pas pouvoir rester dans une famille d'accueil parce que subitement vous êtes l'enfant de trop. Non, vous n'imaginez pas tout ça Regina comme je n'imagine pas avoir une mère maltraitante. La seule chose qu'on peut dire... C'est que ça nous a pas aidées, qu'on en est ou pas. Au final, je crois qu'on est tout seul au monde qu'on le veuille ou non._

_- Vous avez une vision bien sinistre mais je crois que je suis assez d'accord avec cela._ »

Et elle burent ainsi leur premier verre à la gloire de leurs mères.

«_- Vous savez si elle est au moins vivante ?_ » Demanda Regina.

«_ Mmmh j'ai fait quelques recherches fut un temps, et je n'en sais toujours rien, visiblement personne ne souhaite me dire qui a fréquenté ou non mon père en dehors de sa première femme et vous. Je pense que des personnes le savent à Storybrooke mais qu'elles ont soit peur de vous soit de l'avocat de Léopold, ou ne souhaitent pas faire de peine à Mary._

_- Peut être..._ » Fit pensivement Regina.

«_- Regina... Vous ne le sauriez pas vous ?_

_- Je vous l'aurait dit Emma, je vous le promets_ » Répondit-elle en fixant dans les yeux la jeune femme.

«_- D'accord_ », fit doucement Emma. Elle sentait qu'effectivement la femme assise à coté d'elle ne savait pas qui était sa mère. «_ Henry a bien de la chance._ » Reprit-elle après quelques minutes de silence.

Elle s'était allongée et fixait le ciel, les bras repliés sous sa tête. Regina ne dit rien sur le moment, les bras autour de ses genoux, fixant l'horizon.

«-_ Je ne sais pas_ » Dit-elle.

«_- Moi je le sais, il n'a pas été malheureux, vraiment, je pense par contre qu'il se pose beaucoup de questions et tente d'y répondre tout seul..._

_- Je sais..._ »

Regina tourna la tête vers Emma et la fixa de biais. La blonde avait fermé les yeux et son corps était détendu sur la couverture. Bien que le sujet entamé ne s'y prêtait pas vraiment, les pensées de Regina se mirent à nouveau à s'égarer sur des envies soudaines de caresser la peau d'Emma et d'enlever ses habits, de sentir le grain de sa peau sous ses doigts. La brune tourna alors la tête, elle ferma les yeux, il fallait qu'elle ait le contrôle, c'était absolument nécessaire pour ne pas s'embrouiller l'esprit. Elle se mit à respirer calmement et compta à rebours dans sa tête, en partant de 50, se promettant qu'une fois arrivée à 1, ses idées seraient claires.

«- _Vous en avez envie ?_ » Fit Emma tout d'un coup.

Soudainement interrompue dans son décompte, Regina se tourna vers elle, totalement déstabilisée.

«_- De... De quoi ?_

_- Du sandwich !_ »

Même sandwich que tendait Emma depuis quelques minutes. Regina hocha la tête et prit celui-ci, silencieusement.

«_- Mmmh nous en étions au chapitre des mères..._ » fit Emma.

«_- La vôtre donc ne vous a pas mené la vie facile si j'ai bien compris._ »

Emma était prête à rien ne lâcher des confidences de Regina, elle était curieuse de comment cette femme qui était là, assise paisiblement à coté d'elle, calme et parfaitement désirable, pouvait parfois faire des actions douteuses et paraître aussi froide tout en utilisant des stratégies de séduction très poussées voire excessives.

«_- Ma vie vous passionne Miss Swan ?_ » Demanda tout d'un coup plus froidement Regina

«_- Euh... Emma on avait dit hein... Et bien, je m'intéresse à votre vie oui, nous avions commencé à échanger, pourquoi ne pas aller jusqu'au bout alors ?_

_- Vous avez raison._ » Dit Regina, mâchant doucement son sandwich sans grande conviction.

«-_ Mais vous sentez pas obligée, je ne veux pas vous forcer à quoi que ce soi..._ »

Emma referma les yeux et prit une tige d'herbe dans sa bouche. Le soleil était doux, elles avaient déjà bu trois verres de vin chacune, la tête ne tournait pas encore, chacune restant un peu en retrait sur son coin de couverture posée sur le sable.

«_- Ma mère est souvent intervenue dans ma vie, ce qui l'intéressait c'était de la contrôler, je ne suis pas son enfant, je suis son jouet pour accéder à des choses qu'elle n'a jamais pu avoir une espèce de revanche personnelle sur la vie et les choses... Ma mère n'a été que rarement affectueuse avec moi durant toute mon enfance, à l'inverse de mon père. Il était un homme gentil, bon et attentionné... Mais... Il est décédé trop tôt, il n'a pas pu vraiment être là... Dans les moments cruciaux de ma vie par la suite..._

_- Ça vient d'où cette sinistre soif de pouvoir et tout ce que vous me racontez ?_ »

Regina fut prise d'un rire nerveux ce qui interloqua Emma.

«_- C'est si drôle que ça ?_ » La jeune femme se redressait sur ses coudes.

«_- Oh non_ » fit Regina en secouant la tête.

Elle reprit une respiration et se servit un autre verre.

«_- Ma chère, cette histoire de revanche remonte à bien plus loin que vous le pensez. Je vais vous faire la version courte. Nos familles se côtoient depuis quelques temps déjà, ça été tout de suite une histoire sinistre comme vous dites. Mon père était l'héritier d'une fortune assez ancienne regroupant quelques banques et assurances et ma mère l'a épousé après avoir ourdit sa propre rencontre « fortuite » avec lui.._

_- Je vais avoir le droit à un court d'histoire ?_ » Dit Emma avec une moue amusée tout en écoutant Regina.

«-_ Vous souriez ma chère, mais "l'histoire" est loin d'être drôle, hélas. Les Mills avaient quelques moulins ici et là, mais la tenue déplorable des comptes par mon grand-père a fait que ma mère a perdu un bon nombre de ceux-ci. Votre grand-père et votre arrière-grand-père ont racheté au fur et à mesure tout les moulins et les ont abattus en promettant de les moderniser, mais c'était un mensonge et à force, les choses se sont encore plus envenimées._

_- Pourquoi cet acharnement ? Ça n'a pas l'air d'être qu'une histoire de gros sous..._ » fit Emma en soulevant un sourcil.

«_- Parce que ma famille a aussi spolié la vôtre de ses biens, il y a des siècles de ça. Ça fait des générations que ça se passe ainsi... La maison que vous voyez derrière vous, les fondations ont été sûrement posées par un ancêtre à vous et à Mary._

_- Ah ouah... Ok_ »

Emma se retrouvait du coup avec une foule d'informations sur sa famille, elle qui se croyait sans racines, la voilà qui trouvait tout d'un coup le dossier un peu lourd.

«_- Ma mère a très bien connu votre père et votre grand-mère, elle était la fille du pauvre meunier devenu sans le sous, ma mère avait un atout pour elle qui était sa beauté. Léopold a longtemps hésité entre la mère de Mary et la mienne, puis il a choisi le meilleur parti._

_- Ah ok je vois... C'est pire que Dallas dites donc._

_- C'est pire Emma, c'est tout à fait ça mais en pire... » fit Regina en fixant le sable à ses pieds, jetant des petits cailloux devant elle. « Alors bien entendu tout ça je ne l'ai appris que plus tard, nos finances n'allant pas très bien, ma mère m'a mis dans les pattes de Léopold Blanchard qui venait de perdre sa bien-aimée femme, je n'ai été qu'un pion dans cette histoire. Elle m'a fait tout une histoire pour que j'accepte ce mariage, me disant que de toute façon il allait mourir avant moi et que j'aurais une grande fortune à mes pieds. Et puis si je voulais continuer mes études d'architecte et continuer de voyager à mon gré, j'avais tout intérêt à me plier à tout ça. Mon père venait de décéder, je venais d'hériter de la plus grande partie de ses biens. Il avait écarté ma mère de beaucoup de choses et avait stipulé dans un acte notarié qu'il n'était pas très loin de demander le divorce. Son avocat l'a représenté jusqu'au bout en protégeant mes biens et voilà, ma mère m'en a voulu pour cela alors que je n'y étais pour rien._ »

Regina arrêta brusquement son récit en observant Emma, mâchouillant toujours son herbe et écoutant, les yeux fermés, le discours de la brune, imaginant des gens riches et fortunés se livrant une guerre pathétique sous couvert de rancunes vielles de plusieurs siècles, Regina et Mary baignant là-dedans. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait remercier le sort de l'avoir épargné de vivre dans ce milieu qui semblait tout sauf apaisant et serein.

Regina quant à elle, crue que le temps s'était figé, voyant comment se tenait Emma, elle lui rappelait soudainement quelqu'un qu'elle avait presque oublié avec le temps. Elle eu envie de pleurer mais elle n'en fit rien.

«_- Et c'est passé quoi alors ?_ » Questionna Emma ouvrant un œil curieux sur Regina qui était tout d'un coup bien silencieuse.

Regina détourna le regard et se demanda si elle allait vraiment lui parler de tout ce qu'avait fait sa mère, peut-être qu'il n'était pas souhaitable de parler à "l'ennemi" de ce genre de choses, puis elle ricana intérieurement... Oh oui mère la détesterait pour ça... Alors elle continua son récit :

«_- Et bien avant d'épouser votre père, j'ai connu un jeune homme, j'avais dix-huit ans et lui à peine vingt-et-un, nous étions épris l'un de l'autre vraiment fortement, il travaillait pour les écuries où je prenais mes cours d'équitation... Il s'appelait Daniel, il était doux et gentil, il était tout pour moi et inversement, un coup de foudre si vous voulez... C'était il y a longtemps. Nous nous aimions vraiment et ma mère a appris cette histoire grâce à Mary Margareth votre sœur..._

_- Comment ça ?_ » Fit Emma choquée par la révélation.

«_- Oh ne soyez pas surprise, Mary ne sait pas garder un secret pour elle, elle prenait aussi des cours d'équitation et n'était pas très douée, alors Daniel et moi lui donnions des cours supplémentaires et nous l'emmenions en balade avec nous, elle a vite compris du haut de ses 9 ans que nous n'étions pas que des simples amis. Ma mère avait déjà arrangé mon mariage avec Léopold qui me trouvait à son goût, vous pensez, un homme de plus de 50 ans qui va mettre dans son lit une très jeune femme... Je ne savais pas encore vraiment tout cela._

_- C'est vraiment dégueulasse_ » Dit Emma pour tout commentaire.

«_- Alors ma mère..._ » La voix de Regina changea doucement pour devenir à peine audible et Emma se redressa pour mieux l'écouter. «_ Ma mère... Elle a proposé aux parents de Daniel de lui payer des études dans une faculté dans un autre état, loin et très onéreuses. Daniel a cru que ça venait de moi... Que je voulais me débarrasser de lui... Et il est parti... Une semaine après, après avoir supplié ses parents de me donner son numéro de téléphone, je me suis expliquée... Il allait revenir quand... Il... A fait un arrêt cardiaque..._

_- A son âge ?_

_- Oui..._ » Fit Regina, des larmes commençaient à couler doucement sur ses joues, «_ il avait une déformation cardiaque et nous ne le savions pas. Il est mort avant qu'on puisse faire quoi ce soit._

_- Je... Je suis désolée Regina_ » dit Emma en passant sa main dans son dos pour la réconforter doucement.

Regina ferma les yeux et se concentra sur la sensation de la main contre son dos qui l'apaisait doucement.

«_- J'ai aussi perdu quelqu'un auquel je tenais_ » fit Emma hésitante, ne sachant si c'était le bon moment d'enchaîner sur sa propre histoire.

Regina se tourna vers elle légèrement, visiblement intéressée par ce que la blonde pouvait raconter.


	8. Chapitre 8: Lila Reed

**Bonjour à toutes (et tous ?) ! Nous espérons que le Papa Noël a été sympa avec vous, et si ça n'est pas le cas, alors voici le chapitre du jour !**

**Nous tenons une fois de plus à préciser que le chapitre a été écrit cet été, donc que toute ressemblance avec un nom de la série est due a un pur hasard.**

**note de l'auteur : Petit a petit Regina et Emma échangent avec l'autre, il y a des choses qui doivent être dites avant l'ultime rapprochement, le passé est aussi la charnière nécessaire à ce rapprochement.**

**Nous voulons aussi remercier Summerspell qui prend le temps de nous laisser une review à chaque chapitre, ainsi que tous les autres, dont les guests, qui ont prit le temps avec les fêtes de déposer un petit mot.**

**Bonne année, et bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapitre 8. Lila Reed<strong>_

Alors Emma se releva pour mieux s'asseoir en tailleur, elle décida de regarder droit devant elle, elle se demandait dans quelle mesure Regina allait traiter ce qu'elle allait raconter mais, comme le jeu était de se confier visiblement, il fallait peut-être bien en passer par là. Bien qu'hésitante, elle commença alors à son tour son histoire.

«_- Je crois que je vous ai déjà parlé de Lila..._

_- Effectivement_ » répliqua un peu sèchement Regina.

Emma nota le ton et sourit devant la jalousie incontrôlable de la brune, elle fit un sourire entendu à celle-ci, qui prise en flagrant délit d'indélicatesse, fit mine de tourner la tête vers le panier et saisir ce qui semblait être un fruit.

_«- Alors, » _continua Emma,_ « j'ai connu Lila en prison, je venais d'apprendre que grâce à Neal, j'allais écoper de deux ans, mais surtout que j'étais enceinte. J'étais atterrée... Complètement paniquée, et c'est alors que j'ai fait la connaissance de Lila Reed, ou du moins se faisait-elle appeler comme ça. Elle m'a apporté son aide et son amitié tout le long de son incarcération, elle n'a jamais été enfin... Ma petite amie, comme vous l'avez peut-être cru, juste une bonne amie... Pas que j'aurais pas voulu... Mais elle m'aimait pas comme ça..._ »

Regina continua de prendre un air détaché tout en mangeant sa pomme et s'efforça d'avoir l'air le plus neutre qu'elle pouvait produire.

«_- Et j'étais loin de me connaître sur ce point, donc bref... Nous avons été en contact même après qu'elle soit sortie, avant moi, elle a été mon point de chute après l'abandon d'Henry... Je suis restée de longs mois prostrée et elle a été une amie incroyable pour moi à ce moment là. Mais elle avait du mal à trouver un emploi pour diverses raisons et elle avait un petit-ami qui était un vrai fléau... Je n'ai pas pu faire grand chose pour l'aider, alors quand elle m'a demandé de faire des films comme ceux que vous avez vu... Au début j'ai refusé, elle m'a dit que ça se passerait bien et que Sean ne connaissait que des gens bien dans ce métier là... Au bout de deux mois, l'argent partait vite, on buvait, on sortait beaucoup... Je voulais oublier l'abandon de mon fils et plus ça allait et plus nous étions en difficulté, alors un soir, j'ai cédé... J'ai fait des putains de films... On avait du coup pu manger et payer un appartement. Puis j'ai vu Lila s'injecter un soir de la drogue, alors j'ai compris... A quoi servait Sean dans sa vie... Il lui donnait toutes sorte de drogues, il m'en a proposé... Et j'ai refusé, on a fait quelques films et les producteurs m'ont demandé si je voulais tourner plutôt des films avec des femmes... J'ai accepté parce que j'ai fini par comprendre que ça me choquait pas du tout et que même... Enfin ça faisait partie de moi._ »

Emma se resservit un verre et l'avala d'un trait. Elle ferma les yeux et continua son récit sous le regard attentif de Regina.

«_- J'ai signé un contrat incluant que Lila serait ma partenaire dans un film et ça a fortement déplu à Sean qui jalousait notre amitié... Un soir, Lila était défoncée et moi totalement ivre... On a couché ensemble, après quelques heures de tournage, ça avait fini par nous échauffer peut-être, je ne sais pas... Enfin Sean est rentré et a vu ça... Il m'a foutu dehors... J'avais heureusement de l'argent et je me suis débrouillée pendant quelques jours... C'est moins romantique que votre histoire, mais j'aimais Lila autant que je pouvais après Neal, c'était difficile d'avoir des relations amoureuses, j'étais comme..._

_- Anesthésiée_ » dit Regina en finissant la phrase d'Emma.

«_- Ouais j'étais comme tu dis... Et je... Et bien, elle est morte d'une overdose dans sa chambre d'hôtel, une belle chambre d'hôtel avec suite et quant à Sean il a déguerpit. Les flics sont venus et n'ont pas cherché ses parents, ils en avaient rien à foutre, alors je les ai trouvé à leur place et elle a pu être enterré dignement. Il y avait un type avec les flics le jour où je leur ai dit qu'ils étaient qu'une bande de guignols qui s'étaient même pas donné la peine de chercher des informations à la prison, il s'appelait August Booth, il a vite repéré mes talents de détective et m'a proposé un job avec lui. Il ne m'a pas posé de questions sur mon passé et c'était bien comme ça. J'ai pu gagner ma vie plus "honorablement" et voilà..._

_- Et votre passion pour les fleurs ? Ça vient d'où ?_ »

Regina avait conscience qu'elle changeait tout d'un coup de conversation, cherchant à cacher son bouleversement face aux confidences de la blonde.

«_- C'était en prison, il y avait une petite serre où on pouvait cultiver des choses, enfin c'est ainsi que j'ai pu apprendre quelques trucs, mais c'était loin d'être la meilleure des formations, j'ai tenté par la suite de continuer pendant que j'étais chez Lila mais... C'était trop cher pour se spécialiser, j'ai continué à apprendre comme ça... Mais je n'ai pas de diplôme ou quoi ce soit... Je me plaint pas, je m'en suis bien tirée, j'ai connu d'autres gosses comme moi qui eux n'ont pas dépassé leur vingt-cinq ans._

_- Et bien effectivement, c'est une bien triste et sordide histoire_ » dit Regina qui essayait de tempérer la colère qu'elle ressentait vis-à-vis du dénommé Sean qui avait l'air d'être une belle raclure dans son genre.

«_- Ouais..._ » Répondit la blonde pensive.

Emma avait le cœur serré en pensant à Lila, dans les documents que Regina lui avait donné, il y avait quelques photos d'elles deux, elle avait vite refermé le porte document, elle avait été incapable de regarder les photos, ouvrant des plaies trop béantes.

«_- Je... J'ai une question_ » fit Regina, la voix un peu enrouée.

«_- Demandez toujours._

_- Lila a été votre première... Expérience avec une femme ?_ »

Regina regardait toujours le bout de ses pieds et triturait un caillou dans ses doigts, avec l'impression de poser une question très personnelle et légèrement hors sujet.

«_- Ouais et la seule, en dehors des bouts de films que vous avez vu. Après plus tard, je suis sortie avec August quelques mois, mais c'était un menteur patenté et je supporte pas... Je... Je sais pas aimer quelqu'un, ça a été et ça reste difficile je crois pour moi, je pense que j'attendais peut-être de me sentir un peu chez moi quelque part._

_- Et... Vous sentez-vous chez vous à Storybrooke ?_

_- Ouais un peu plus qu'ailleurs en tout cas, quand MM m'a retrouvé et que j'ai fait la connaissance d'Henry, j'ai été plus que ravie, j'avais enfin des réponses à mes questions, mais maintenant le fait que mon père savait l'existence d'Henry et l'ait adopté... Et m'ait totalement ignoré, ça m'a fait aussi très mal, il devait même savoir quelle activité j'ai dû faire après l'abandon d'Henry... Puis tant que je saurais pas ce qui est advenu de ma mère, je... Suis un peu encore dans le chaos, j'aimerais être heureuse... Après je me fous que ce soit un homme ou une femme qui puisse m'apporter ça, je veux juste être sereine._ »

A son habitude, les réponses d'Emma était chaotiques mais sincères, elle cherchait ses mots, elle ne devait pas souvent exprimer tout ces désordres.

«_- Léopold était un salaud._ » Dit Regina, dont le ton était sec et sans appel, les dents serrées et une haine incompressible semblait émaner de la jeune femme.

Emma resta interdite mais ne pouvait qu'aller dans le sens de la brune, néanmoins elle pressentit que Regina était loin d'avoir tout dit concernant son défunt mari.

**.~.~.~.**

Le temps se dégrada rapidement et les deux femmes durent ranger prestement leurs affaires et courir sous la pluie vers la maison. Ce moment de confidence entres elles leur avaient permit de se détendre malgré tout, l'alcool ayant pu faire délier les langues. Une fois arrivées dans la maison, elle ne purent que constater qu'elles avaient couru pour rien, le soleil était revenu entre-temps après l'averse, ce qui eu le don de les faire rire ensemble. Leur état d'ébriété les aidant, elle se trouvaient bêtes d'avoir fuit quelques gouttes de pluies pour pas grand chose.

Quand l'orage éclatât quelques minutes après, pendant qu'elles s'essuyaient sous la véranda, Emma sursauta devant l'éclair qui venait de zébrer le ciel au-dessus de le mer, tandis que Regina affichait un sourire de contentement.

«_- Vous n'aimez pas les orages ?_ » Fit la brune en souriant, se moquant ouvertement de la réaction d'Emma.

«_- Nan, j'aime pas ça... Je... Je vais rentrer dans la maison... Enfin vous avez l'air d'apprécier le spectacle._

_- Mhh oui j'aime les orages, mais vous êtes comme votre fils, ça me fait sourire._

_- Ouais mon fils... Notre fils ! Vous voulez dire, je suis sûre qu'il a pris de mauvais plis chez vous aussi._

_- Bien, entrez donc dans la maison, je vais vous faire un chocolat avant que vous me fassiez un malaise..._ » Répliqua Regina, riant à moitié tant la moue apeurée d'Emma était comique.

«_- Moquez-vous ! Je suis sûre que vous avez peur de quelque chose Madame le maire !_ » Répondit nerveusement la blonde qui n'aimait pas paraître vulnérable aussi bêtement.

Regina se tourna vers alors qu'elle entrait dans la maison.

«_- Miss Swan, effectivement j'ai peur de certaines choses._ »

Son regard était étrangement sombre et presque en colère contre Emma qui n'avait pas fait la part des choses entre une petite moquerie sans gravité et une réelle volonté de la diminuer. Son invitée resta quelques secondes sans voix, percutant que l'alcool n'aidait pas à la répartie.

«_- Mhh... Pardon Regina, je me suis emportée..._ » fit la blonde timidement.

_«- Excuses acceptées, asseyez-vous... Je vais à la cuisine._

_- Je ne veux pas un chocolat... » _Dit Emma,_ « je veux continuer à discuter avec vous._

_- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, Emma. »_

La brune semblait nerveuse, pendant que dehors l'orage s'étendait au dessus de leurs têtes. Regina alluma la cheminée malgré qu'il ne fit pas spécialement froid, mais la température avait chuté pour ce début de mois de Mai. La Maire tremblait légèrement et Emma s'était assise et regardait la femme qui devant elle s'affairait, et qui semblait assombrie par quelques pensées obscures. Le téléphone de la blonde sonna, brisant le silence et l'étrange atmosphère qui régnait dans la maison. Emma répondit brièvement à MM qui s'inquiétait encore et cette fois-ci la conservation fut moins sereine. MM avait appris par Henry qu'elle était chez Regina. Emma répondit qu'elle avait des choses à régler avec elle en tête-à-tête et que non, elle n'était ni morte ni en petits morceaux puis qu'elle répondait encore au téléphone.

Les réparties quelque peu sarcastiques de la blonde firent sourire Regina. Plus elle découvrait Emma, plus elle se rendait compte d'étranges similitudes entre elle et la jeune femme blonde. La Shérif continua sa conversation dans la véranda mais les bribes n'échappèrent pas à la brune. Emma réapparue cette fois-ci tendant son téléphone à Regina :

«_- Que ?_ » Demanda-t-elle intriguée.

«_- Notre fils voudrait te parler_ » Lui répondit Emma en souriant.

Regina saisit le téléphone et conversa avec son fils, lui disant que tout allait bien. Henry était déçu de ne pas connaître l'endroit où elles étaient, Regina lui dit que ça faisait fort longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été dans cette maison, mais lui promis de l'y faire venir bientôt, à la fin de sa période scolaire.


	9. Chapitre 9: Registre du chaos

**Encore merci pour les reviews ! Nous avons déjà la suite de cette ff écrite, et d'autres en route, alors vos retours sont importants et encourageants pour les autres écrits.  
><strong>

** Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas, que ce soit dans les reviews ou par PM.  
><strong>

**D****ans deux semaines nous lancerons certainement une autre histoire, plus rapide et plus dans l'esprit de la série (donc moins de psychologie ^^)**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>Chapitre 9. Registre du chaos<em>**

Henry, au téléphone, la pressait de questions afin de connaître les raisons pour lesquelles elle parlait avec Emma. Regina le rassura lui disant que c'était courtois, qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire. L'enfant fut rassuré car Emma lui avait tenu les mêmes propos. Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard complice. La Maire conclut la conversation avec une phrase qui remua l'estomac de la blonde :

«_- On t'aime Henry. A demain_ »

Le « on » avait impliqué Emma dans ce lien si exclusif et familial qui existait entre Henry et Regina, et elle en était bouleversée, bien qu'elle ne voulu rien dire à la brune qui souriait en lui redonnant son téléphone.

«_- Un problème Emma ?_ » Demanda la brune, interpellée par le regard vitreux du shérif.

«_- N... Non rien, ça va, juste un peu de fatigue._

_- Vous voulez vous reposer ? Il n'est que dix huit heures mais..._

_- Non non, je, ça va... C'est parfait je vais me mettre devant le feu._ »

L'orage grondait dehors et des rafales de pluie tombait sur les baies vitrées. Emma réfléchissait un peu aux derniers événements, au final, ça ne se passait pas du tout comme elle le croyait il n'y avait pas eu de réelle dispute, Regina lui avait redonné son passé, et laissé en proposition les droits de visites. La blonde était plus que ravie, elle n'avait plus de raison réelle de rester des jours supplémentaires mais pourtant, elle voulait savoir pourquoi... Pourquoi Regina lui avait-elle fait une telle proposition ? Mais en même temps, elle avait peur des réponses. Est-ce que Regina recherchait une expérience ? C'était-elle découvert une attraction soudaine pour les femmes ? Autant de questions restaient en suspens. Est-ce que la réponse serait décevante ? Peut-être qu'elle espérait, oui mais quoi au juste, que Regina lui avoue de tendres sentiments ? Emma soupira et sursauta quand la zébrure d'un éclair déchira le ciel.

«_- Vous allez bien ma chère ?_ »

Regina parla doucement, voyant Emma légèrement tremblotante. Elle avait envie de prendre dans ses bras la blonde mais elle fut stoppée dans son élan presque spontané quand Emma se leva et se dirigea vers le bar.

«_- Je vais me servir un verre, ça va me calmer._ » Répondit la blonde.

«_- Et bien oui faites donc cela..._ » Dit Regina un peu surprise des façons de faire d'Emma qui tout d'un coup semblait bien pensive en dehors de ses réactions face à l'orage.

«_- Je vous sers également ?_

_- Oui servez-moi Emma, et dites-moi ce qui vous chagrine... Vous avez l'air très pensive depuis l'appel d'Henry._ »

Emma tendit le verre à Regina et vint s'asseoir à coté d'elle sur le canapé, cette soudaine proximité fut une surprise pour la jeune femme brune. Elle plongea son regard vert dans celui chocolat.

«_- J'ai beaucoup de questions Regina._ » Le ton de la blonde était solennel.

La mairesse eu soudainement le ventre qui se rétracta. Excitation ? Peur ? Désir ? Autant de sentiments divers qui semblaient se loger là, au creux de son ventre, et le saisir comme une éponge qu'on presse avec colère.

«_- J'imagine ma chère._

_- J'aimerais oser vous les poser, mais j'ai peur de vous... Braquer, ou que vous me répondiez pas vraiment..._ » Dit rapidement Emma après avoir avalé une gorgée d'un liquide ambré qui semblait être du cognac.

«_- Je ne vais pas vous manger... Faites donc._ »

Le dos de Regina se contracta, ses muscles et ses nerfs lui faisaient presque mal.

«_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Pourquoi quoi ?_ » Fit Regina, toujours imperturbable en surface.

«_- Pourquoi m'inviter, vraiment ? J'ai accepté vos excuses, on a réglé les problèmes en cours... Je trouve votre compagnie agréable vous méprenez pas, mais je... Enfin, on a jamais eu cette... Relation là avant... Pourquoi maintenant ?_

_- Parce que c'était nécessaire ma chère._ »

Regina avala de nouveau une gorgée.

«_- A ce point ? Mais on se raconte nos vies Regina, ça... C'est..._

_- Inattendu ? _» Interrogea la brune.

«_- Inespéré..._ » Répondit Emma en fixant le feu.

«_- Je vois..._

_- Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis ?_

_- Bonne question, Miss Swan... Enfin Emma... Je me suis tout simplement rendue compte que ma demande était déplacée, enfin surtout la façon de faire, ce contrat... Était une idée idiote._

_- Mais vous saviez ce que vous faisiez tout de même..._ » Dit la blonde qui regretta tout d'un coup de penser à voix haute.

Regina arqua un sourcil devant la réflexion d'Emma qui malgré son débardeur laid et gris demeurait une très jolie femme.

«_- Pour vous répondre... Sincèrement, je... Oui, je savais ce que je faisais mais c'était stupide de croire que vous accepteriez cela._ »

Regina se leva, prit la bouteille de cognac dans le bar et la ramena à leurs pieds.

«_- Sérieusement ? Vous voulez qu'on se saoule ?_ » Dit Emma en riant légèrement.

«-_ Et bien... Je ne sais pas, mais je crois que nous sommes déjà bien parties, si vous voulez beaucoup de réponses, Swan, il va falloir que j'oublie beaucoup des mots que je vais prononcer après... Les avoir dit._

_- Je crains de ne pas comprendre._ »

La blonde porta le verre à ses lèvres tout en fixant la brune.

«_- Je veux dire, ce que je vais peut-être arriver à vous dire, je préfère par la suite ne pas me souvenir de l'avoir raconté et surtout... Je vous demande après de ne plus jamais m'en parler. Jamais vous entendez ! Même pas pour de rire, même pas pour soulever une autre question ou je ne sais quoi._

_- Sinon quoi ?_ » Demanda Emma, légèrement surprise par le ton presque menaçant de Regina.

«_- Sinon... Je ne vous parlerais plus, je veux dire je ne reviendrais pas sur ce qui a été conclut entre nous préalablement, mais je ne serais plus... Je ne pourrais plus vous parler._

_- Ok... Bien, je peux comprendre ça, je "neparleraisplusdecedontondoitpasparler"_ »

Emma reprit une gorgée en haussant les épaules. Regina se leva et alla chercher quelques choses à grignoter car l'alcool commençait à faire son effet et bientôt elle ne serait plus capable de bouger sans avoir l'air totalement ivre. Elle revint auprès de son invitée qui se réjouit en voyant que tout ce qui était proposé à manger, était calorique, gras ou sucré.

«_- Je vois..._ » Dit Regina totalement amusée.

«_- Vous voyez quoi ?_

_- Vous êtes addict aux cochonneries à manger._

_- Mmmh pas que celles à manger..._ » fit Emma en riant. « _Oups !_ »

Visiblement l'alcool la détendait un peu trop rapidement. Regina éclata de rire.

«_- Franchement, Miss Swan... Si j'avais su que l'alcool vous faisait dire autant de bêtises..._ »

L'orage avait cessé, seule la pluie continuait son inlassable travail, lavant les vitres, s'abattant parfois par rafales sur les arbres autour de la maison. Le silence était revenu soudainement entres elles.

«_- Si vous saviez que c'était une erreur Regina, pourquoi l'avez-vous faites ?_ »

Emma parla tout d'un coup, consciente que si elle attendait trop les effets de l'alcool pour parler, il serait par la suite trop tard pour bien écouter l'autre femme ou comprendre son propos de façon raisonnée. L'interrogée bu encore un verre et pensa qu'il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière, quoi qu'il sera dit et qu'il arrivera, elle pourra avancer sans regrets. Elle eu un petit sourire ironique en pensant comment elle ferait quitter la tête du docteur Hooper du reste de son corps, si tout cela se passait mal.

«_- Et bien, »_ commença-t-elle,_ « il y a des domaines que je ne maîtrise pas, ou guère... J'ai pensé que vous pourriez m'aider et j'ai voulu, comme à mon habitude me diriez vous... Contrôler les choses, ou plutôt vous contrôler._

_- Vous aider ? Dans ce domaine ? Celui du... Sexe ? J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre Regina..._

_- Vous avez bien compris ma chère._ »

Les joues de Regina étaient légèrement rougies. Elle se leva du canapé et remit une bûche ou deux alors qu'il ne faisait pas du tout froid dans la grande pièce.

«_- Pourquoi moi ? Enfin euh... Regina, je ne suis pas la personne la plus proche de vous enfin pas à ce moment là, pourquoi..._ »

Emma était confuse et ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de réponses, peut-être attendait-elle quelque chose de plus glauque...

«_- Arrêtez avec vos "pourquoi" !_ » Fit brusquement la mairesse, faisant presque sursauter Emma.

«-_ Oh... Hey... Bien... Ok, pas besoin de crier » Dit la blonde, tentant de se relever vu qu'elle était assise au pied du canapé._

_- Restez où vous êtes !_ »

La brune, toujours énervée, prit rapidement une respiration supplémentaire.

«_- S'il vous plait..._ »

Emma regarda Regina d'un air totalement perdu, se ravisa et resta au sol, d'ailleurs vu son équilibre, son état ne nécessitait guère un déplacement dans les prochaines minutes, sauf peut-être pour un besoin naturel.

«_- Je... Pardon, je ne voulais pas crier, vous êtes juste énervante parfois..._

_- D'accord, bon vous allez m'expliquer alors.._

_- Oui..._ »

Emma fixa le feu et rassembla ses jambes de telle façon qu'elle pouvait les encercler de ses bras.

«_- Je... Je vous ai fait cette proposition à cause des films._ » Lâcha la brune, soudainement plus pâle et dont le cœur battait fortement.

Emma tourna la tête vers elle l'air interrogateur, les yeux verts fixant la brune en quête d'une réponse.

«_- Vos films... Ils ont réveillé quelque chose en moi, que je pensais mort... Vraiment... Je... Je ne ressens plus rien en général, pas d'attraction, je ne ressens rien pour personne... Pas de... Désir, pas de pulsion, pas... De plaisir._ »

Emma, toujours silencieuse, mesura le poids de la confidence de la femme à coté d'elle, elle n'en était pas plus rassurée pour ça et avala rapidement, l'alcool qui coula dans sa gorge trouva son chemin bien que sa respiration était difficile. Regina continua alors ses confidences :

«_- Je m'attendais pas à cela Swan, si j'avais eu le choix je n'aurais peut-être pas voulu voir ces films, ni en prendre connaissance, mais au final... Ils ont eu leur utilité première avec moi. J'ai voulu voir si c'était purement un... Amusement visuel, un effet de mon imaginaire ou si vraiment c'était révélateur de ma sexualité._

_- Je comprends mieux maintenant_ » soupira Emma.

Elle était légèrement rassurée que ça ne soit pas un délire si pervers de la part de la mairesse, à moins qu'une partie d'elle ne le regrette, mais elle gardait cette petite révélation pour elle, être l'objet de Regina dans un lit n'était pas une idée si dégoûtante. Emma reprit alors, puisque Regina était en confiance, c'était peut-être le bon moment pour tirer des explications réelles et profondes aux choses, peut-être qu'après tout elle pouvait l'aider :

«_- Et ça toujours été comme ça ?_ » Demanda-t-elle doucement, la voix basse et à peine audible.

«_- De... De quoi toujours comme ça ?_ » Rétorqua la brune.

«-_ Et bien, cette absence de désir et de plaisirs donc..._

_- Non, à l'époque de Daniel, nous avions eu... Un peu d'intimité ensemble et penser à lui... Enfin, je... Je n'étais pas une personne frigide. C'est plus tard... Beaucoup plus tard..._

_- Et avec Léopold ?_

_- Non... Je... Avec lui c'était différent, je ne prenais aucun plaisir et je le laissais faire ce qu'il voulait de moi et après il me délaissait, il a vite compris que... Je simulais parfois ou voire... Je ne prenais même plus la peine de faire ça... Je ne l'aimais pas, il était un homme séduisant pour son âge mais je... Non. » Regina baissa la tête. « Il était déçu que je ne sois pas vierge le jour de nos noces, j'ai ris intérieurement... Non ça il ne l'aurait pas..._ »

Des larmes coulaient un peu des joues de Regina, qu'elle balaya distraitement du revers de la main.

«_- Et... Vous n'avez jamais, avec une femme ? Avant ou pendant ?_

_- Non, j'ai toujours tenu mes engagements, même si c'était le pire mariage que Storybrooke ait connu. Je, enfin... Les femmes, ça ne me paraissait pas possible, comprenez, même les hommes, je ne les regardais pas. Je me suis réfugiée dans mes études que je menais à distance en architecture, j'établissais des stratégies... Compliquées pour ne pas me retrouver au lit avec votre père._

_- L'appelez pas comme ça, je... Ce type, n'a jamais été mon père et ne le sera jamais._

_- Oui... Je, pardon, Emma..._

_- Y'a pas de mal, continuez..._

_- Un jour, il m'a fait venir dans son étude et il m'a dit qu'il avait l'intention d'adopter un enfant, vu que j'étais incapable de lui en donner un. Je n'arrivais pas à tomber enceinte et nos rares relations sexuelles n'aidant pas à la chose... J'ai été surprise de sa proposition et puis très heureuse, quand il est revenu à la maison avec ce petit garçon... Que j'ai appelé Henry, comme mon père, malgré le peu d'entrain que montrait Léopold à la chose, il a laissé faire et puis il s'est rapidement détourné de l'enfant... Il l'évitait même..._

_- Vous ne saviez pas qu'il en était le grand-père alors ?_

_- Non, je l'ai su plus tard... Quand il est mort, j'ai trouvé des tas de papiers concernant des tests génétiques, dont les vôtres aussi..._

_- Charmant..._ » Dit la blonde en serrant les dents.

_«- Désolée Emma..._

_- Ce n'est pas de votre faute... Continuez..._ » fit la blonde qui commençait vraiment à détester cet homme qui fut son père.

«_- Je, Emma, ce... Que je risque de dire par la suite, vous... Votre père... Vous..._

_- Shh... Continuez Regina._ »

Elle avait parlé tout en sentant d'un coup la brune s'approcher d'elle, descendant du canapé et s'asseyant par terre, à ses cotés. Emma, bien qu'alcoolisée, commençait à sentir la peur chez Regina et elle se propageait à elle également, elle craignait d'entendre le pire. Il y avait encore des sales petits secrets concernant son géniteur et elle avait peur de les entendre maintenant, mais... C'était nécessaire qu'enfin Regina ne fut plus seule à les porter. Alors, silencieusement, elle prit la main de la brune qui ne fuyait pas, tendrement sa main resserra celle de la jeune femme qui répondit silencieusement à la pression de ses doigts en faisant de même.


	10. Chapitre 10: L'anniversaire

**Bonjour,**

**Après ce très difficile week-end, nous vous offrons ce chapitre en espérant vous faire rêver quelques minutes, en nous emportant loin de ce monde parfois cruel. Nous avons une pensée émue pour les victimes. FF est aussi un espace de liberté de ne l'oublions pas, où nous pouvons écrire de belles histoires.**

**Encore merci à tous pour vos lectures, reviews, follows et mise en favoris.**

**Note de l'auteur : c'était assez difficile d'écrire ce moment là, une première, faire concis dans la description sans tomber dans les travers.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapitre 10. L'anniversaire<strong>_

Leurs mains s'étaient rejointes, l'acte était un peu désespéré, s'il était tendre, il n'en était pas moins un acte de réconfort mutuel avant tout. La chaleur de la paume de Regina se propageait dans celle d'Emma. La brune déglutit difficilement pendant que sa main droite portait le verre vers ses lèvres.

«_- Il ne faudra pas m'en vouloir Emma, la suite n'est guère évidente à entendre, je... N'en ai jamais parlé, pas même avec mon thérapeute, il ne sait que des bribes... Alors..._

_- Vous avez toute mon attention Regina..._ »

La brune se sentait en confiance, de toute façon elle l'avait toujours été auprès d'Emma, elle était peut-être la personne qui lui avait fait défaut depuis des années, une confidente... Une amie ? Quelqu'un qui ne la jugerait pas, dans tous les cas.

«_- Bien... Il y a cinq ans de cela, je rentrais de ma journée ordinaire, j'avais été à un cours à Portland chez un particulier concernant des dessins de maisons, un sujet qui m'a toujours passionnée comme vous le savez... Je... Enfin, je rentrais tardivement et Léopold n'était pas là. J'ai congédié ma baby-sitter, et couché Henry, qui avait alors quatre ans. J'ai entendu la voiture de Léopold se garer dans l'allée, j'ai entendu des bris de voix, il était bien entendu saoul, c'était devenu une habitude depuis quelques mois._ »

Sa main serrait de plus en plus celle d'Emma.

«_- Il est rentré, la porte a claqué, il était accompagné de trois autres hommes qui étaient bien habillés, il me les a présenté comme des connaissances, des relations d'affaires. Je leur ai proposé à manger, ils ont refusés, ils ont continué à discuter dans l'étude de Léopold, ils riaient et m'ont invité à boire un verre avec eux. Je n'ai pas refusé, il était rare que Léopold me propose de connaître ses amis au final, et il m'a souhaité un joyeux anniversaire en m'offrant un bijou, comme cela était son habitude. Puis tout s'est enchaîné tout d'un coup, un homme a fermé la porte de l'étude._ »

Emma avait un très mauvais pressentiment dès le départ de son histoire, sa salive s'était raréfiée dans sa bouche. Regina avait marqué une pause, puis reprit :

«_- Ils ont commencé à rire et Léopold m'a insulté de 'salope' et autres divers noms, les autres hommes ont commencé à rire aussi, puis... Et bien ils m'ont empoignée, je me suis débattue tant que je pouvais, puis ils ont arrachés mes vêtements..._ »

La voix de Regina se cassait au fur à mesure de son récit pour devenir plus rauque, mais les phrases étaient énoncées de façon lapidaire.

«_- Et bien, ensuite... Un m'a forcé et puis un autre... Un me tenait et les deux autres abusaient de moi, Léopold riait et buvait en les regardant faire... J'ai crié et puis je n'ai plus rien dit, j'ai pensé à Henry à l'étage... Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit réveillé... J'ai senti leurs corps contre moi, leurs odeurs, leur sale parfum d'homme, ils ont... Violé mon intimité et plus encore, m'obligeant à accepter leurs... Enfin... Il n'y a pas une partie de ma personne qui n'a pas été souillée et démolie ce soir là..._ » dit Regina retenant nerveusement une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

Emma n'avait rien à dire, curieusement des images lui venait à la tête, en l'occurrence la fois où elle avait découvert Lila morte, le bras nécrosé par de multiples piqûres, elle avait alors pensé qu'elle en avait assez vu pour toute sa vie... Mais à en entendre visiblement pas.

La main de Regina broyait la sienne mais elle ne dit rien.

«_- Alors,_ » reprit Regina, la voix brisée par des larmes qui ne s'écoulaient pas encore sur ses joues, «_ alors j'ai... Attendu, attendu qu'ils me tuent, et au final ils ne l'ont pas fait, ils sont partis, claquant la porte... Derrière eux en riant, ils ont pris leur propre voiture visiblement garé derrière celle de Léopold. Je... J'ai vu Léopold endormi dans un fauteuil. Je suis partie de la pièce discrètement, il était peut-être trois heures du matin, j'ai... Pris Henry qui dormait encore, je suis sortie comme j'étais... Dehors... J'ai titubé dans Storybrooke, il n'y avait personne... C'est là que j'ai croisé Belle qui rentrait tardivement de je ne sais quelle... Sorte de réunion de lecteurs ou... Je me souviens pas... Et elle m'a vue, titubant dans la rue avec Henry collé contre moi. Je me rappelle de sa figure... Elle a mis ses mains devant sa bouche, elle a pris Henry de mes bras, doucement, et m'a conduite rapidement chez elle. Elle ne disait rien... Elle m'a proposé un café ou quelque chose comme ça. Je saignais... Elle m'a demandé si je voulais aller à l'hôpital ou appeler la police, j'ai refusé pour ce que je me souviens. Je lui ai demandé où était sa salle de bain, je me suis lavée, elle m'a prêté des affaires. J'ai failli hurler sous la douche, et toujours pour Henry... Je n'ai rien fait. J'avais mal... Emma..._

_- Oh... Regina_ »

Emma n'avait pas de mots à offrir à la jeune femme à coté d'elle, alors elle l'enveloppa de ses bras, elle demanda d'abord silencieusement du regard si elle pouvait faire cela et Regina hocha la tête. La brune voulu boire encore, mais la main d'Emma l'arrêta.

«_- Ça suffira pour ce soir..._ » lui dit doucement la blonde.

«_- Si vous le dites... Je n'ai pas finis mon histoire vous savez..._

_- Je vous écoute mais on va tourner à l'eau, au jus d'orange ou coca, vous avez ça ?_

_- Oui dans le bac du frigo._

_- Ok, je vais nous chercher ça..._ » fit Emma titubant un peu au début, la tête lui tournait, trop de choses là d'un coup...

Elle quitta la main de Regina à regret. Quand elle revint, la Maire avait relancé le feu, il faisait chaud dans la pièce. La pluie s'était arrêtée depuis deux bonnes heures maintenant. Emma fit le service et donna un grand verre d'eau à Regina.

«_- Buvez, ça vous évitera peut-être un trop gros mal de tête._

_- Bien... Vous êtes toujours aussi gentille ?_

_- Mhh ouais il paraît que je ne suis pas une méchante personne._ » Dit Emma avec un léger sourire.

«_- Bien je continue ou c'était trop, je vous importune peut-être avec mon histoire ?_ » Demanda la femme à ses côtés.

«_- Du tout, du tout, je... Non je veux savoir tout, je ne veux pas vous presser de questions Regina, je... Je veux savoir oui..._

_- Okay_, fit la brune,_ et bien... Ensuite, Belle a appelé le docteur Hopper, parce que je restais prostrée sur son canapé depuis une bonne heure, refusant de répondre à ses questions. Le docteur est venu et a constaté mon état de choc, il m'a demandé ce que je voulais... Je lui ai dit que je voulais aller à Point Creek... Enfin, ici, que je voulais partir... Il m'a demandé si j'avais la clef de la maison familiale, je lui ai dit que non... Alors il est parti à Mifflin Street la chercher dans mon coffre pendant que l'autre ordure dormait encore... Nous avons pris la voiture de Belle qui m'a conduite ici... Enfin, à l'ancienne demeure des Mills... Hopper m'accompagnait et Belle conduisait... Je ne me souviens pas de tout après, juste que le docteur m'a donné des cachets pour dormir après m'avoir demandé un bon nombre de fois si je voulais porter plainte... Et je me suis endormie pendant quelques heures._ »

Emma glissa une nouvelle fois sa main dans celle de Regina qui lui sourit doucement, les yeux rougis, le regard un peu perdu par l'alcool ingéré.

«_- Pourquoi vous n'avez pas porté plainte ?_ » Demanda Emma.

«_- Pourquoi ? Le shérif de l'époque était à la solde de Léopold, il était un homme influent, il aurait étouffé l'affaire de toute façon... Toute la police locale était à ses pieds, je ne pouvais que fuir quelques heures avec mon fils... Hopper était prêt à valider un examen pour confirmer le viol, mais le pauvre... Enfin il ne savait pas à quoi il se frottait. Belle et lui sont repartis deux jours après, me laissant seule avec Henry. J'ai fait ce que j'ai cru... Évident._ »

Regina lâcha un ricanement sinistre qui glaça le sang d'Emma. Pouvait-il y avoir plus d'horreur encore à entendre... ? Qu'était-il arrivé de pire encore à Regina ? Sa main était celle qui maintenant manquait de broyer l'autre, alors Regina fixa la main de l'autre femme et, délicatement, enlaça ses doigts avec elle afin de supporter la pression de la blonde et, peut-être aussi, pour mieux sentir sa chaleur réconfortante.

«_- J'ai donc appelé ma mère, qui semblait-elle était déjà au courant. Elle m'a dit que tout allait s'arranger et qu'elle arrivait dans l'heure. Et elle est effectivement venue mais pas seule... Elle est venue avec Léopold._

_- Mon dieu..._ » Dit Emma, à court d'argument pour commenter les propos de Regina.

«_- Comme vous dites ma chère... Je les ai attendu stoïque, j'étais assise silencieusement dans mon fauteuil, j'en voulais déjà à ma mère pour la mort de Daniel mais là... Elle est rentrée avec Léopold qui visiblement n'avait pas encore décuvé. Elle m'a tenu un discours comme quoi il était vraiment désolé de ce "regrettable incident", qu'il était prêt à me faire le cadeau que je souhaitais, j'ai ris... Emma... Ils étaient interdits devant ma réaction... Ils m'ont sûrement prise pour une folle à ce moment, j'ai répondu que je ne voulais rien de ce foutu bâtard à part le divorce. Ma mère s'est approchée et m'a serré la gorge aussi fort qu'elle pouvait avec ses doigts, j'étais totalement pétrifiée à nouveau, elle m'a dit que les gens de notre rang... Ne faisaient pas de vagues inutiles, et que si j'avais été une meilleure épouse cela ne se serait peut-être pas produit. Elle m'a relâchée et m'a ordonné de prendre Henry et de rentrer avec Léopold comme si de rien n'était... Et de reprendre ma vie comme si rien ne s'était passé et d'oublier cette histoire. Léopold était silencieux et je l'ai suivi sans un mot à la voiture, nous avons pris la route... Il pleuvait et il a commencé à me parler dans la voiture, me promettant que cela ne se reproduirait pas. J'ai ris doucement en disant que je ne le laisserais plus m'approcher de toute façon, il s'est énervée et... Dans un virage, il a perdu le contrôle de la voiture, le reste vous le connaissez déjà... Je suis sortie avec Henry de la voiture... Nous avons marché une heure, j'avais le bras en sang... Et puis le trou noir, je pense qu'une voiture a dû s'arrêter._

_- Vous avez sauvé Henry, c'était ce qui comptait Regina... Je sais que la voiture a pris feu après, j'ai lu le rapport d'accident et Léopold avait deux grammes d'alcool dans le sang._

_- Je n'ai jamais parlé des circonstances de l'accident, c'est ainsi que le bruit avait couru comme quoi j'avais fait exprès ou que j'avais empoisonné mon mari ou divers délires... Belle et Hopper savent la vérité mais je leur ai demandé le secret sur cette histoire. Voilà... Et depuis, et bien... J'ai beaucoup changé... Et intérieurement... Et bien je me sent parfois comme morte..._ »

Emma ne fit rien de plus que d'attirer doucement Regina contre elle, mais soudainement consciente que son geste pouvait être perçu comme malheureux et contraignant, elle relâcha sa prise aussitôt, mais contre toute attente, la brune prolongea le contact et se mit à pleurer silencieusement contre son épaule.

L'alcool était parfois un mauvais compagnon et parfois... Il permettait de grandes choses, se dit Emma intérieurement, serrant Regina contre elle et essayant des paroles gentilles et réconfortantes. Elle finit par hisser la maire endormie sur le canapé, et tirant sur ce qui semblait un prolongement dudit canapé, trouva une seconde place pour elle. Entourées par les plaids vaguement mis sur elles, Emma tenta d'organiser sa nuit au coté de Regina.


	11. Chapitre 11: Elément nouveau

**Merci pour vos retours ! Encore un peu de patience, nous arrivons au moment espéré !  
><strong>

**Ensuite, nous vous avions parlé il y a quelques temps d'une nouvelle ff, et nous avons la joie de vous annoncer qu'elle est là ! Nous commencerons à la publier mercredi. _Seven_ sera plus courte que _Passé Trouble_, et sera tirée de la série, proposant une fin alternative.**

**Nous espérons vous retrouver dans notre nouvelle aventure ! **

**Sur ce, trêve de blabla et bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapitre 11. Élément nouveau<span>_**

Emma soupira doucement et regarda Regina qui pleurait visiblement encore. Elle n'avait jamais été une grande consolatrice selon ses critères, elle avait vite oublié toutes les fois où elle était celle qui consolait les enfants qui débarquaient dans les familles d'accueils. Elle ne savait pas quels étaient les bons mots à dire alors elle faisait confiance à son instinct dans ces moments là. Regina n'était pas un enfant battu, ni même un adolescent perdu dans une rue sombre,c'était une autre forme de détresse qui n'était pas non plus à des années lumières de ce qu'avait pu connaître Emma. Alors, elle referma ses bras sur Regina et ne dit strictement rien, de toute façon, face à tout ça... Le sommeil était presque préférable. Regina se laissa faire et se cala contre elle tout aussi silencieusement. Emma avait attrapé une boite de mouchoirs quelque part et dans le noir, elle essuyait les larmes sur les joues de l'autre femme, qui finit par le faire elle-même.

Regina avait la tête qui lui brûlait, elle pensait qu'elle avait bien choisi son confident, visiblement il n'était pas comme Hopper qui cherchait toujours les mots pour la faire réagir, Emma la laissait tout simplement laisser couler tout cette histoire en dehors d'elle, mais elle n'en faisait pas rien. Regina savait qu'en révélant tout cela sur Léopold, elle avait définitivement pulvérisé la bonne image de ce père puissant et généreux que tout le monde à Storybrooke pensait qu'il était, surtout sa fille Mary-Margareth, mais pour Emma la chanson serait totalement différente. Secrètement, Regina avait toujours rêvé d'avoir un allié qui saurait combien Léopold n'était pas ce qu'il prétendait être. Belle et Hopper savaient, bien entendu, mais ils ne prendraient jamais parti... Elle le savait. Quelqu'un qui ne verrait pas seulement la garce qu'elle était devenue, mais juste un peu plus que la surface qu'elle donnait à voir. Une image rassurante de quelqu'un qu'on ne viendrait plus blesser sans se blesser mortellement. Regina avait appris à détester par dessus tout sa faiblesse de croire qu'on l'épargnerait et que sa mère serait toujours du coté de ses intérêts moraux et non matériels. Emma maintenant connaissait son autre visage, celui d'il y a cinq longues années, et elle était effrayée d'avoir donné autant de pouvoir sur elle-même à la jeune femme blonde qui la tenait dans ses bras.

Elle questionna le silence une dernière fois, à l'affût d'une attaque invisible, d'un revirement sinistre de situation où Emma partirait en claquant la porte, l'abandonnant à son sort misérable et à ses souvenirs sinistres. Mais rien ne vint, si ce n'est qu'un baiser sur ses cheveux et elle sentit le corps du shérif se détendre et plonger dans le sommeil.

Regina se cala sur la respiration de sa compagne de repos et se laissa bientôt bercer par celle-ci. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa l'obscurité l'accompagner.

**.~.~.~.**

Il était près de cinq heures quand Emma sentit que le corps à coté d'elle bougeait et se levait précipitamment. Regina partit vers la salle de bain au rez-de-chaussée qui n'avait jamais servie. Elle se leva et suivit dans une semi-obscurité les bruits que faisaient Regina. Elle trouva la brune au dessus des WC en train de rendre le trop plein d'alcool ingurgité.

Emma arriva par derrière et lui tint les cheveux, pendant que Regina émit un simple de grognement entre désapprobation et reconnaissance. La blonde chercha un gant de toilette dans un placard et le passa sous l'eau froide avant de le tendre à l'autre femme qui s'essuya les lèvres.

«_- Ça va mieux ?_ » Demanda Emma avec une voix à moitié endormie.

«_- Mieux je ne sais pas, disons que je préférais avoir un estomac comme le votre qui digère n'importe quoi._

_- Hey..._ » Bougonna Emma les yeux collés de sommeil.

«_- Mmhh allons nous recoucher..._

_- Ouais, une bonne idée..._ »

La blonde ouvrit la porte et était un peu perdue dans la maison sombre.

«_- A l'étage Swan_ » grogna mi-fatiguée mi-malade la brune.

«_- Ouais ouais..._ »

Regina prit la main d'Emma qui ne semblait pas savoir se diriger, à moitié endormie et groggy par l'alcool. Elles montèrent les escaliers, Regina ouvrit sa porte de chambre toujours suivie par Emma. La Maire sentit à nouveau son cœur au bord des lèvres et se précipita dans sa salle de bain. Cette fois-ci, Emma ne la suivait pas et elle en profita pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Elle fermât la lumière et constata que la blonde avait élu domicile dans son lit au lieu d'aller dans sa chambre à deux pas de la sienne.

«_- Emma..._ » Soupira la brune.

Celle-ci, sur le ventre, dormait comme une bien heureuse. Regina soupira, se mit entre les draps et ferma les yeux. Trop épuisée, l'idée de dormir dans la chambre d'Emma ne lui frôla même pas l'esprit. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle sentit la présence d'Emma contre elle, visiblement décidé à veiller sur son sommeil d'une drôle de façon. Ça n'eut évidement pas l'impact voulu, Regina tenta de se débarrasser de la blonde qui resserra son étreinte. Lasse, elle s'endormit d'un sommeil sans rêves ou du moins elle ne s'en souviendrait pas.

**.~.~.~.**

C'est le réveil de Regina qui la tira de son sommeil, elle l'éteignit promptement. Sa tête était lourde comme une enclume et d'autant plus son corps, surtout quand elle constata le poids supplémentaire de "l'individu collant" qui avait mis sa jambe par dessus les siennes.

«_- Mmhfff Emma..._ » Dit-elle, les yeux encore fermés.

Aucune réponse ne vint si ce n'est un ronflement léger de la blonde. Regina tourna la tête et regarda dans la semi-pénombre de la pièce la blonde endormie qui, à la stupéfaction de la brune, avait visiblement enlevé une partie de ses vêtements pendant la nuit, si bien qu'Emma n'était plus vêtue que d'un shorty, totalement dénudée par ailleurs, offrant à Regina une vue imprenable sur ses seins et ses épaules dénudées. Ça n'était pas comme si Regina ne l'avait jamais vu nue... Mais là c'était réel, et ça se passait dans son lit.

Elle sourit à la vue de la blonde totalement endormie, les cheveux en bataille ayant sans doute secrètement livré une guerre contre l'oreiller pendant la nuit. Les seins charmants et rebondis d'Emma étaient un enchantement oculaire, mais la pudeur et la bonne conduite fit qu'à contre-cœur, Regina couvrit la blonde du drap.

Elle prit le parti de la fuite vers un petit-déjeuner bien mérité, et de laisser la blonde dormir encore quelques heures. Elle sentit la main d'Emma attraper malgré tout son poignet.

«_- Restez dormir..._ » Grogna la blonde, toujours entre deux eaux.

«_- Vraiment ?_ » Dit Regina en ricanant légèrement.

Devant la poigne insistante d'Emma, la Maire fit alors une action qu'elle n'aurait sans doute pas faite si la blonde n'avait pas été aussi cavalière. Elle s'approcha et émit un baiser sur le dos d'Emma entre les omoplates, puis remonta jusqu'au cou de la blonde, qui, pour toute réponse, se mit doucement à gémir de contentement pendant quelques secondes. Puis tout d'un coup, les yeux d'Emma s'ouvrirent brusquement et elle fit un demi-tour sur elle-même emportant le drap.

«_- Putain... Merde... Qu'est-ce que..._

_- Toujours aussi éloquente le matin ?_ » Dit la brune en riant.

«_- Merde Regina ! Qu'est-ce que..._

_- Rien ma chère, vous insistiez pour que je reste... De façon un peu musclée qui plus est, alors je me suis dit qu'un baiser serait plus agréable qu'une gifle._ »

Et Regina se leva et enfila un peignoir en satin avec de très jolis motifs japonais. Mais ces derniers échappaient totalement à Emma qui essaya de se remémorer la soirée.

Le Shérif s'allongea sur le lit et essaya de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Elles avaient beaucoup bu et beaucoup parlé et après... Après elles étaient en bas... Impossible ensuite de se rappeler vraiment de tout, un café serait sans doute le bienvenu. La question brûlait son cerveau, avait-elle été trop loin ? ...Non, elles n'avaient pas couché ensemble, pas de caresses ou de choses trop déplacées... Emma se connaissait quand elle avait trop bu, elle était du genre affectueuse, elle se méfiait d'elle-même. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait rien fait, après quelques minutes à se concentrer elle put réunir des bribes de souvenirs, et rassurée sur les faits, elle descendit à la cuisine.

**.~.~.~.**

«_- Ah tiens, vous avez enfin émergé ma chère ?_ » Dit Regina qui buvait son café tout en regardant ses mails sur le pc portable.

«_- Oui et désolée, je ne sais pas comment j'ai atterri dans votre lit cette nuit... Je suis confuse._

_- Je ne me plains pas Emma, la prochaine fois tout de même, tentez de garder vos vêtements sur vous._ » Toujours le même petit ricanement sortit de la bouche de Regina.

«_- Ou peut être pas..._ » Rétorqua Emma tout en souriant et attrapant une toast entre ses lèvres.

C'était à peine onze heures à la pendule que déjà, les réflexions fusaient entre elles mais ça n'était pas sur le même ton que toutes les autres fois, c'était plus de la taquinerie et de l'amusement. Regina leva un sourcil et fit tout en se resservant un café et tendant un mug à la jeune femme.

«_- Merci, Emma... Pour hier._

_- De rien. Vous deviez m'expliquer tout ça et je comprends mieux les choses._

_- Vous vous sentez moins offensée ?_

_- Je le serais toujours Regina, mais je comprends que c'était difficile pour vous. Vous vouliez contrôler les choses et vous n'auriez pas dû, vous savez... Vous n'auriez pas mis Henry dans la balance et parlé d'argent, j'aurais peut-être pu prendre votre demande en considération._ »

Regina était estomaquée, elle avait déjà un mal fou à digérer le petit-déjeuner malgré la tablette d'analgésiques avalée, mais là, Emma allait lui retourner le cœur si elle continuait ses allusions et pourtant... Elle demanda à la blonde la question qui lui brûlait alors les lèvres :

«_- Co... Comment ça ?_ » Bégaya-t-elle.

«_- Et bien... Si vous m'aviez invitée à dîner par exemple, montré un peu d'intention à mon égard autre que celle de la chair et du sexe, je ne sais pas... Mais bon, je me fais pas d'illusions sur le sujet, mais ça aurait été plus que chouette. Vous ne croyez pas ?_ »

Le regard clair d'Emma se fichait dans celui de la brune.

«_- Et bien... Je ne sais pas, peut-être que je n'aurais pas voulu de votre pitié._

_- Ma pitié ? Sérieusement ? Mais enfin Regina, vous choisissez qui vous voulez mettre dans votre lit, vous pouvez séduire n'importe quel homme ou femme qui vous plaît, pourquoi pas ? Je comprends vos blocages mais je présume qu'avec de la patience... Tout peut s'arranger..._

_- Je... J'ai essayé_ » dit Regina dont les joues prirent une légère rougeur.

«_- Une nouvelle relation ?_

_- Oui._

_- Et ?_

_- Un cuisant échec._

_- Avec qui ? Ça m'a totalement échappé._

_- Ici, pas à Storybrooke._

_- Comment ça ?_

_- Je viens une fois par mois ici, régler les problèmes et veiller à ce que la maison soit entretenue. J'ai un gardien, il habite la maison plus loin, à coté de la plage. C'est là qu'habite Robin et son fils._

_- Ah..._ »

Emma ignorait où habitait ce fameux Robin qu'elle avait entr'aperçu deux ou trois fois tournant autour de Regina au Granny. Cette fois-ci, ce fut elle qui sentit une pointe dans le cœur. Était-ce les prémices d'une forme de jalousie ?

«_- Et ça n' a pas marché alors.._ » Surenchérit la blonde.

«-_ Non, parce que sa femme, avec qui il était... Séparé, est finalement venue habiter ici depuis maintenant deux mois et... Robin a fait son choix._

_- Juste pour ça ? Parce que sa femme est revenue ?_

_- Et bien il l'aimait beaucoup, ça n'a jamais été le soucis entre eux, c'était la distance, elle travaillait à Londres, ce qui n'est pas la porte à coté et elle y avait sa carrière, lui il voulait vivre ici avec son fils, il a également un travail à coté, autre que celui de surveiller ma demeure. Il travaille à la menuiserie de Leroy. Enfin... Quoi qu'il en soit, nous avons tenté d'avoir une relation ensemble._

_- Vous étiez amoureuse ?_

_- Je vous trouve un peu intrusive Miss Swan._ »

Regina répliqua sèchement tout en se tournant vers l'évier où elle rinçait ses assiettes.

«_- Ah pardon, enfin je tentais de comprendre où vous en étiez_ » fit la blonde en avalant un autre toast.

«_- Oui il me plaisait beaucoup, je ne sais comment vous expliquer cela, je... Ne sais pas, il y a un coté chez lui qui me plaît énormément, c'est une personne honnête et agréable, son fils est adorable... Cela m'a parfois consolée quand Henry me tournait systématiquement le dos._

_- Mouais... Je sais pas, je m'imaginais que vous étiez plus romantique..._

_- Miss Swan ! Je ne suis pas aussi exigeante que vous le croyez ! Je... J'ai juste voulu, avec cet homme, croire que j'aurais le droit à une vie tout fait normale, ou banale si vous préférez ! Mais de toute façon ça n'aurait pas marché !_ »

Regina claqua une assiette dans l'évier qui se cassa. Les larmes coulaient à nouveau et elle les essuya brièvement avant qu'elles n'arrivent à ses joues.

«_- Oh Regina..._ » Dit Emma en s'approchant, « _c'est... Pas si grave, ça va... Je ne voulais pas vous blesser avec mes questions._

_- Ce n'est pas ça, j'ai... On a voulu aller plus loin, comme des adultes voyez-vous, avoir des rapports plus charnels après quelques semaines où nous nous fréquentions... Et ce fut un échec, je ne ressentais rien de physique, je... Ne le désirais pas comme lui semblait le faire... Au début j'ai mis ça sur le fait qu'il était un homme et qu'on ne fonctionnait pas de la même façon, et sur mes traumatismes... Je commençais à céder à l'idée qu'il fut seul à prendre du plaisir et que je ferais de mon mieux... Je le laissais déborder petit à petit... Quand sa femme est rentrée avec ses bagages et lui faisant le grand jeu de la femme qui a tout laissé derrière elle pour lui... Alors, forcément, je n'ai pas fait le poids... Votre curiosité est-elle satisfaite Emma ? »_ Regina tourna la tête, les yeux vitreux, vers la jeune femme.

_«- Je ne voulais pas... Vous offusquer Regina, je souhaitais pas absolument savoir ça c'est juste que..._

_Savoir quoi ?!_ »

La voix de Regina se cassait tout à coup, prise dans l'émotion et la colère.

«_- Savoir si d'autres étaient sur les rangs !_ »

Emma répliqua, perturbée par sa propre réponse... Que lui arrivait-elle ? Pensa-t-elle tout d'un coup, était-elle encore saoule ? Pourquoi avait-elle répondu ça ?! C'était fort présomptueux de penser qu'elle pouvait avoir une petite chance de sortir avec Regina, déjà le penser était une chose... Mais le dire ou l'évoquer, ou même le sous-entendre... La pensée d'Emma se résuma en un « Putain merde Swan, tu peux pas fermer ta grande gueule ! » et enchaîna par une brillante pensée du même type « Mais ouais Swan... Tu es sur les rangs pour te pendre la porte dans la figure, bravo ! Belle approche des choses ».

Regina resta interdite, ne sachant plus trop comment analyser les propos de la blonde. Emma souhaitait-elle sortir avec elle ? Après les révélations nocturnes ? Se sentait-elle soudainement assez en confiance pour oser ce genre d'approche ? Regina était totalement médusée, depuis combien de temps Emma avait-elle ce genre d'idée en tête ?

La blonde sautilla alors tout d'un coup d'une jambe à l'autre, et partit en courant vers sa chambre, tout en criant :

«-Je vais prendre une douche, je sent l'alcool ! »


	12. Chapitre 12: Figure de style

**Merci encore pour vos retours, favoris et follows. On a atteint les 70 follows dans la semaine ! C'est super, merci.  
><strong>

**Note de l'auteur : Je ne parle pas en mal forcément de Robin et Hook, je trouve que la série a très mal écrit ces personnages masculins, là où ils auraient pu en faire des hommes qui se modernisent face un nouveau monde, ils sont restés à l'état de cro-magnon... Aussi, je n'ai pas voulu verser dans la guerre des ships sur mes écrits tout le temps.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapitre 12. Figure de style<span>_**

«- _Merde, et merde_ » fit la blonde à voix haute sous la douche, qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris, d'un coup, de répondre aussi directement ? Elle pensa qu'une balade dehors lui ferait du bien afin de réfléchir à tout ça Regina venait à peine de se confier qu'elle lui faisait du rentre-dedans éhonté, en même temps c'est pas elle qui avait commencé ce petit jeu là. Mais Emma avait conscience que son discours était plein de promesses et qu'il ne s'agissait pas, surtout pas, d'un semblant d'espoir pour juste un soir de coucherie.

Emma n'était pas d'un tempérament romantique ou du moins l'avait-elle cru jusqu'alors, les tergiversations amoureuses n'étaient pas sa tasse de thé, elle aimait l'action et les relations franches qui ne s'embarrassaient pas de ritournelles inutiles et pourtant... Que dire ou faire si elle se mangeait un râteau ? Si elle se risquait à être plus explicite avec la brune, que dire à Henry si au contraire elles entamaient une relation ? Et comment le vivraient-elles ? Est-ce que Regina assumerait ce genre de choses ? Encore des questions... « _Des putains de questions..._ » Emma n'avait aucune réponse, elle était déboussolée et encore plus quand elle se souvint des baisers reçus le matin.

**.~.~.~.**

Regina s'allongea sur le canapé du salon après avoir rangé méthodiquement, comme à son habitude, les dégâts de la veille. La main sur sa tête, elle attendait que la sensation lourde des lendemains de beuverie disparaisse. Elle pensa qu'elle devrait appeler le docteur Hopper dans la matinée, elle avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un, et vite... La tournure des choses ne prenaient pas du tout le chemin d'une douce sérénité et d'une accalmie avec Miss Swan, c'était au contraire une drôle de tempête qui venait de se lever.

Avait-elle été trop loin ce matin avec Emma ? Avait-elle fait naître de folles espérances ? Ou bien était-ce le processus normal des choses entre elles ? Regina avait aussi son lot de questions sans réponses adéquates.

Elle entendit la blonde descendre des escaliers tel que son fils le ferait, c'est-à-dire en courant et en marchant en même temps. Elle n'était même plus étonnée des similitudes enfantines qu'ils pouvaient avoir... C'était dans l'ordre des choses sans doute.

_«- Je vais.. Faire un tour dehors_ » dit Emma un peu hésitante voyant Regina allongée sur le canapé.

«_- Faites... Faites_ » répondit l'autre femme qui semblait lasse.

Une fois dehors, Emma pu avoir le plaisir d'admirer le paysage se dégager au fur et à mesure. La pluie de la veille avait rendue l'arrière du jardin spongieux et elle nota que certaines plantes manquaient pour équilibrer le sol, ainsi que diverses autres choses concernant les arbres. Sentir l'air frais et observer la nature rassura la jeune femme, finalement, elle était bien ici. Puis ses pas la menèrent à un endroit avec des rochers où elle pu s'asseoir, et, les mains fichées dans les poches, elle commença à réfléchir à ces dernières quarante-huit heures.

**.~.~.~.**

Regina s'était confiée à elle, sur un passé douloureux et tragique où seule la présence d'Henry l'avait aidée à surmonter chaque épreuve. L'alcool avait permis de pouvoir se raconter et de montrer à l'autre que l'on est plus vulnérable qu'il n'y paraît, et suite à cela, elles pouvaient convenir qu'il n'y aurait plus de mésententes mesquines ou de prise de position vis-à-vis d'Henry. Les choses étaient éclaircies et chacun pouvait mesurer les efforts et les bénéfices de celles-ci.

Elle partageaient plus alors que le fait d'élever un enfant ensemble la donne était changée, plus rien ne serait comme avant.

Et qu'en était-il de ses sentiments ? Était-elle amoureuse ? Ou juste intriguée par Regina ? C'était peut-être un peu des deux. Mais surtout, elle avait senti cette pointe invisible qui lui avait traversé le cœur quand elle sut que Regina avait fréquenté le dénommé Robin, elle qui ne ressentait que rarement de la jalousie à ce point. Bien entendu, elle était toujours touchée quand quelqu'un qui lui plaisait se détournait d'elle, mais elle pensait que c'était plus une réaction orgueilleuse que la preuve d'un réel sentiment profond pour l'autre. Là c'était différent, elle était désolée pour Regina que ça n'est pas marché et en même temps soulagée, c'était un sentiment puissant et égoïste qui l'avait alors poussé à faire sa déclaration.

« _Assumer ou ne pas assumer..._ ». Elle savait qu'elle avait une forte attraction pour Regina mais qui ne l'avait pas, qui pouvait être froid comme la glace devant une telle femme ? Oui, parfois elle était impressionnante et elle pouvait faire peur, mais c'était aussi une redoutable séductrice. Emma par expérience se méfiait plus des sentiments que de l'attraction sexuelle, mais pour le coup... Il faudrait peut-être miser pour une prudence sur les deux plans. Emma souffla et ferma les yeux, puis se levant pour reprendre sa route, elle revint sur ses pas.

**.~.~.~.**

Pendant ce temps, Regina avait opté pour le processus d'une détente certaine dans un bain chaud, le mal de tête étant passé. Elle pensa qu'il y avait une chose qu'elle devait faire pour remercier Emma de sa gentillesse de la veille, elle devait le faire avant que les choses ne tournent peut-être à l'aigre entre elles. Car elle n'analysait les événements que par le simple fait qu'Emma était encore sous l'emprise de l'alcool, ce qui expliquait ses propos incohérents du matin, ou du moins, Regina ne voulait pas croire qu'Emma se proposait d'être sur les rangs de ses prétendants, pour la simple et bonne raison que jamais Emma n'avait laissé sous-entendre des sentiments de cette sorte... À moins bien sûr qu'elle fut discrète sur le sujet jusqu'à ce jour.

Enfin, Regina n'était pas de nature optimiste dans ses réflexions, le bonheur semblait toujours pour les autres, sans compter que bien entendu Emma Swan était une personne qui, jusqu'ici, lui semblait diamétralement à l'opposé de ses espérances, elle était brouillonne dans ses actions, vulgaire dans son langage, n'ayant en rien l'éducation nécessaire pour se tenir en société... Même si, à la réflexion, plus elle découvrait les qualités certaines chez la jeune femme, plus la balance s'inversait.

La Maire comprit, après avoir pensé pendant une heure dans son bain à la situation, qu'elle ne contrôlait rien et que pire encore, elle avait provoqué cette embrouillamini sentimental. Mais avant toute chose, elle voulait vérifier un fait, et cela prendrait le temps qu'il faudrait à ce jour.

Elle se leva de son bain et prit une serviette, fixant le jardin par la baie vitrée, elle vit Emma penchée sur le sol, regardant attentivement les plantes. Elle semblait être dans son élément naturel et Regina eu tout à loisir d'observer sans être vraiment vue la femme blonde se mouvoir sous un soleil incertain, vêtue d'un simple jogging gris clair, ça n'était pas la tenue la plus charmante à voir et pourtant... Une grâce étrange semblait émaner d'Emma. Pas le genre de grâce mesurée et hyper féminine, c'était quelque chose d'autre, de naturel, qui ne jurait pas avec l'ensemble de sa personnalité.

Regina essuya ses cheveux et fit un léger sourire tout en se décalant dans la pièce pour se préparer.

**.~.~.~.**

Emma était revenue au jardin et avait fait un rapide compte-rendu de ce qu'il manquait pour éviter qu'il soit dans cet état après un orage ou une forte averse. Elle rentra et posa ses baskets à l'entrée pour éviter des hurlements de l'autre femme. Elle se dirigea vers le salon où elle vit Regina apprêtée.

«_- Vous allez quelque part ?_ » demanda Emma.

«_- Oui, j'ai une course à faire, je serais de retour dans la soirée._

_- Oh... Euh bien._

_- Je vous assure que je ne peux faire autrement, sinon je serais restée avec vous. Vous avez fait un tour intéressant dans le jardin ?_

_- Oui, et à ce propos il manque différentes choses._

_- Comme ?_ » Demanda Regina surprise.

«_- Et bien à l'est manque des "brises vent" avec des arbustes et puis le sol est spongieux, il faudrait des plantes spécifiques pour cela... Des "Echinacea fulgida 'Goldsturm'" seraient les bienvenues pour l'endroit près du bassin car ça manque de couleurs et-_

_- Bien_ » Dit Regina impressionnée par Emma qui semblait savoir de quoi elle parlait. « _Je vous fait confiance, je vous laisse le PC portable pour que vous voyez ce qui manque et me faire un bilan de tout cela._

_- D'ac... D'accord... Euh... Je vais me changer aussi, j'ai l'impression d'être en pyjama._

_- Mmh... Oui, je vous dis à tout à l'heure alors._

_- Ok._ »

Emma monta les escaliers quatre-à-quatre, elle avait du mal à rester devant Regina, elle se sentait tellement mise à nue depuis sa tirade du matin...

La brune sorti une de ses cartes de paiement et la posa à coté du portable, elle laissa un message écrit à l'autre femme avec l'adresse d'un magasin de fleurs. Quand Emma redescendit Regina était partie, elle s'en trouva désolée et soupira. Sa pensée fut claire sur ce fait là « _Putain Swan, tu soupires comme une âme en peine... Et dès qu'elle part, ça va pas du tout ça..._ ».

«_- Putain.._. »

Fut aussi le terme qui sortit de la bouche de la blonde quand elle lu le message sur le portable.

**_ # Emma, _**

**_ Puisque vous avez fait la pertinente réflexion que mon jardin était « spongieux » je vous missionne de sauver celui-ci. Je ne doute pas de vos compétences, néanmoins n'hésitez pas à demander l'avis de Carl au magasin mentionné ci-dessous, vous pouvez acheter ce qu'il convient, ne regardez pas à la dépense... Si vous avez besoin de vous faire livrer, il vous faudra voir avec Robin pour qu'il vous aide... Après tout il est aussi payé pour ça..._**

**_Bonne journée, à ce soir. R._**

«_- Et elle fait de moi son jardinier..._ » Soupira-t-elle encore plus fort.

En même temps, elle lui confiait une carte de paiement et son foutu jardin, ça n'était pas rien et Emma le savait pertinemment. Alors elle prit la carte, la mit dans la poche de son jean et fronça les sourcils car elle devait aller voir ce fameux Robin... Et cela lui déplaisait hautement.

**.~.~.~.**

Regina était sur la route et réfléchissait, elle espérait trouver les réponses qu'elle cherchait. Elle ne savait pas si la pêche serait bonne mais elle redoutait surtout les conséquences de cette dernière. Arrivée en milieu d'après-midi à Storybrooke, elle se dirigea vers la boutique du prêteur sur gage qui ressemblait plus à une brocante.

La clochette de l'entrée retentit. Regina se dirigea sans précipitation vers la jeune femme qui lui souriait.

«_- Bonjour Belle, est-ce que ton mari est présent ?_

_- Bonjour, Regina... Je vais le chercher._ »

Mais la jeune femme n'eut pas eu le temps de se retourner que son mari s'était approché du comptoir.

«_- Bonjour, mon cher._

_- Bonjour Regina, qui me vaut ton agréable visite ?_

_- Je ne viens pas faire une visite de courtoisie Gold, je viens chercher les dernières affaires de Léopold._

_- Mmmh, j'ai pris ma retraite il y a trois ans, je ne sais pas si j'ai conservé ces vieilleries._

_- Je suis sûre que tu as gardé ces saletés._ » Répliqua Regina dans un sourire carnassier.

«_- Peut-être que ta mère est passée avant_ » répondit l'homme au regard sombre.

Belle écoutait l'interaction entre les deux personnes, elle savait qu'il y avait un fort passif entre l'ancien avocat de Léopold et Regina. Bien entendu, elle n'avait jamais raconté à son compagnon cette fameuse nuit ou elle avait prêté assistance à la Mairesse.

«_- Je ne pense pas que ma mère ait mis un pied dans cette ville depuis la mort de Léopold, donc donne moi ces foutus papiers._

_- Bien... Bien, inutile de t'énerver... Mais où ai-je bien pu mettre cela ?_ » Dit l'homme en mettant son doigt sur sa bouche.

«-_ Sans doute dans le grenier à coté de la remise_ » L'aida Belle.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il lui semblait important que Regina ai accès à ces papiers. Gold regarda sa compagne, légèrement surpris et en colère, il ne voulait absolument pas donner ces papiers à Regina, sans doute par principe, il pensait bien que son ancien client n'aurait pas voulu qu'elle en hérite.

«_- Bien Gold, va donc voir ci ces papiers sont là._

_- Accompagnez moi ma chère, si vous les voulez... Servez-vous_ » dit-il en faisant un geste de la main indiquant la réserve.

Un petit escalier en bois vermoulu conduisait à un grenier exigu au dessus de la réserve. Regina monta les marches et Belle lui tendis une lampe. L'endroit était humide et sentait le renfermée. La brune, déterminée, trouva deux caisses au fond du petit grenier où était marqué "Léopold Blanchard" avec des dates approximatives.

Elle farfouilla alors les petits cartons entassés, certains étaient remplis de factures, d'autres des papiers concernant des frais de successions. Puis arrivée à un carton marron légèrement détrempé, elle trouva un paquet de lettres liées entre elles, mentionnées "Cora Mills", visiblement une correspondance secrète. Regina sourit, décidément la pêche commençait à être intéressante, mais ça n'était pas sa préoccupation première. Elle découvrit alors un dossier marron un peu particulier car il avait des similitudes avec les rapports de police elle ouvrit et vit une photo ancienne où figurait une blonde d'à peine vingt ans, souriante, de longs cheveux dorés et des yeux verts, avec au dos un prénom et un nom : "Amy Duval". Puis un rapport de police à part, mentionnant la mort de l'individu X, retrouvée décédée dans un accident de voiture louée et sans papiers pour l'identifier, ainsi qu'un enfant de quelques mois prénommée vraisemblablement "Emma", seul nom identifiable sur la couverture brodée qui entourait l'enfant quand il fut trouvé le long d'une route dans le Maine.

Visiblement le destin semblait étrangement tragique et répétitif, cet accident de voiture fit penser à celui qu'elle avait vécu quelles années plus tard.

Regina marmonna entre ses dents :

«- _Voici votre mère, Miss Swan_ ».


	13. Chapitre 13: Amy Duval

**Encore merci à tous pour vous retours ! ça nous fait vraiment plaisir. Nous sommes heureuses de constater que cet écrit plait aux lecteurs de Seven, et inversement.  
><strong>

**Je ne pense pas qu'on vous l'ai encore dit, mais vous pouvez nous retrouver sur twitter à swensavengers si ça vous intéresse ! **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapitre 13 Amy Duval.<span>_**

Regina descendit l'escalier vermoulus, emportant les deux éléments.

«_- Vous avez trouvé ce que vous vouliez très chère..._ » Demanda Gold, amer.

«_- Oui, je vous en remercie Gold._ »

Regina lança un sourire silencieux vers Belle qui le lui rendit. Un accord tacite entre les deux femmes était passé au détriment du vieil avocat. La Mairesse réfléchissait sur sa trouvaille, avoir désormais les informations était un chose, les annoncer en était une toute autre. Elle soupira et décida de passer à son bureau voir si son secrétariat avait besoin d'elle, puis de repartir, ce break avec Storybrooke et ses habitants lui faisant le plus grand bien.

**.~.~.~.**

Emma s'était dirigée vers la maison de Robin, c'était une demeure tout à fait classique du bord des côtes, rien à voir avec l'autre propriété bien plus moderne. En faisant le chemin, la blonde constata que oui, elle aimait l'endroit, plus calme que Storybrooke et son port ; ici il y avait juste la nature et le bruit de la mer.

Elle frappa à la porte de la maison, qui s'ouvrit. Robin se détacha de l'encadrement de la porte.

«_- Ah, bonjour Shérif Swan, que puis-je pour vous ?_ »

Emma était très mal à l'aise devant le grand brun qui s'essuyait les mains avec un torchon.

«_- Et bien... Je suis une amie de Regina, je... Je vais faire une commande d'arbustes pour son jardin tout à l'heure, j'aimerais savoir si vous étiez disposé à m'aider quand ça sera livré._

_- Et bien ouais, entrez Emma... Heu, vous permettez que je vous appelle comme ça? » _Demanda l'homme distraitement.

_«- Ouais, pas de soucis._ »

Emma rentra dans la petite maison, décorée sobrement, Un jeune garçon l'observait du coin de l'œil tout en jouant avec un train en bois près de la cheminée.

«- Vous voulez un thé ? » Demanda gentiment Robin.

«_- Nan... Je suis pas très thé._ » Dit Emma dans un sourire discret.

Une femme brune fit son entrée dans la pièce.

«- _Bonjour... ?_ » Dit-elle, interrogative, vers Robin.

«-_ C'est le Shérif Swan, chérie._

_- Ah bien._ » Répondit la brune, tendant sa main vers Emma.

«-_ Je vous présente ma femme, Marianne._ »

Emma eu envie de rire tout d'un coup, et réprima un léger sourire.

«_- Quelque chose d'amusant ?_ » Fit Robin, riant également par mimétisme.

«_- Ouais... Pardon, on a du vous la faire souvent... Je sais pas Robin et Marianne, ça fait... Un peu..._ »

Marianne souriait gentiment devant la moue infantile d'Emma.

«_- Oui, on nous la fait souvent, mais bon vu que vous êtes le Shérif... Heureusement... Vous êtes un gentil shérif..._ » Dit-elle dans un sourire.

Emma riait franchement... Oui, la situation était comique.

«_- Alors comme ça, vous faites aussi jardinier chez les Mills ?_ » Demanda Robin.

«- _On peut dire ça..._ » Dit Emma, ne sachant pas si c'était sarcastique ou une simple question.

Marianne s'affaira avec Roland, laissant les deux autres adultes parler de l'agencement du jardin.

**.~.~.~.**

Peu de temps après, Emma prit sa voiture et fila vers la jardinerie à quelques kilomètres pour effectuer une commande assez importante de diverses plantes et arbustes nécessaires. Une fois arrivée sur place, la jeune femme avait l'impression d'être dans son élément et voguait de plantes en plantes. Son téléphone la ramena à la réalité quand son fils lui l'appela pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Elle lui demanda d'appeler aussi Regina, Henry n'était pas très enclin à faire cela, mais Emma fut ferme, le garçon un peu surprit lui promit de le faire dans la soirée. Tout allait relativement bien avec MM et David, mais Henry commençait s'ennuyer de ses mères.

La commande terminée, elle retourna à Point Creek, elle avait beaucoup de choses à raconter concernant les arbres et leur livraison à Regina. Elle espérait que le temps allait se maintenir. Elle chantonna dans sa voiture tout le long des chemin.

La brune quant à elle, était silencieuse et pensive, elle ne savait pas comme présenter les choses a l'autre jeune femme, comment expliquer que sa mère était, d'une part, morte depuis des années, et que d'autre part, comment expliquer le fait qu'elle était sans papiers dans une voiture, peut-être volée ou louée ? Sans ces papiers, la police locale avait affirmé n'avoir pas pu identifier le corps. « Pourtant, des papiers en règle étaient nécessaires pour louer une voiture », se disait Regina sur le chemin de la maison. Plusieurs incohérences dans le rapport policier tendait à lui faire croire que Léopold avait du corrompre la police pour que l'enquête n'aboutisse pas.

**.~.~.~.**

Quand elle arriva à la villa, elle trouva la voiture d'Emma stationnée dans l'allée et plusieurs pack de fleurs étaient sous le porche ; visiblement la jolie blonde avait occupé son temps sainement. Regina trouva Emma dans le jardin en train de dessiner des plans et décider de l'emplacement de certaines fleurs.

«_- Bonsoir Emma._ »

Cette dernière sursauta de surprise face à l'arrivée de la mairesse. Elle se releva et croisa le regard de Regina, qui semblait à la fois préoccupée et triste.

«-_ Ça va ?_ » Demanda Emma.

_«- Oui oui ça va, je vois que vous avez bien travaillé._

_- Ouais et j'ai pas fini, mais pour ce soir ça sera tout, je finis de ranger tout ça et ce sera bon._ »

Regina tendit la main vers le visage d'Emma et essuya visiblement un peu de terre contre sa joue. La Shérif resta quelque peu interdite devant le geste de l'autre femme mais ne bougea pas pour autant. La brune ne réalisa son geste qu'après l'avoir fait, il avait été automatique, comme si cela avait été le visage de son enfant.

_«- Vous avez un peu de terre sur tout le visage, Emma... Vous êtes pire qu'Henry au final._

_- Je... Je vais me laver, à tout à l'heure_ »

la blonde bégaya, émue par le contact. Jamais Regina ne l'avait autant touché physiquement en une seule journée. Son ventre s'était contracté, quelque part entre plaisir et déplaisir dû à la surprise de l'acte.

«_- Je vais préparer le repas._ »

La voix de Regina était basse et lasse à la fois. Emma pensa que quelque chose n'allait pas mais elle n'avait pas envie de presser tout de suite la brune de questions, peut-être était-elle tout simplement fatiguée après la nuit dernière ?

La Mairesse rentra dans la maison et mit en route le repas, qu'elle décida de faire assez conséquent au vu de la journée de la blonde, d'autre part à la fin du repas, elle avait décidé de présenter les documents à Emma relatifs à sa mère.

La Shérif la suivit et partie à l'étage se laver, en effet elle ne ressemblait plus à grand chose, de la terre ayant même migré dans les cheveux.

Regina prépara de la viande et différents légumes, un repas fort complet, elle pensa que l'alcool ne serait pas forcément une bonne chose mais choisit malgré tout un vin pour accompagner le repas. Emma arriva, trouva la table dressée et le repas chaud qui l'attendait.

«-_ J'aurais pu vous aider au repas, en tout cas merci._ » Dit Emma, reconnaissante de nourrir son estomac dans l'instant. « _Est-ce qu'Henry vous appelé ?_

_- Oui, pendant que j'étais au jardin justement, j'ai du écourté un peu, je le rappellerais demain._

_- Parfait_ » répondit Emma souriante, qui commença à se servir des différents plats proposés.

La brune restait silencieuse mais souriante, voyant l'autre femme apprécier son repas.

**.~.~.~.**

A la fin de celui-ci, Regina proposa à Emma de venir dehors vu qu'il faisait encore beau pour boire un café ou une tisane selon son envie. La blonde présentait que quelque chose allait se passer, elle redoutait que son hôte recadre la situation ou pose des questions directes sur leur relation car elle-même n'avait aucune réponse satisfaisante à offrir, à moins que ce soit la peur du rejet ? La brune observa la nervosité chez l'autre femme, qui se tordait les mains, indiquant le début d'une crise d'angoisse.

«-_ Emma, calmez vous, tout va bien._

_- Je ne sais pas... J'ai l'impression que vous me cachez quelque chose._

_- Ah, vous avez un merveilleux instinct ma chère, non je ne vous cache rien, mais j'ai en effet quelque chose à vous dire._

_- Je... Enfin, si c'est pour ce matin, je veux dire que..._

_- Non, Emma ça n'a rien à voir, calmez vous... Et prenez une chaise, je ne vais pas vous manger._

_- Je ne suis pas comestible de toute façon_ » dit Emma, dans une tentative désespérée de faire de l'humour.

«-_ Laissez moi seule juge de cela._ » Lui répondit de façon perfide Regina dans un sourire.

La blonde prit une chaise et attendit sa sentence, tout en notant l'allusion un peu légère de l'autre femme.

«-_ Voilà Emma, j'ai réfléchis et je-_

_- Vous voulez que je parte ?_ » La coupa la blonde brusquement.

«-_ Mais non que-_

_- Non parce que si c'est le souci, je peux partir maintenant, je sais j'ai été peut-être... Un peu trop directe hein..._

_- Mais non bon dieu Swan ! Ça n'est pas le sujet. Taisez-vous à la fin !_ »

Regina sentit Emma se figer sur son siège. Elle tendit la main et lui enserra légèrement le poignet.

«-_ C'est à propos de votre mère Emma._

_- Quoi ma mère ?_ » La blonde la fixa les yeux ronds.

«-_ J'ai retrouvé des documents chez l'avocat de Léopold, voulez-vous en prendre connaissance ?_

_- Que... Quoi, des informations sur ma mère ? Mais, vous m'aviez dit ne rien savoir à ce sujet_ » répondit Emma, interloquée.

«_- Oui jusqu'à ce matin, Emma, j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir sur la question et il me restait cette option, c'est là où j'ai été cet après midi._

_- Vous l'avez retrouvé ?_ » Demanda soudainement la jeune femme, la voix plein d'espoir.

Regina craignait ce moment plus que tout les autres.

«-_ Elle est décédée... Emma... Je suis désolée, je..._

_- Ok_ » dit la blonde froidement et se pencha pour attraper les documents.

Regina relâcha le bras de la blonde et laissa Emma face à ces derniers, posés sur la table, elle pensa que peut-être l'autre femme voulait qu'elle parte.

«-_ Restez !_ » Demanda la blonde un peu vivement, «_ s'il vous plaît._ » Rectifia-t-elle.

Emma compulsa calmement les documents.

«_- Le rapport de police est truqué ou incomplet. Il y a là des documents montrant que Léopold est bien mon père... Ça vient compléter celui d'Henry, que vous m'aviez déjà donné à lire. Visiblement il y a aussi l'endroit où est enterrée ma mère... Enfin, je pense qu'on aura pas plus d'éléments... Il y a même pas le nom du policier qui fait le rapport._

_- Je suis désolée Emma, c'est tout ce qu'il y avait._

_- Pourquoi ce matin vous m'avez pas emmenée avec vous ?_

_- Je ne savais pas ce que j'allais trouver, Miss Swan, je ne voulais pas vous voir déçue... De plus je ne pense pas que, pour le coup, Gold m'aurait laissée faire._

_- Et pourquoi ?_

_- Parce qu'il me déteste, mais je ne pense pas qu'il vous estime plus que moi..._

_- D'accord,_ » récapitula Emma, «_ cette "Amy Duval" est censée être ma mère, je ne saurais donc jamais comment elle est morte vraiment, mais une chose est sûre, elle n'avait pas l'intention de m'abandonner._ »

Sa voix se cassa sur les dernières paroles. Emma se mit à être prise de tremblements et elle se plia en deux sur elle même.

«_-Oh Emma..._ » Dit Regina, l'entourant de ses bras. «_ Je suis si désolée..._ »

Emma enfonça sa tête dans le cou dans la brune, elle ne savait pas si c'était des larmes de soulagement ou de colère contre son père. Visiblement, sa mère n'avait pas eu beaucoup de chance, à peine plus âgée qu'elle-même quand elle eu Henry, elle s'était perdue sur cette route du Maine vers une direction inconnue, avec à ses cotés sa fille et le destin les avait séparées, mais grâce à Regina, elle savait...

Prise dans le parfum de la brune et sa chaleur, Emma ne sanglotait pas, des larmes elle en avait déjà tellement pleurées que celles-ci avaient fini par vite s'arrêter. Elle restait là, dans l'étreinte de Regina, profitant de sa chaleur. Elle sentit alors son propre désir pour l'autre femme s'accroître et elle resta interdite tant celui-ci semblait important.


	14. Chapitre 14: Visite impromptue

**Encore merci à tous pour vos reviews et follows ! Oui on se répète, mais ça nous fait vraiment super plaisir.  
><strong>

**Nous ne pourrons pas publier la semaine prochaine, pour cause de vacances.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapitre 14. Visite impromptue<strong>_

L'étreinte se faisait douce, Emma, tout comme Regina ne semblait pas encline à rompre le contact. Les accoudoirs des chaises finirent par rendre la chose désagréable, alors elles se séparèrent légèrement, à regret. Le regard vert d'Emma était noyé dans celui de la brune, encore plus sombre qu'à l'accoutumée, allumé vraisemblablement par le désir.

Son regard descendit doucement vers la bouche de la blonde, qui l'attirait de plus en plus. Emma, qui ne bougeait pas, se passa le bout de la langue sur les lèvres, prête à recevoir celles de Regina, quand un bruit désagréable et répété se fit entendre, tirant les deux femmes de leur aparté. La Mairesse finit par identifier le bruit comme étant celui de la sonnette. Quelqu'un était arrivé à Point Creek sans se faire annoncer. Elle quitta à regret le regard d'Emma, qui semblait tout aussi désolé que le sien.

**.~.~.~.**

Regina ouvrit la porte, passablement énervée ; quand elle vit la tête de Killian Jones dans l'encadrement de la porte, elle soupira.

«_- Miss Swan, c'est un de vos groupies à la porte._

_- Qu... Quoi ?_ » Dit Emma, surprise.

«_- Salut ! My love ! Hey, on m'a dit que tu créchais chez madame le Maire en personne ! Je me suis dit que j'allais te rendre une petite visite ! Ça fait quoi, quatre ou cinq jours qu'on ne s'est pas vu !_

_- Ok Killian, pourquoi tu n'as pas appelé avant ?_

_- Tu sais comment je suis... J'aime pas prévoir, organiser tout ça, c'est ennuyeux !_

_- Je ne suis pas chez moi Killian..._

_- Hey ! Pas de soucis, je suis juste venu boire un petit verre avec toi ! Je peux t'enlever quelques heures !_ »

Regina regarda l'homme brun avec défiance, le sourcil arqué, la mâchoire serrée, visiblement prête à en découdre dans quelques minutes.

«- _Je vais nulle part avec toi Killian, je-_

_- Je vous laisse gérer votre "invité" Miss Swan » la coupa Regina, « quand cette personne sera en état de repartir, faites moi le plaisir de lui indiquer la sortie, enfin quoique vu son état d'ébriété je préférais qu'il évite de débouler avec sa moto sur nos routes... Il y a une chambre d'ami au rez-de-chaussée._

_- Ah, votre altesse est trop bonne ! Rassurez-moi, c'est un lit deux places ! C'est que j'aime être a mon aise avec ma blonde._ »

Regina ne rétorqua pas, mais délivra un regard noir à Emma qui comprit le message.

«_- Arrête tes allusions Killian... C'est vraiment lourd_ » lui répondit Emma, déconfite par le comportement de son ami.

Regina soupira et monta à l'étage, elle claqua la porte de sa chambre comme pour marquer son profond désaccord. Emma était affreusement gênée, Killian débarquait à un très mauvais moment, pour mettre le bazar une fois de plus dans sa vie.

« Killian sérieux... Je devrais te foutre à la porte là.

- Attends Swan, faut qu'on parle tout les deux... »

Emma soupira et sentit qu'elle n'arriverait pas à se débarrasser de lui sans le laisser parler.

**.~.~.~.**

Regina, enfermée à l'étage dans sa chambre, tentait en vain de raisonner calmement ; elle savait que si Killian n'avait pas débarqué, la situation avec Emma aurait pris une ampleur tout à fait nouvelle, et elle aurait enfin su, peut-être, où elles en étaient. Sans doute après ce baiser, une discussion un peu plus sérieuse aurait pu avoir lieu. Mais non. Il fallait, bien sûr, qu'une des conquêtes d'Emma se pointe et brise la moindre petite lueur de bonheur. Le terme bonheur tinta d'une drôle de façon à ses oreilles, oui peut-être était-elle heureuse depuis quelques jours, tout était calme entre elles, pas de disputes, pas de pression, pas de jeu de "Madame le Maire" et "Shérif Swan", au final, sorties de leurs rôles, elles semblaient pouvoir s'accorder et partager beaucoup de choses, tant sur leurs passés que, peut-être, l'avenir.

Mais il était encore trop tôt pour s'y pencher, il fallait déjà vivre le présent sans être interrompu par ce fichu type, « manquerait plus que Neal vienne aussi... » Soupira-t-elle. Elle sentit la jalousie l'étreindre et cela lui faisait mal. Elle prit le parti d'essayer de se détendre sous une douche chaude et de lire les fameuses lettres récupérées entre sa mère et Léopold. Elle mourait d'envie de s'imposer auprès d'Emma et Killian, mais elle allait essayer de faire confiance à la jeune femme dans la gestion de sa vie personnelle.

**.~.~.~.**

Emma proposa à Killian d'aller dans la véranda pour discuter. Celui-ci sortit de sa sacoche en cuir une bouteille de rhum.

«- _Faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de picoler comme ça, tu va finir par te planter en moto._

_- Oh ma belle, tu t'inquiètes pour moi, ça me réchauffe le cœur tu sais !_

_- Arrêtes ton cirque... Dit ce que tu as à dire Killian._

_- Mon ange, toi et moi... C'est le grand amour, je vois pas pourquoi tu refuses qu'on partage une belle histoire !_ »

Emma soupira, cette discussion était en suspens depuis quelques mois entre eux, « _c'était bien le jour pour en parler_ » pensa-t-elle.

«-_ Putain Killian ! Y'a pas d'histoire d'amour entre nous, on a couché une seule fois ensemble, c'était y'a des mois de ça, je ne t'ai rien promis, on avait bu tout les deux, on était seuls bon... Voilà, je sais pas, tu t'inventes une histoire là !_

_- Je sais pas ! J'ai vendu mon voilier pour prendre un loft, pour te montrer que j'étais un bon gars, que j'étais sérieux, que j'allais pas larguer les amarres du jour au lendemain, j'ai passé du temps avec Henry ! Je sais pas Swan, te faut quoi de plus, je suis pas laid, j'ai de l'argent ! Je suis, je crois, pas un mauvais coup au lit !_

_- Ouais, ça reste à déterminé ça..._ » Lui rétorqua cyniquement la blonde.

-_ Comment ça ?_

_- Ben écoute, tu bois et franchement j'ai pas gardé un souvenir incroyable de tes prouesses nocturnes..._

_- Oh mon ange, ça peut s'arranger dès ce soir ça !_ » Dit Killian tout en approchant ses lèvres de celle d'Emma.

«- _Arrête ça !_ » Argua-t-elle.

_«- Okay ! Alors va ! Explique-moi pourquoi je ne suis plus dans tes tablettes Swan !_

_- Mais bordel Killian, tu as jamais été mon petit ami ni mon compagnon, tu bois comme un trou et devant Henry ça le fait moyen, dans la vie tu excelles dans un seul truc, c'est le mensonge... Et surtout Killian, JE NE T'AIME PAS ! Tu comprends ça ? Je t'aime bien comme un pote, un frère, un confident, un ami si tu veux, mais j'ai pas de sentiments amoureux pour toi !_ »

Le brun semblait touché par les paroles d'Emma ; elle était claire, leur petite amourette de quelques semaines n'avait pas eu sa chance d'évoluer. La blonde n'aimait pas faire de mal aux personnes, en général elle fuyait ces situations, laissant les personnes sans nouvelles ou disparaissant dans la nature, ça lui évitait de vivre des drames inutiles, sachant que les personnes se feraient une raison avec le temps.

«- _Ouais je vois... Mais je sais que Neal non plus n'est pas retenu dans tes projets d'avenir._

_- Yep._ » Fit la blonde désolée, qui finit par porter la bouteille de rhum à ses lèvres.

«- _Fait attention à toi Swan, ce poisson là il est plus gros que toi._

_- De quoi tu parles ?_

_- Me prend pas pour un crétin, je joue souvent à l'idiot mais c'est juste un air Swan._

_- Je ne vois toujours pas de quoi tu parles._

_- Alors dans ce cas, tu devrais demander à Regina des explications._ » Répondit sombrement Killian.

«-_ Explicite ta pensée..._

_- Elle te tourne autour depuis un bon bout de temps, elle s'est enfin décidée à te dire que tu lui plaisais ?_ »

Il plongea son regard clair dans celui d'Emma qui le regarda totalement estomaquée.

«-_ Je te demande pardon ?_

_- Ouais, visiblement tu es aussi aveugle que moi je suis sobre..._ » Rigola-t-il.

«-_ Bon Killian, si tu as un truc à me dire... Fait-le !_

_- Et bien, je sais pas elle t'a visiblement invité ici, ça fait un bout de temps que je la vois faire des allusions ou des réflexions quand on est ensemble, elle se fout de moi à la moindre occasion... Au début, j'ai cru que c'était du simple mépris... Mais non, c'est de l'acharnement... Elle me déteste, et pas parce que je bois et que je sent le gasoil, mais plutôt parce que je marche sur ses plate-bandes. J'suis sûr que je lui demanderais un chèque pour dégager de Storybrooke qu'elle doublerait la somme..._ »

Emma le regarda, totalement médusée ; visiblement, Killian en venait au même raisonnement qu'elle... Elle resta interdite devant les explications du brun, elle n'était donc pas idiote, Regina était bien jalouse, de plus, n'avaient-elles pas failli échanger un baiser il y a de ça quelques minutes ? L'autre femme se montrait possessive à son égard, sans raisons réelles depuis quelques mois, ça n'était donc pas qu'une impression... Cela remontait à bien plus loin que l'histoire avec les films. Emma fronça les sourcils, elle n'avait pas voulu voir les tentatives désespérées de Regina pour attirer son attention, ou n'avait-elle juste pas vraiment eu envie d'y croire ? Est-ce que la brune était consciente de ses emportements possessifs à son égard ? Ou était-ce un marché de dupes entre elles deux, depuis le départ... Depuis les premiers instants...

«-_ Et ouais Swan, c'est un peu long un an et demi de préliminaires... Vous êtes trop compliquées les filles..._ » Sourit-il.

«- _Tu as peut être pas tort Killian, mais ce qui se passe entre moi et Regina... Ça ne regarde que nous._

_- Pas de soucis mon cœur ! Je dirais rien, parole de motard ! Votre petit secret est bien gardé... Même si je pense qu'au moins deux pourcent de la population de Storybrooke a commencé à prendre des paris sur votre "non couple"..._

_- Arrête ça Killian... Co... Attends, comment ça deux pourcent ?!_ » Fit Emma.

«_- Et bien... Je pense que le docteur Hopper, moi, Neal, Ruby..._ » Dit-il en énumérant les diverses personnes dans l'entourage des deux femmes.

«-_ Stop, arrête ! Je vais me coucher... La nuit porte conseil ! Et Killian... Demain matin, tu dégages proprement d'ici... Je suis pas chez moi, et comme tu l'as si bien analysé, elle peut pas te sentir..._ »

Emma indiqua à son ami la chambre au rez-de-chaussée et s'éclipsa à l'étage. Regina l'entendit monter et hésiter devant sa porte, il était tard et la blonde n'osa pas la réveiller. La jeune femme partit dans sa chambre ce qui soulagea la brune, ainsi elle avait décidé de ne pas passer la nuit avec son soupirant encombrant.

Regina prit le paquet de lettres et commença sa lecture. C'était une correspondance datant d'au moins vingt ans, au vu des dates du cachet de la poste. Les lettres envoyés à Léopold étaient faites à l'adresse de son bureau à la mairie. C'était un échange épistolaire assez vif, et les sujets de la discussion furent assez explicite. La Maire entoura les passages qui lui semblait important.

**_#De Cora Mills à Léopold Blanchard, le 17 mars 198..._**

**_Mon cher ami, une fois de plus vous vous êtes fourvoyé avec la première petite traînée qui passait par là, c'est votre femme Eva qui serait contente de découvrir, oh combien vous êtes un homme talentueux en dehors de vos draps !_**

**_#De Léopold Blanchard à Cora Mills_**

**_Tu n'est qu'une salope de la pire espèce ! Ma vie privée ne te regarde aucunement Cora, toi et moi c'est de l'histoire ancienne, tu n'auras rien de moi, laisse Eva en dehors de nos histoires ! _**

**_#De Cora à Léopold, __"__l'homme fidèle__"_**

_**Brave idiot que tu es ! Je te ferais remarquer que m'insulter ne m'impressionne guère, chose que tu usais déjà lors de nos folles rencontres, cette pratique t'aide toujours dans les moments cruciaux entre les jambes de tes prostituées ? Je n'ai nulle intention de dévoiler à Eva tes conquêtes crapuleuses, et en particulier avec la gamine canadienne qui lui sert de nourrice, néanmoins si tu veux que ça reste bien entre nous, plus tard, je te ferais savoir ce qu'il sera préférable de me rendre comme service.**_

**_#De L à C._**

**_Ça n'est que du chantage Cora, je suis choqué que tu utilises de tels stratagèmes pour arriver à tes fins, que veux-tu d'autre, tu as de l'argent, du pouvoir, tu as épousé un homme riche... Pourquoi t'acharner sur ma famille ?_**

**_#De C à L._**

**_Mon cher ami, je conçois que le fait que je n'utilise pas ce que je sais de suite sur toi t'échappe totalement, mais comme tu l'as souligné, j'ai absolument tout ce qu'il me faut, alors cela attendra..._**

**_D'autant que maintenant, je sais que la petite Duval attend un enfant, félicitations même pas une année après Mary... J'ai entendu dire qu'elle voulait rentrer chez elle... Je crois qu'elle a compris quel genre de __"__prince charmant__"_**_** tu étais... Malheureusement pour elle, elle n'a pas fait le même choix que moi il y a quelques années, l'avortement aurait été une meilleure option... À moins que bien entendu, elle aussi ne veille quelque chose de toi.**_

**_Avec toute mon affection._**

**_#De L à C._**

**_Te mêle pas de ça._**

**_La situation sera bientôt arrangée, et tu n'auras plus rien à dire sur le sujet à qui que ce soi._**

**_#_**_**De C à L** _(trois mois après la mort d'Amy Duval, nota Regina)

**_Bravo, ce fut rondement mené, je ne t'aurais pas cru capable de ce genre d'action._**

**_Je suis impressionnée._**

Regina retourna les autres courriers mais aucun ne stipulait une réponse de Léopold, visiblement sa mère avait une idée de ce qui était arrivée à Amy et savait qui elle était. Il faudra qu'elle en parle a Emma... Plus tard. Elle s'engouffra sous les draps en regardant un dernier courrier plus récent.

**_#De Cora Mill à Léopold Blanchard._**

**_Mon cher ami, comme convenu lors de notre discussion, je tiens à ta disposition les documents concernant A.D. Il s'agit assurément de son passeport et de ses affaires personnelles. Oui tu ne m'en voudras pas de t'avoir doublé sur ce coup là..._**

**_Le mariage aura donc lieu dans quelques semaines, ma fille étant indisposée actuellement suite à la fin de ses douces illusions concernant le garçon nommé Daniel. Retard que je regrette... Mais bon, tu n'en n'auras que plus de plaisirs._**

Regina se releva brusquement. Don mariage avec Léopold était donc basé sur "ça", sur cette sombre histoire de "meurtre", ou du moins pouvait-on le deviner... Sa mère l'avait vendu contre son silence. Un chantage odieux. Elle lu alors la réponse de L à C.

**_#Garde ces choses là et débarrasse-toi en, je te préviens si tu reviens à la charge avec cette histoire, je me charge de faire un enfer de la vie de ta fille... Te voilà prévenue Cora. Je te demande expressément de ne plus m'écrire et de me renvoyer la totalité de nos échanges._**

Regina avait envie de vomir. Elle prit un cachet dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit, un somnifère était vraiment préconisé, la journée avait été rude et les dernières révélations étaient la goutte qui faisait déborder le vase. Elle avait même envie d'appeler Emma, mais elle se rétracta pensant qu'elle aussi elle avait eu assez de sa journée.

Et elle ne pensait pas si bien dire. Emma s'était écroulée dans son lit, usée par les histoires avec sa mère puis pour finir, totalement épuisée par la prestation de Killian, il lui fallait dormir et oublier. Chose qui fut aisée..


End file.
